Le Bordel
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: DM se rend dans un bordel dont il trouve le "service" agréable. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise d'être "servi" par un Chevalier dont le présence ici est aussi amusante qu'inopinée. Lui qui pensait pouvoir s'amuser par la suite... Quand les choses semblent si simples, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Tant de gens ne veulent pas que DM profite de sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

Le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle saga (Saga est une fille ? :P) avec DM comme personnage important... Enfin ! Amusez-vous bien.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe! Je m'applique, je le jure!

Les personnages sont encore et toujours à Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Je pousse la porte et entre dans l'établissement. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'endroit. Un jeune homme est vautré sur un canapé en cuir gris et me fixe ardemment. Je détourne mon regard de lui. L'endroit est plutôt vide. Ça fait deux semaines que je ne suis pas venu et ça se fait sentir un peu. L'ambiance a changé depuis la dernière fois. Mais, je ne suis pas là pour ça : pour commenter l'endroit. Non, mon envie est toute autre. Je m'accoude au comptoir de la réception un instant. Je défais l'écharpe qui m'enserrait le cou et le fait pendre à mon bras. J'attends un moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me voir. Le tenancier des lieux arrive les bras grand ouvert. « Ah ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir. Ça fait un moment, tout de même. J'ai commencé à penser que vous aviez trouvé un nouvel endroit où aller. » Cette dernière remarque me fait sourire. Un autre endroit ? Il y en a beaucoup de ce genre de lieu dans les parages. J'en ai essayé plusieurs, mais en eux tous c'est bel et bien celui-ci le meilleur. Il a la plus belle « marchandise » et la plus fonctionnelle, si je peux me permettre. Le patron de la place me sort de mes pensées en me disant d'une voix mielleuse : « Vous voulez la même chose qu'à l'habitude. » Le mot « chose » fait s'amplifier mon sourire. C'est le terme le plus méchant qu'il peut employer et pourtant le plus juste dans la circonstance présente. « Il n'y a rien de nouveau ? J'ai envie de changement cette fois. » Il semble songeur un instant, mais soudain une flamme allume son regard. Il me fait un signe de la tête. Puis, voyant que la personne qu'il veut me désigné n'est pas là, il fait une grimace de découragement. « Oui, j'ai un petit nouveau. Vous le voulez ? – je lui fais signe que oui.- Bon, ça me va. La chambre huit est libre. Allez-y, je vous l'envoie dans l'instant. » Je le salue de la main et fais mon chemin jusqu'à l'escalier. Rendu là, je m'arrête et me tourne vers le tenancier. « Envoie-le prendre une douche avant de monter. » Il accepte ma requête. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Je paye assez cher qu'il ne peut rien me refuser. Un client comme moi, il n'en a pas tous les jours.

J'arrive à la chambre numérotée huit. J'entre et laisse la porte débarrée pour que la personne puisse entrer sans frapper. Je fais le tour des lieux. Un lit double, un sofa, une table de chevet, une fenêtre, une télévision et quatre murs. Voilà ce qu'il y a ici. J'ôte mes chaussures et vais me coucher sur le lit. Il a été lavé récemment. Il l'est environ trois à quatre fois par jour. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre du nouveau. À mon avis, il ne doit pas être vierge, sinon le patron me l'aurait dit en ajoutant, bien sur, le prix qu'il me faudrait payer en plus pour un tel luxe. Un luxe ! Ce n'est pas un luxe dans le sens qu'on ne peut pas laisser libre cours à nos pulsions autant qu'on le veut si on désire que le petit reste encore un temps. Ou bien, on risque de le blesser et là… C'est loin d'être amusant. Donc, tout ça pour dire que le gars qui va rentrer ne devrait pas être puceau. Quoique, moi, je trouve ça drôle dépuceller les gosses. C'est long, mais c'est drôle !

Je ferme les yeux et attend jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, puis se referme avec un déclique de verrou. La clé est jetée sur le lit à côté de moi. Je suis désormais le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Les chambres se barrent de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Ce qui fait que sans cette clé, le gamin ne peut pas quitter la pièce sans mon accord. Je me relève sur mes coudes. Je pose mon regard sur l'arrivant. Nous restons immobiles tous les deux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Le silence s'installe, mais je suis le premier à le rompre. Je pars dans un fou rire incontrôlable et dément. Jamais, au Grand Jamais, je ne me serais attendu à ce genre de scénario. Là, c'est l'apogée de l'amusement. Lui ? Ici ? Non ! Je dois rêver. « Toi ? Poussai-je à son intention. » Il reste un moment à me fixer, le rouge lui est monté au visage et rapidement il regarde ses pieds avec nervosité. « Donne-moi la clé. Je m'en vais. » Il s'avance vers le lit et allonge le bras pour attraper la clé. Je prends cette dite clé dans ma paume et l'éloigne de lui. Il me fusille un moment du regard. « J'ai payé pour quelque chose et je compte bien l'avoir, mon très cher. » Je suis en train de lui mentir. Je n'ai pas encore donné l'argent, mais ça c'est quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas. C'est un peu mon mode de fonctionnement à moi. Je pais une fois le service rendu, pas avant. Il me dit qu'il va aller me chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Je refuse. J'avais « déboursé » pour lui alors qu'on ne vienne pas me refiler quelqu'un d'autre. Il semble soudainement abattu. « Comment savais-tu que j'étais… entama-t-il de demander.

-Je ne savais pas. On m'a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau alors j'ai voulu essayer la recrue. »

Il a une mine dépité. Lui, il devait s'attendre à un client inconnu et qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais, mais, à la place, il a un de ses frères d'arme qu'il serait obligé de revoir le lendemain matin à l'entrainement. Pas de chance, mon grand ! Ce n'est pas ton jour il semblerait. Je lui attrape le bras. Il relève les yeux vers moi avec inquiétude. Il doit se demander ce que je vais faire. Je le tire vers moi. Je fais comme je faisais avec chacun de mes amants. Je le sens. Il a bel et bien prit une douche. Je le lâche. Il se recule de moi. Il ne comprend pas ce que je viens de faire. Je n'en ai cure. Je me place à mon aise sur le lit et je le fixe un long moment du regard. Ces longs cheveux lui donnent un air féminin qui ne me déplait pas du tout. Son être entier inspire une féminité infinie. Ses grands yeux me fixent avec une certaine crainte. Il est en ce moment totalement à ma merci. Il ne peut rien faire pour fuir, car je suis la seule personne capable d'ouvrir la porte. Il est coincé avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je décide de le laisser quitter les lieux. Évidemment, cela n'adviendra que lorsque j'en aurai finit avec lui sur le plan qui m'intéresse. Sur le plan sexuel, oui ! Je suis venu ici pour baiser et pour rien d'autre. « DeathMask, s'il te plait, je veux partir et que rien de tout ceci ne s'ébruite. » Je me mets à rire violemment. Il veut que je garde mort ce qui se passe actuellement ? Non mais il est fou ou quoi ? J'ai entre les mains une vraie mine d'or. Il est sous mon emprise maintenant. Je peux désormais le faire chanter à ma guise avec ce que je viens d'apprendre sans le vouloir. Mon pauvre petit, t'es mort ! De tout le Sanctuaire, il fallait que ce soit moi qui le découvre… Ta vie va devenir un véritable enfer à partir de maintenant. Si tu ne te compte pas comme quelqu'un de malchanceux, et bien là tu peux. Tu me connais tout de même assez grâce à ma réputation pour savoir que je ne suis pas un tendre et que je ne suis pas un exemple de gentillesse. Ta vie est finie !

Je lui demande de se dévêtir. Il me regarde avec un air à la fois outré et apeuré. Tu croyais vraiment au fond de ta petite tête que j'allais te laisser partir ? Non, pas question ! Je veux jouer un peu avec toi, avant que tu ne me quitte pour qu'on se revoie demain à l'entraînement. Il continue de me regarder, mais toujours sans bouger. Il a peur, je le sens jusqu'ici. « Allez ! Déshabille-toi que je t'ai dit ! » J'ai crié. Il a fait un pas en arrière. Ses yeux se remplissent d'eau, mais s'assèchent rapidement. Il baisse la tête et fait tomber le peignoir qu'il portait sur lui. Il ne veut pas ça, je le sais, et c'est justement pour ça, pour cette raison-là, que je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Non, pas en si bon chemin. Je l'observe, détaille son corps avec mes yeux. Mon regard glisse sur sa peau pâle, le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son nombril, sur ses longues jambes fermes et minces et sur sa petite gueule d'ange. Ses joues sont rouges de gêne et de honte. Il tient ses bras collés à son corps. Je le scrute intensément. Il lève enfin la tête. Je l'évalue, comme une statue dont je tenterais de définir le prix. Il détourne la tête de nouveau. Je le hèle. Il relève le menton. Je lui fais signe de s'approcher, de monter sur le lit avec moi. Il s'exécute avec une lenteur toute pucelle. Oui, comme celle d'un jeune puceau qui a peur de faire le grand saut !

Il arrive enfin sur le lit. Il reste à genou, à attendre mes autres instructions. Il n'est pas à son aise en ma compagnie. Je décide de véritablement commencer à jouer. Je lui dis de défaire ma chemise. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il les avance vers mon corps. Un à un, les boutons sont défais. Je le laisse aller à son rythme, ne voulant pas trop l'apeurer, le pauvre petit. Une fois ma chemise défaite, je la fais glisser le long de mes bras et la dépose au sol. J'effleure sa joue du bout des doigts. Il frisonne. Est-ce que je serai gentil avec toi cette nuit ? Je ne me sens pas l'âme meurtrière ce soir. Tu as de la chance tout de même. Cette première baise que tu auras avec moi ne te sera pas trop désagréable.

Je continue de frôler délicatement sa peau : ses bras, son cou, son visage, son torse et ses jambes. Je le vois frémir parfois. Je le découvre, comme tous mes autres amants. Son cou est très sensible, je le sens sous mes doigts, tout comme son ventre et ses cuisses. Je l'étends sur les draps. Il me stoppe un moment. « S'il te plait DeathMask… Arrête-toi. Je ne veux pas baiser…

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans cet endroit, si tu ne veux pas baiser… T'es justement là pour ça… »

Je sens son cœur qui bat vite, très vite, sous ma main. J'adore toucher aux gens qui sont dans mon lit, mais j'aime encore plus goûter. Délaissant son corps de mes mains, je m'applique à lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. Je parcoure son cou, laissant des traînées de salive sur mon passage. Je lui mordille la peau, ce qui le fait se tordre et gémir de plaisir. Il aime ça ! Je lui mords doucement les épaules, les tétons, la clavicule, la peau du ventre et les cuisses. Ma langue dessine des formes imprécises sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux. Son corps est sublime ; à la fois musclé et mince. Il a un goût fruité qui n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Je retourne torturer doucement son cou. Je lui lève la tête pour pouvoir lui mordiller la nuque. Il aime vraiment ça ! Il est simple à satisfaire et ça me plait. Des taches rouges apparaissent là où je l'ai mordu. Je les relis avec de la salive. Ses mains parcourent mon dos. Il se tortille contre moi. Il en veut plus. Je continue de me balader sur son corps avec ma bouche. Je lui lèche un orteil. Il est à la fois surpris et excité. Pour moi, tout le corps peut être source de plaisir. Je cesse de le licher et m'assois à côté de lui. Il ouvre les yeux et les pose sur moi. Je commence à me sentir étroit dans mon pantalon. Je lui dis de défaire mon pantalon. Il est bien dressé. Il s'approche de moi et le dégrafe. Je le fait descendre le long de mes jambes et le pose au sol. Mon futur amant reste un instant hébété à m'observer. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? Si je te dis que je suis toujours très apprécié ici, tu me crois ? On ne tente pas pour rien d'avoir le « privilège », si on veut, de coucher avec moi. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant. Pas la statue de pierre en tout cas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupe de moi. Pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. Je le recouche sur le lit et me place entre ses cuisses. Je recommence à baiser son corps de mes lèvres. Il se remet à gémir et à caresser mon dos avec ses doigts.

Je crois que je me suis assez amusé avec tout ça. Il me reste la partie de l'anatomie la plus fragile et la plus érogène de toutes. Ma bouche glisse le long de son ventre en laissant une trainée mouillée sur son sillage pour descendre toujours plus bas, jusqu'à cet endroit auquel je n'ai pas encore touché, donc pas donné d'attention. Il sait où je vais et ce que je veux. Il se redresse sous moi. « Non, je ne peux pas te laisser… Je …

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis sensé te donner du plaisir, pas tout le prendre pour moi.

-Pff ! Laisse-toi donc faire ! J'aime ça comme ça, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Alors, ta gueule ! »

Il se laisse docilement recoucher sur le dos. Je reprends tranquillement ma descente là où je l'avais laissée : à son nombril. D'une main j'attrape sa verge et de l'autre je lui caresse la cuisse. Ma main va et vient sur son sexe. Je l'entends qui gémit de plus en plus fort. Il prend son pied, le chéri ! Je le regarde intensément. Sa bouche s'ouvre grand, l'air lui manque, ses ongles me griffent un peu le dos et sa voix résonne dans la pièce comme une mélodie saccadée dont je suis le chef d'orchestre. Je sens que je pourrais lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Mais comment ? La question a-t-elle vraiment besoin d'être posée ? Non. Je suis, au complet, un moyen de faire atteindre à quelqu'un le septième ciel. Le septième seulement ? Bon, soyons humble un peu tout de même.

Mu se tord sous moi. Il en veut plus, je le vois dans ses yeux qui se fixent sur moi dans une supplique silencieuse. Je lui souris. Allez, tu me demande de te faire perdre les pédales pour de bon ? Oui ? Bah, je vais te faire attendre encore un peu, mon beau. Je ne vais pas te prendre tout de suite. Je ne suis pas pressé d'en terminer. Toi oui ? Dommage. C'est moi qui mène le jeu ici. Tout de même, je me sens un peu l'âme charitable ; je le prends en bouche et débute une succion qui le surprend autant qu'elle ne l'excite. Son sexe gonfle encore plus dans ma bouche. Ses doigts jouent dans mes cheveux. Il gémit avec force dans la pièce. Ce son humain et incontrôlable m'envoie des décharges électriques tout le long du dos. Ma queue s'enflamme, mon bas-ventre chauffe. J'aime cette sensation dont je ne pourrai jamais me lasser. J'entame une fellation à gorge profonde ; je l'aspire jusqu'à la garde. Je le suce avec force. Une de mes mains caresse son corps sensuellement. En glissant sur son torse, je sens son cœur qui bat la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Je continue une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de cesser, car je sens que sa libération est proche. Je ne te laisserai pas terminer si vite. Je te veux encore vaillant pour un petit moment. Mon plaisir à moi ne fait que commencer ! Il va falloir que tu endures jusqu'à ma fin à moi. Je me mets à quatre pattes pardessus lui. Il ouvre ses grands yeux et m'observe, reprenant peu à peu son souffle et contenance. « T'es bon… qu'il murmure. » Je secoue la tête en souriant. Je ferme les yeux et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Sa main glisse ma joue. Je pose mes pupilles sur lui dont le rouge recouvre ses joues. « Prends-moi DeathMask, s'il te plait… » Je ne peux empêcher un sourire carnassier et amusé d'étirer mes lèvres. C'est fou, mis je m'attendais à cette déclaration bientôt. Il veut passer aux choses sérieuses. Moi aussi. J'attendais juste qu'il me le demande. J'adore qu'on me supplie. J'acquiesce de la tête. Je me lève du lit et vais chercher une capote dans la table de chevet. Je suis un habitué. C'est toujours là qu'il y en a. Je prends aussi la bouteille de gel. Ça va m'être utile. Je reviens vers lui. Il me regarde un moment. Il ne me propose même pas son « aide ». Il sait que je l'aurais refusée. Je m'enfile le condom et l'enduis de gel. Il se met à quatre pattes sur le lit, le cul en l'air. Je le regarde un instant. Je lui applique du gel sur le trou, lui enfonce deux doigts au passage. Il gémit. Il est impatient.

Là, je crois que ça devrait être correct. Il ne devrait pas trop souffrir, le pauvre. Je le retourne brutalement sur le dos. Il me regard, ébahi. J'aime voir le visage de mes amants quand je les possède. Je lui fais passer ses jambes pardessus mes épaules. Je lui caresse encore un peu son torse et son visage. Il appréhende ce qui va se passer. Je fais glisser mon gland entre ses fesses. Je vois qu'il aime ça ! Je lui fais comprendre que le vrai plaisir va débuter sous peu. Il glisse sa main sur mon front et ma joue avec une féminité qui me ferrait rire si on n'était pas ici, en train de baiser. « Fais attention pour ne pas me faire trop mal… me supplie-t-il.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Lui répondis-je en souriant cruellement. »

Mais je ne compte pas lui faire mal. Non. Je ne suis pas dans la mentalité pour cela. Je commence doucement à m'introduire en lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand. Il cherche son air. Ses yeux aussi suivent le mouvement. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de mon dos. Je le tiens solidement par les hanches et continue de m'approprié son corps. Le passage est étroit. J'aime. On ne doit pas lui « rendre visite » très souvent. Il me lacère la peau du dos. J'ai mal et ça m'excite encore plus. Je fais rouler mes épaules, amplifiant ma douleur. Ça m'envoie un frisson qui se répercute dans tout mon corps. J'en frémis de plaisir. Je continue d'entrer plus profondément en lui. Je suis à mi-chemin. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. « J'ai l'impression de me fendre en deux, hoquète-t-il. » Je sors de son cul, pour mieux y entrer. Le changement de direction le fait gémir. Un gémissement qui est entre le plaisir et la douleur. Je recommence, encore et encore. Le plaisir, le vrai, le pur, commence à le submerger. À chaque assaut, je m'enfonce toujours plus profondément. J'entends sa voix qui monte en gamme. Je ne laisse échapper que quelques soupirs de bien-être et d'épuisement, plus le nombre de coups de butoir augmente. J'accélère la cadence. La sueur perle sur nos deux corps.

Ça fait environ vingt minutes que je lui lime l'intérieur. Ses mains se crispent dans mes cheveux. Sans que j'ai le temps de ralentir le rythme ou de lui faire comprendre de ses retenir, le sperme jaillit de son sexe et vient se déposer sur son ventre. Et puis merde ! J'augmente encore davantage le tempo. Je ne suis pas encore près à me déverser moi. Je continue de le défoncer. Ses cris et ses gémissements sont à mes oreilles d'un raffinement indéfinissable. Ça augmente encore plus mon plaisir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je sens ma fin approcher. Je me retire de lui et ôte le condom que j'ai. Je me branle. Il se relève et, sans autorité, retire ma main de mon sexe. Il commence à me sucer. Je le regarde intensément pendant qu'il s'applique à me faire venir. Je sens que l'orgasme qui se trame sera violent. Le sperme monte dans mon sexe et j'éjacule sans prévenir mon amant à l'avance. Ma semence inonde sa bouche et coule même à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il relève la tête vers moi, mais ne me regarde pas. Je glisse mon pouce sur sa bouche et y recueille ce qu'il n'a pas avalé. Je le garde pour moi et le liche avec application. Je prends dans ma main son petit minou angélique et je l'observe un moment. Lui qui avait eu tant de détermination à la guerre contre Hadès est maintenant si vide de combativité. Ça me plait. Je me lève et pose les pieds au sol. Je m'étire de tout mon long et enfile mes vêtements posés à même le sol. Une fois ma chemise enfilée, je l'interpelle. Il pose enfin ses yeux sur moi. « On va se revoir demain. » Je passe ma langue sur mes dents et fait tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte. « En passant : ce ne sera pas la seule fois qu'on va baiser ensemble. J'ai trop aimé. Je compte bien répéter l'expérience. Pas toi, Mu ? » Mu reporte son regard ailleurs sur la pièce. Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Oui. T'as aimé, n'essaie pas de me le cacher. Tu sais que c'est vain. J'attrape mon manteau et mon écharpe. Je laisse tomber la clé au sol ainsi qu'un montant d'argent fort important. « T'iras tout porter à la réception. »

Sur ce, je quitte l'endroit. Je retrouve avec découragement le froid extérieur. Je serre mon manteau contre mon corps et pars d'un pas satisfait vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Tu sais, Mu, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne revienne te voir. La différence avec cette fois-ci ? Ce ne sera pas dans ce bordel, mais bien au Sanctuaire. Je ne veux pas avoir à payer encore une fois. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque, mais tout de même… Pourquoi payer lorsqu'on a la chance de l'avoir gratuit ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis.  
Je ne peux dire quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne, mais je faire ce que je peux pour que ça ne tarde pas trop !

Bisou


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, allez, deuxième épisode du Bordel. J'epère que vous Laimerez autan ou plus que le prmier. Je commence doucement à installer un peu plus le comportement et la entalité de DM.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... mais bien à Masami Kurumada.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

J'ai finalement regagné le Sanctuaire. Quelques rues traversées à pied et une téléportation. Voila, le tour est joué. J'avoue, la vie est relativement simple pour nous, Chevaliers, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais tenter de changer cela. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de mon sort. Pas après ce qui s'est passé ce soir. J'ai entre les mains une vraie mine d'or. Je pourrai, je le sais et ça m'excite, faire de Mu ce que je veux pour aussi longtemps que ça me tentera. Il ne pourra jamais rien me refuser maintenant que son petit secret est mien aussi. En tout cas, si ça n'avait pas été de ma chance naturelle cette histoire n'aurait jamais été sue. Je veux dire que Mu s'était tout de même terré loin du Sanctuaire, à un endroit où personne, sauf moi, ne penserait à aller pour se satisfaire sexuellement. Les autres Chevaliers, je ne nommerai pas de noms, vont à Athènes généralement pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchent. Pas dans un trou perdu qui n'est même pas en Europe ! Il n'y a que moi pour aller là-bas. Et Mu, bien sur.

Une fois après avoir quitter le terrible et humide froid canadien, j'entre dans mon Temple, les membres encore frigorifié par la température nordique d'où je reviens. Toutefois, à l'intérieur de moi, c'est chaud. Un feu, un brasier brûle dans mes entrailles. Je me sens bien, je me sens fort. J'ai l'ultime pressentiment que dès aujourd'hui je vais égayer ma vie de manière intense. Au dépend de quelqu'un d'autre bien sur, mais n'est-ce pas ça le plaisir solitaire justement : de se faire plaisir à soi-même ? Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire sans modération. J'ai trouvé en Mu ce que je recherche depuis un bon moment déjà : une pute bien docile, facile au lit, soumise, bruyante et à porter de la main. Maintenant, j'ai tout ça et même plus. Quelle joie intense, quel bonheur orgasmique ! J'ai tellement eu de plaisir. Sa petite gueule d'ange qui me fait déjà frémir d'excitation et cette application avec laquelle il m'a sucé… Juste à y penser je me sens devenir dur.

J'entre dans mes appartements privés. Une silhouette se profile sur mon lit. La personne se relève sur un coude. Je reconnais ce corps qui n'a plus aucun secret pour moi, mais dont, en même temps, je ne me lasse jamais de redécouvrir. Je laisse tomber mes vêtements au sol et m'insinue sous les couvertures à la rencontre de ce corps mince qui me fait frémir. Une main parcourt mon visage délicatement et avec douceur. Des lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes. Je fais basculer l'autre personne sur le dos et la domine de tout mon corps, l'enjambant avec autorité. Nos langues se rencontrent et s'enlacent. Les doigts fins me caressent le dos, les pectoraux et les biceps avec volupté. Notre baiser s'achève. Je fiche mon regard bleu dans celui vert de mon « amoureux ». Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. « DeathMask, tu sens le sexe. Va prendre une douche. » Le ton est sans appel. Je soupire et me rend à la salle de bain. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. J'entre dans la cabine de douche et fait couler l'eau qui est chaude dès le début. Je n'ai même pas à subir l'intolérable sensation de la fraicheur extrême de l'eau sur ma peau. Je me savonne vigoureusement, faisant partir l'odeur du corps de Mu. Je m'astique la verge jusqu'à ce que jouissance s'en suive. Une fois tout cela terminé, je me sèche le corps, m'ébroue les cheveux et retourne à la chambre où je ne me sens pas particulièrement attendu ce soir. J'enfile un bas de pyjama, car j'ai la vive impression que je ne bénéficierai pas du plaisir de goûter à ce corps que j'apprécie tant enlacé la nuit. Je m'insinue sous les draps noirs et tente tout de même une intrusion dans son camp, la moitié de lit qu'il veut conserver pour dormir. Il me repousse une première fois. Je ne suis pas découragé pour autant. Une deuxième fois, il me retourne dans ma moitié. Aucunement abattu par les deux échecs que je viens d'essuyer, je réessaie. Jamais deux sans trois ; il me repousse. Cette fois, je me sens un peu plus agressif. Je l'enserre de mes bras et le colle contre moi. Il se débat un moment, puis abandonne. Il niche sa tête au creux de mon cou et fusionne son corps au mien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui susurrais-je même si je connais déjà la réponse. » Il soupir. Sa respiration froide fait courir un frisson le long de mon échine. Les muscles de mon dos se contractent à tour de rôle. « Tu as encore couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, DM. » Ce n'est pas une déclaration, c'est une véritable accusation. Sa voix est glacée, tranchante. « Camus, je sais. Ne le prends pas mal. Ne le prends pas personnel surtout. C'est juste plus fort que moi. Voila tout. » Il relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a un air sévère que je n'aime pas. Je préfère te voir offert et obéissant, comme lorsque nous baisons ensemble. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes au moins ? » Ah… La question qui tue. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, mais en même temps je ne veux pas lui mentir et lui avouer ce qui ne colle pas avec la réalité. Je le prends dans les bras et l'embrasse sensuellement. « Tu sais que t'es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Camus. » Cette réponse semble le satisfaire. Il se laisse retomber sur mon corps. Moi et l'art de jouer avec les mots. Je n'oserais pas lui dire que je l'aime puisque ce n'est pas le cas. D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas le désillusionner. J'apprécie le temps que je passe avec lui, que ce soit comme maintenant, simplement collés l'un à l'autre, ou en pleine action, alors qu'il gémit et qu'il est tout à moi.

Je relève sa tête et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Je te connais, Camus. Je sais que tu adores les baisers. T'es à moi, mon beau Français. Je fais durer le baiser longtemps, insinue ma langue dans sa bouche. Des gémissements s'échappent de sa part. Je sens son corps froid qui commence à se frotter contre le mien. Il se positionne à califourchon sur moi. De le sentir qui s'excite, ça me fait bander. En peu de temps, je bande comme un âne. Nos bouches restent toujours soudées. J'ai envie de baiser. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir… mais j'aime ça ! Je le fais brusquement basculer sur le dos. Je recule mon visage du sien. « Je te veux. Je vais te baiser. » Camus ferme les yeux puis les ouvre quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne s'oppose pas. Je nous débarrasse vite fait des vêtements qui empêchent nos deux corps de se toucher parfaitement. Je balade mes mains sur son corps, connaissant par cœur les endroits sensibles qui le font gémir. Sa voix s'élève dans mon Temple. Je promène mes lèvres sur sa peau blanche et douce. Toute cette peau imberbe m'appelle dans un murmure sensuel auquel je ne peux résister. « Prends-moi. » Ses mots résonnent à mes oreilles et l'anticipation du plaisir à venir me fait bander encore plus, si c'est possible. Je prends une capote et me l'enfile rapidement. Camus se couche confortablement sur le dos et relève les jambes. « Tu ne veux pas que je mette de gel ? » Il me fait non de la tête. Tu vas avoir mal, tu le sais. Mais bon, c'est ton choix et ce n'est pas mon problème si tu souffres. Je me place entre ses jambes qu'ils enroulent autour de ma taille. Il m'embrasse sauvagement et s'abandonne à moi. Je place mon gland contre son trou. Il ondule du bassin pour que je le pénètre. T'as l'air bien impatient, Camus. Serais-tu jaloux parce que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et tu veux en ce moment me montrer que tu es mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ? Ah ! Ah ! Amusant.

Je le pénètre par à-coups. Il gémit à chaque secousse. Lorsque je suis bien en lui, je fige un moment, le temps de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je commence un va-et-vient continue et rapide, comme il les aime. Je te connais peut-être trop, Camus, que ça en devient troublant. Je te connais plus que je ne me connais moi-même. Je connais tout le monde, sexuellement parlant, plus que moi. Je ne sais rien de ce qui me donne du plaisir, si ce n'est les gémissements de mes amants.

Je continue de lui labourer le cul avec une certaine frénésie. « Je vais venir, qu'il me dis entre deux gémissements puissants. » Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'accélère même le rythme. L'excitation est à son paroxysme. Camus éjacule, contractant violement les muscles de son anus. L'effet domino s'enclenche ; je jouie à mon tour. Je reste un moment, appuyé sur mes bras tendus, à reprendre mon souffle. Je me retire de Camus et me couche contre son corps moite et froid. Ça me ramène à la réalité en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Le froid contraste tellement avec ma chaleur à moi, que lui se sens fondre et moi geler. On se décolle un instant. J'ôte le condom. Une fois que nous avons tous les deux équilibré nos températures corporelles, Camus viens se coller contre moi. Il m'embrasse avec douceur, tel un remerciement. Il s'endort, la tête appuyée sur mon torse.

Le Soleil commence lentement à faire son apparition au Sanctuaire. Je me dégage de l'étreinte amoureuse de Camus et file vers la salle de bain. Je prends une bonne douche chaude qui à l'avantage de me réveiller et de me réchauffer après les caresses froides de Camus. Une nouvelle journée qui commence. Autant la débuter en beauté ! Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Camus avant de descendre les escaliers qui me séparent des arènes où Shura doit m'attendre impatiemment. C'est notre routine : 5 h le matin aux arènes. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment adoré pour ça… mais est-ce que ça m'importe vraiment de toute façon ? Non. Bonne réponse.

Une fois les marches descendues, je pénètre dans l'arène où Shura, seul, semble s'être endormi en position assise. Ou alors, il est en train de méditer. Faudrait que j'aie le lui demander. Je m'approche de lui et m'assis sur mes talons, une fois rendu à côté de lui. Je l'observe un moment. Je le fixe longtemps, sans cligner des paupières, les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain, un sourire étire ses lèvres. Je vois qu'il tente de le retenir, mais c'est vain, car le sourire triomphe de lui. Sourire : 1, Shura : 0. Il me pousse, certes sans motivation, mais je tombe au sol tout de même, complètement hilare. « T'as pas de concentration. Merde, que t'en a pas. » Je m'assois en tailleur, toujours mort de rire. Il me fait un air boudeur où son sourire amusé déteint gravement. « Imagine-toi, le comique, que c'est très difficile de se concentrer quand il y a quelqu'un qui te regarde avec un air de psychopathe. » Je cesse de rire. Bon, on est ici pour s'entraîner, pas pour déconner. Je me lève et m'étire de tout mon long. « Allez, au travail. » Et l'entrainement commence. Un entrainement comme je les aime : éreintant, physique et long. Je regarde Shura qui sue à grosses gouttes.

La torture, comme Shura nomme nos matinées, se termine juste avant l'heure du diner. Évidemment, avant d'aller en présence des autres Chevaliers, une bonne douche s'impose. Nous nous rendons donc au douches où, comme toujours, il n'y a que nous. C'est ça qu'il aime le Capricorne… être seul avec moi.

Une fois arrivés, Shura démarre l'eau chaude qui commence à cascader sur nos corps. Je secoue mes cheveux sous le jet, ce qui me les plaque violement contre la nuque et le côté gauche de du visage. Je prends un air sensuel, juste pour le plaisir de voir le découragement poindre sur le visage de Shura. J'entrouvre délicatement mes lèvres, clos légèrement mes yeux où je m'efforce de faire briller une étincelle de désir, fait glisser mes doigts sur mon menton et le long de mon cou et finalement, je m'adosse contre le mur de la pièce en penchant doucement la tête sur la gauche. Le Capricorne roule des yeux en me voyant. Je me défais de cette pose et renvoie mes cheveux vers l'arrière d'un brusque mouvement. Je commence à me savonner le corps avec une lenteur calculée, car je sais que d'un moment à l'autre Shura va me sortir la phrase qui lui brûle les lèvres. Et pour répondre, il me faut être dans la possibilité de le faire. Logique, non ? Justement, la question s'envole fébrilement dans l'air humide et lourd des douches. « T'as encore trompé Camus ? » Mon silence et le léger sourire que j'esquisse lui servent amplement de réponse. Il soupir de toute son âme. Ce soupir me semble même haineux et colérique. Aurais-je mis le Cornu en colère contre moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal si ce n'est m'amuser et profiter de la jeunesse de mon corps ? Rien. Voila, le sujet est clos à mon avis. Pas à l'avis de Shura, en tout cas, qui se retourne violement vers moi en me fixant ardemment de ses pupilles sombres. « Tu devrais avoir honte ! Camus est fou amoureux de toi et tu le fais souffrir. Tu le fais intentionnellement ou quoi ? » Je croise les bras et me laisse tomber contre le mur où mon dos se pose. Ahh ! L'éternelle morale à laquelle je dois me résigner tous les matins où j'ai, la veille, couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que Camus. Ce qui veut dire… 7 jours par semaine. Environ. Peut-être plus 6 jours. Oui, 6 jours ! C'est plus réaliste. Je ne me considère pas comme infidèle. Non. Si on dit d'une femme qu'elle est nymphomane, on dit d'un homme qu'il est… un homme. Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis juste un homme qui aime, que dis-je ADORE, le sexe. « Shu… Camus savait dans quoi il se lançait quand il a voulu sortir avec moi. Il le savait pertinemment que je n'étais pas le genre de gars qui se contente d'un seul partenaire. Le même cul, la même voix… Pas pour moi. Tu le sais ! » Je vois les émotions se battre pour avoir la place de choix dans sa petite tête. Il passe rageusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et détourne la tête en faisant un léger « non ». La tentation m'électrise soudainement. Non… je ne devrais pas. Ce ne serait pas bien. Je m'en fiche. En deux enjambées rapides, je me retrouve en face de Shura. Je me laisse doucement tomber sur lui et le plaque contre le mur de pierre. Il me repousse avec violence. « Dégage DeathMask ! Ne me touche même pas ! T'es souillé par les corps de je ne sais pas trop combien de personnes ! » La réplique m'offusque autant qu'elle ne m'amuse. Il me traite comme si j'étais une putain, nom de Dieu ! Je ne donne pas mon corps aux gens, je prends le leur… à eux. Pourtant, l'amusement gagne sur ma colère. « Et tu veux être le prochain à me salir ? » Shura me dévisage, outré de ma demande et ce qu'elle signifie. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, parcourant ses cheveux de mes doigts ainsi que sa nuque. Il reste sans réaction. Je me sépare de lui. « Tu sais ce que j'adore de cette situation, mon beau ? C'est que je peux connaitre toutes tes réactions… sans que tu ne sois capable de me les cacher. » Cherchant ce que je sous-entends par là, il suit mon regard qui est braquer sur sa queue qui avait commencé à gonfler. Il se détourne, attrape sa serviette et sort. La gêne l'a gagné vite, mon bel étalon. Je me mets à rire doucement.

Des pas résonnent soudainement. Ce ne peut pas être Shura. Je sais qu'il n'est pas près à me revoir si tôt. Il n'a probablement pas encore débandé. Ce doit être alors quelqu'un qui vient de terminer son entrainement. Un léger cri de surprise se fait entendre. Je reconnais la voix aussitôt. Je me tourne vers Mu qui me dévisage avec crainte. Tiens-tiens, comme on se revoie, mon mignon. Je secoue mes cheveux et m'avance vers Mu qui reste figé sur place. Sa surprise est visible. Compréhensible ? Aussi. Je l'attrape par l'arrière du cou et le force à m'embrasser. Il se laisse faire, puis tente de se détacher de moi. Je le laisse partir et s'adosser au mur. « Ce soir, tu viendras à mon Temple. En entrant, tu ôteras tes vêtements que tu les mettras sur un fauteuil, puis tu te rendras à ma chambre et tu m'y attendras patiemment. Tu ferras ça vers…. 21 heures.

Si je refuse ? murmure-t-il.

Je suis certain que ton maitre adorerait savoir ce que tu fais de tes nuits… »

Sur ce, je le quitte, la laissant méditer quant à ses futurs agissements. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que j'informe Shion de ça. Qui sait ce que ce dernier pourrait lui faire. Plusieurs punitions infligeables me traversent l'esprit et ça m'excite. Toutefois, je sais parfaitement qu'aucune d'elle ne viendra à l'esprit du Grand Pope, trop bon et gentil. Je retourne à mon Temple qui est vide. Camus est parti. Probablement est-il allé manger au treizième Temple du Sanctuaire, avec les autres Chevaliers. Ce serait logique. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne viendra pas m'enquiquiner ce soir. S'il le fait, je le sort de mon Temple sans ménagement. Je veux être seul avec Mu. Je le veux pour moi toute la nuit, sans interruption quelconque.

Le moment tant attendu arrive enfin. Une vague de bonheur, d'excitation et de fébrilité m'envahit et se propage brusquement dans tout mon corps. Je me contrôle pour empêcher mon érection. Ça va être la première fois que je trompe Camus. La nuance que j'apporte est la suivante : c'est la première fois que je le trompe au Sanctuaire. J'ai toujours fait ça en dehors du lieu saint. Je me disais que ça faisait moins sal. Ouais. Mais bon, je suis prêt maintenant à passer le pas et à pousser ma chance jusqu'à coucher avec quelqu'un du Sanctuaire au Sanctuaire. Cette personne, bien sur, est Mu.

Justement, je l'entends qui arrive. Tapi dans l'ombre, derrière une large colonne de marbre, je l'observe suivre mes ordres à la lettre. Tout d'abord, il se dévêtit et laisse choir ses vêtements sur un fauteuil, comme prescrit. Je le vois ensuite qui se rend à ma chambre. Il y entre et, soudainement, plus un son. Il doit m'attendre. Je le faire poiroter un moment. Je vais le laisser se languir et peut-être même s'inquiéter.

Voila une heure et demi que je suis immobile, adossé, à la colonne de mon Temple. Je me détache de là et marche d'un pas assuré vers mes appartements privés. Mes pas résonnent dans la demeure sacrée et l'écho retentit dans toutes les pièces, telle une menace inévitable. J'arrive dans le cadre de la porte de ma chambre. Je distingue la silhouette de Mu couchée sur le lit. Je m'avance vers lui. Le visage impassible, je me positionne à son côté. Il lève sa petite gueule adorable vers moi. On se regarde un moment dans les yeux. Il détourne la tête. Aurais-tu encore peur ? C'est un peu pitoyable… J'avance ma main vers lui, il se laisse caresser. « Vas-tu me payer ? Souffle-t-il dans le silence. » Je me mets à rire doucement. Quelle naïveté de ta part, mon cher. Tu devrais savoir que je ne te donnerais rien en échange de tes bon « services » si ce n'est le plaisir certain que mon corps peut t'apporter. « Non. » Ma réponse est simple et ponctuée d'une remarque ironique, légèrement blessante. Je le relève sur ses genoux. « Donne-moi du plaisir. » Ma demande le laisse désemparé un moment. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un aliéné. « Tu n'en a pas eu la dernière fois ? » Comment répondre à cela ? Oui, j'en ai eu. Mais, j'en voudrais plus. Je voudrais être « terrassé » par l'orgasme comme certain disent. Me sentir vidé tellement mon plaisir aurait été à son paroxysme. Je voudrais me sentir bien et repu à la fin, et non pas rester sur ma faim.

J'embrasse Mu. Son corps frémit au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau. Je repars à la découverte de ce corps. Mes mains glissent sur lui. Je sens mon être se réchauffer. J'ai envie de lui. Mes lèvres toujours scellées aux siennes, j'approfondis notre baiser. Je détache mes mains de lui pour déboutonner ma chemise et la faire tomber au sol. Je colle mon corps au sien et le couche sur le lit. J'ondule, frottant nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Il reste presque inerte sous moi. Je puise la force que j'ai dans mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids que je sais supérieur au sien. Je sens le baiser s'intensifier et son corps se réchauffer. Durcir aussi. Vive la nudité qui ne peut rien cacher de l'état d'un homme. Je vois la gêne poindre sur son visage. Je me sépare de lui et débute une descente aisée. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de peau qui me tombe sous la bouche. Sa voix commence à s'élevée en gamme. On a passé d'un do mineur au do majeur. Ça me plait. Je mors la peau du ventre et mordille celle de la hanche. Ma chute se continue jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à son sexe qui, droit devant mon visage, semble me lancer un défi silencieux. Je lui passe un premier coup de langue. J'ouvre ma bouche pour l'y entrer, mais la main de Mu me relève. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. « C'est encore toi qui va me donner du plaisir. Ce serait mon tour. » Sa candeur d'âme me fait rire. Pourquoi pas ! Autant le décourager tout de suite. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Il dégrafe mon pantalon et l'envoie au sol. Sa main douce attrape ma verge. Mu me branle un moment avant de commencer doucement à me sucer. Je le regarde. Je vois mon visage qui monte et descend. Sa main droite masturbe tout ce qui reste de ma verge qui ne rentre pas dans sa bouche. Les lèvres closes je l'observe et fait glisser mes pupilles sur sa peau blanche et parfaite. Je laisse mes doigts vagabonder à leur aise sur cette terre pure.

Il me pompe depuis dix minutes. Toujours aucun son n'a franchit mes lèvres. Il relève la tête vers moi, l'air désemparé. Je passe ma main sur son visage et l'approche du mien. Je l'embrasse. Il semble troublé, incertain et déçu. « Si je ne suis pas déjà excité à bloc, ne t'acharne pas, ça ne servira à rien. Je suis sans espoir ! » Je l'allonge de nouveau et reprend, moi, je l'avais laissé. Ses soupirs de plaisirs s'envolent dans l'air. Son corps frémit et tremble de plaisir. Ses doigts glissent clandestinement sur mes épaules. La douceur de cette caresse me fait frissonner un moment. Tu perds de plus en plus la tête, mon beau Mu. Ton regard me le prouve. Je veux plus. Et toi ? Un simple coup d'œil à ton état et la réponse vient d'elle-même. Je remonte le long de ce corps qui me supplie de continuer ce que je faisais. J'embrasse ses lèvres rouges et humides. Son cœur bat la chamade contre le mien qui a légèrement augmenter de tempo. Assez pour me faire une belle érection…

J'allonge le bras et vais quérir un condom. Je me l'enfile avec simplicité. L'habitude. Mu tente de se retourner sur le ventre. Je le maintien sur le dos. Je lui fais comprendre d'écarter les jambes. Il opère docilement. Je me mets dans l'ouverture, passes ses pieds sur mes épaules, relève son bassin et commence à le pénétrer avec mes doigts. Il geint un peu au début, mais rapidement ses suppliques se muent en gémissements de bien-être. T'es prêt à mon avis. C'est pas toujours le meilleur, mais il fait mon affaire. Je commence à m'enfoncer en lui avec une délectation non feinte. Je laisse échapper un soupir de complaisance. J'entame un va-et-vient soutenu et rapide. Les cris de plaisir de Mu ne se font pas attendre pour s'élever dans la pièce. Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, non pas plus rapidement, mais simplement plus fort. Le son de mon propre cœur m'envahit les oreilles. Je me sens sourd à n'importe quel autre bruit. J'aime ça. Cette intimité avec moi-même.

Mes coups de bassin s'accélère, son plaisir s'intensifie. Je sens et vois qu'il est au bord de l'éjaculation. Trop tard pour la retarder, il jouie sur son ventre en un cri à se faire se damner les saints. Il reste pantelant un moment. Je m'extirpe de son intimité et, toujours en extension sur mes bras, je le regarde. « Tu n'as pas… constate-t-il. » Belle déduction Einstein. Je te décernerais presque une médaille pour ça. Le mot important de la phrase étant « presque ». Il ferme les yeux et semble désolé. « Je suis épuisé, je voudrais bien qu'on recommence mais… je n'ai plus l'énergie pour... » Cette phrase, avec ces quelques mots, me fend le cœur. Non pas de tristesse ou même de pitié. Non, de rage. Car la pitié, elle vient de lui à mon égard. Comme si le fait que je n'ai pas éjaculé pouvait susciter une telle émotion. Pathétique ! Je me laisse lourdement tomber à côté de lui et lui hurle presque de quitter mon Temple. Il prend peur et déguerpie très rapidement. Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et les descend, c'est pour me retrouver face-à-queue. Je fais une grimace dédaigneuse. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Hen ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Mais c'est que t'es insolente, nom de Dieu ! Ça te dirait pas des fois d'être normale ? Non ? En commençant par une taille normale ? Non, toujours pas ? En continuant par un temps avant l'éjaculation normal ? Non, pas encore ? Et en terminant par une quantité d'éjaculation normale ? Non, décidément pas ? Bah, va te faire foutre !

* * *

Voici la finde ce chapitre. Je sais, il finit de manière assez étrange, mais je trouvais que si j'écrivais plus, j'allais empiéter sur le prochain chapitre.

Allez review pour me faie plaisir et me donner vos impressions et commentaires.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour tout le temps que je vous ai fait attendre, mais j'espère que l'attente en aura value la peine. Donc pour vous, le troisième épisode du Bordel. Bonne lecture.

Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada, mais l'histoire est à moi! (enfin quelque chose qui m'appartient dans tout ça ! )

Les fautes d'orthographe sont le fruit de mon rush pour écrire le plus vite possible.

* * *

Mu quitte mon Temple en ramassant ses vêtements qui jonchent le sol, éparpillés un peu partout dans ma chambre. Il me jette un regard étrange que je ne veux même pas déchiffrer ou comprendre. Je me fiche un peu de ce qu'il peut bien ressentir ou penser en ce moment. J'ai eu ce que je voulais et c'est tout ce qui m'importe vraiment. Nous avons baisé, encore une fois. Ça fait deux semaines que je l'invite le soir à mon Temple et que, une fois le tout fait, je le retourne au sien sans rien de plus qu'un sourire démontrant ma satisfaction. Cette situation me plait bien. Je crois que c'est un peu ma revanche après ce qui s'est passé à la guerre d'Hadès où il m'a vaincu facilement. S'il a pu me vaincre sur mon propre terrain, le combat, alors aussi bien en trouver un où j'aurai l'avantage. Je n'agis pas très bien et ce n'est pas digne d'un Chevalier d'Athéna d'user des faiblesses et de faire du chantage, mais me suis-je déjà considéré comme un vrai Chevalier au juste ? Non. Je suis un Assassin du Sanctuaire avec une belle armure d'Or et brillante, rien de plus, et ce simple titre me satisfait très bien car il me représente plus que le nom de Chevalier, car ça signifie que je dois protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Je ne suis pas un sauveur, je suis un tueur, point final.

Maintenant que ma petite pute préférée est retournée chez elle, je ne resterai pas seul. Je déteste dormir seul et j'ai mes raisons. N'en reste que je ne peux pas aller voir Camus dans cet état. Direction première : la douche. Je laverai la literie demain. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de risque que Camus vienne dans mon Temple et dans le pire des cas je peux toujours lui dire que c'est tout à moi ce sperme, ça ne le surprendrait même pas venant de moi. J'entre dans la cabine de douche et en très peu de temps, j'ai terminé d'ôter Mu de mon corps. Il ne reste que moi sur cette peau. J'enfile rapidement un chandail à manches courtes et un pantalon-jeans. Je sors de ma demeure « sainte » et prend le temps de sentir le vent nocturne sur mon visage. Je savoure ces quelques petits moments si courants mais dont je ne me lasse pas encore. Profitons de la vie que l'on a même si c'est pour la foutre en l'air. Au moins que ce soit fait parfaitement, alors quel est le problème ? Je commence l'ascension des marches pour me rendre au Temple de Camus qui doit bien se douter que je vais arriver. Je dors toujours avec lui la nuit. Et lui, il ne me repousse jamais. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il m'aime alors il n'y a aucune raison que pareille chose n'arrive à mon avis. Tout de même, que ferais-je sans lui parfois. Je traverse facilement le Temple du Lion, de la Vierge, de la Balance, du Scorpion, du Sagittaire et me voici à celui de Capricorne. Je passe à travers dans le silence le plus total. Je regarde devant moi ; il ne me reste plus qu'une volée de marches avant d'arriver chez le Verseau et pouvoir dormir en paix. « Tiens, DM. Tu t'en vas chez Camus.

-Belle constatation, Shura. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure ?

-Pas grand-chose… Tu crois que Camus ne sais pas que tu couches avec Mu ?

-Je crois bien que oui. Sinon, il ne m'en parle pas. Allez, je pars ; il doit m'attendre sagement, comme toujours.

-T'es dégueulasse.

-Je sais que je suis parfait, mon vieux. »

Je repars. Toujours ce même discours que Shura me fait depuis quelques jours. Je sais que pour être un bon garçon je devrais l'écouter et ne pas courir après le trouble. Toutefois, c'est plus fort que moi, il me faut du risque. Et ça c'est probablement le plus gros risque que j'ai couru depuis un très long moment. Surtout que si ça ce savait, je crois que le Sanctuaire au complet m'en voudrais pour de tels comportements. Mais même en songeant à ça, je ne réussis pas à me sentir coupable du mal que je pourrais faire à Camus s'il venait à le découvrir un jour que je joue encore plus dans son dos.

J'arrive au Temple du Verseau qui est plongé dans le noir. Il y a malgré cela une faible lumière qui coule de sous la porte de la chambre. J'ouvre la dite porte et voit Camus qui lit, couché sur son lit. Je m'avance vers lui et me dévêtit en chemin. Il lève brièvement les yeux vers moi et retourne ensuite à son livre. Je me glisse sous les draps et pose ma tête dans son cou. Je commence à baiser sa peau doucement. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur son ventre et ses côtes. Ma main descend plus bas et se faufile sous le pantalon de son pyjama. Je le vois qui tente de rester concentré sur son livre et constate avec plaisir que c'est finalement peine perdue pour lui. Il dépose son bouquin sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et il me regarde dans les yeux. T'es beau Camus. Avec ce visage entre le plaisir et la froideur, à la lisière de deux émotions. « Embrasse-moi » qu'il me chuchote. Bien sur, t'avais même pas à le demander. Je le fais basculer pardessus moi et il m'embrasse. Placer ainsi, je peux à loisir le toucher et lui ne peux que se laisser faire par moi. Sa langue rencontre la mienne et mes mains s'accrochent aux fesses froides de cet homme qui a tout pour être mon contraire. Nous nous embrassons longtemps. Je pétrie doucement ses fesses et décide finalement de faire glisser le pantalon de pyjama le long de ses jambes, laissant à nue sa verge qui se dresse. Je l'empoigne et commence à la masturber lentement. Je l'entends qui soupire alors qui nos lèvres sont scellées. J'accélère la cadence, je veux qui s'abandonne totalement à moi. Je sens, de sa part, encore un peu de réticence. Il en est toujours ainsi lorsqu'il est question de sexualité entre nous. De mon autre main, j'agrippe sa nuque et fais en sorte de garder son visage près du mien. Il salive de plus en plus et un filet s'écoule sur ma joue. Il a de la difficulté à faire trois choses en même temps : m'embrasser, savourer le plaisir que je lui procure et déglutir.

Il se laisse tomber sur moi et recule son visage du mien. Ses joues sont rouges, ses lèvres aussi et son regard est vague. Il va bientôt craquer. Il remue ses lèvres. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Mais je m'en fiche éperdument. Je le veux. Je ressens en moi l'envie intense de le posséder en entier. Je le veux et maintenant. Je ne suis pas patient. Je lui caresse le dos, la nuque, les fesses, les cuisses, les bras, tout ce qui est à portée de main et qui pourrait le faire frémir et défaillir un petit peu plus. Il tremble contre moi, je l'entends qui soupire et gémit. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et il détourne le visage. D'une main je lui prends la tête et le force à m'embrasser. Il se laisse faire, il aime ça. Et moi aussi, mettre un peu de violence là-dedans, ça ne me déplait pas ! Il roule sur le côté et me regarde intensément. Je fais de même. « Quoi ? » que je lui chuchote. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite et se laisse tomber sur le dos, le regard dirigé vers le plafond. « Je dois dormir. » QUOI??!!! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'on va arrêter ça là ? Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? C'est pas toi qui s'es choppé une érection de la mort. Et tu crois que je vais être capable de m'en débarrasser comme ça ? Et merde, fais pas chier Camus ! « Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je un peu froidement. » Il se redresse et se dirige vers la salle de bain. « J'ai mission demain et… je me dois d'être en forme.

-Woh minute ! Tu vas en mission et c'est juste maintenant que tu me le dis ? Tu pars pour combien de temps ?!

-Juste une semaine. Tu ne vas pas en mourir. Tu vas voir, tout va bien aller. »

Il entre dans la salle de bain et me laisse seul dans le lit. Étape numéro 1 : se débarrasser de cette protubérance qui me sert de sexe. Étape 1 réussie avec succès. Étape 2, en rapport avec la 1 : Nettoyer tout ce sperme. Étape 2 réussie. La troisième maintenant : Capoter ! Je vais devoir passer une semaine sans Camus ! Il veut ma mort, c'est sur. Il sait très bien que…. Et criss ! Il a raison, c'est pas une semaine qui va venir à bout de moi, non de non.

Camus sort de la salle de bain et vient me rejoindre sous les draps. Je suis étendu sur le dos et j'ai une attirance particulière pour le plafond. Je suis encore énervé par le fait qu'il attende à la dernière minute pour m'annoncer ce genre de chose-là. Et puis, c'est quoi cette raison de _Il faut que je sois en forme pour ma mission_ ? C'est n'importe quoi totalement. Je veux dire que si je n'étais pas revenu, il aurait passé la nuit à m'attendre et il n'aurait pas plus dormit. Il n'aurait pas dormit du tout, alors que là, on aurait baisé une petite heure, disons, je vais le ménager un peu, et ensuite on dort et il sera frais et dispo pour demain. Alors qu'il ne vienne pas me faire chier avec son besoin de dormir pour être en forme, c'est presque ridicule. En fait, non, C'EST ridicule ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait vraiment sorti quelque chose d'aussi débile pour…

Camus se colle contre moi. Il pose sa tête aux cheveux humides sur mon torse et embrasse mes pectoraux. S'il croit qu'il va se faire pardonner aussi facilement, et bien il rêve en couleur le Glaçon. Il m'a quand même laissé en plan alors que j'avais plus qu'envie de lui. Il aurait au moins pu me finir avant de me quitter pour aller prendre une douche, le salaud ! Il passe son bras pardessus moi et effleure mon visage du bout de ses ongles. Il tourne mon menton vers lui et il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement et lentement. « Bonne nuit. À la semaine prochaine. » Il ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil venir le chercher et l'emporter très loin d'ici.

Le matin, je me réveille seul dans le lit de Camus. Il est déjà parti et à laisser sur l'oreiller un morceau de papier ou il a écrit qu'il me souhaite une très bonne semaine et qu'il a hâte de revenir me voir. Va chier ! Maintenant que je me retrouve seul pour les nuits, je peux tout de même en profiter un peu. Je peux me lâcher lousse et faire ce qui me plait sans avoir à me soucier du regard accusateur de Camus, puisqu'il est parti. Je me doute bien qu'il sait pertinemment que je risque de le tromper lors de sa mission. Mais un homme reste un homme. Et moi, je resterai ce que je suis, quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne suis pas fidèle, je ne suis pas amoureux, alors pourquoi me restreindre et brimer mes envies ? Aucune raison. Je vais même aller faire un petit tour en ville, histoire de changer d'air. Ce n'est pas que je me lasse de Mu, mais disons qu'un peu de nouveauté, ça fait toujours du bien. Ce sera pour ce soir. Je connais des propriétaires de bordels qui vont être heureux de me retrouver après tout ce temps.

Pour l'instant je quitte les lieux et retourne à mon Temple pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable pour aller à l'entrainement. Il est un peu plus tard qu'à l'habitude, mais je crois bien que Shura est encore à l'Arène. Autant en profiter un peu et me faire faire la morale tout de suite. Allez, je vais avoir ma dose de bonnes paroles et ensuite je n'aurai plus à me soucier de ça. Je me sens comme un enfant qui va à l'église chercher sa bénédiction avant de bien débuter sa journée dans le respect des règles dites par le prêtre. À la différence que je ne suivrai pas les consignes de Shura et que celui-ci n'est pas un prêtre. À moins que oui mais qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit.

Je débarque aux arènes et regarde autour de moi. Plusieurs Chevaliers en vue, mais pas mon Cornu ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin, dans le pire des cas, il est simplement déjà être de retour à son Temple. Chose qui m'étonnerait un peu, mais on ne sait jamais. Je salue Saga qui m'envoyait la main. Je déteste ces formalités débiles… Depuis que toute la Chevalerie est redevenue en harmonie, on est tous supposés être amis. Des amis… Quel truc débile, comme si j'avais besoin de ça dans ma vie. Je n'en ai jamais eu et ce n'est pas maintenant que je pourrais en avoir besoin. N'en reste que je dois faire comme si. Je ne veux pas, mais si je veux que Shion me lâche un peu les baskettes avec toutes ces morales sur les bonnes manières… et ble ble ble. Je ne vois toujours pas Shura. Mais ou, Diable, peut-il être cet Espagnol ? « Salut, connard. » Ah quelle voix magnifique et si douce à mon oreille. C'est un vrai délice pour moi que de l'entendre me parler avec autant d'amour et de délicatesse à mon égard. Milo. « Bon matin, Milo. Quel bon vent t'amène à venir me faire la conversation ?

-Je viens juste te prévenir que si tu trompe Camus et que tu le rends triste, je te démolis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le rendrai pas triste, parce qu'il n'en saura rien! »

Suite à ces paroles qui font réagir Milo, car il en devient rouge de rage, je le laisse en arrière et m'éloigne. Oh pauvre petit. Il ne s'est toujours pas remis du fait que je sois avec Camus alors que lui l'aime depuis la nuit des temps. Pardon, ils sortaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que je séduise Camus. Je suis méchant... Non, mais c'est vrai. Ils étaient en couple depuis, je crois, deux mois, et puis je me suis embarqué dans tout ça et depuis j'ai Camus à mon bras qui ne vit plus que pour moi. Ah !

Je commence mon entrainement, tout en jetant toujours un coup d'œil autour au cas où je verrais Shura du coin de l'œil. Ce qui ne semble pas être près d'arriver. Car même après deux heures aux Arènes, je ne l'est même pas entraperçu, ni même eu un mirage de lui. Bon, il n'est pas venu ici aujourd'hui. J'attrape Saga un moment et lui demande s'il n'aurait pas vu mon Capricorne préféré. Ilo me sourit et me répond qu'il vient de l'apercevoir aller aux douches. Shura s'était entrainé sur la plage pour aller dans l'eau et méditer peut-être un peu aussi. Je le remercie maladroitement et m'en vais. Je l'entends qui rigole un peu de ma maladresse. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de dire merci, alors, il ne faut pas trop en attendre de ma part. Je sais parfaitement que ça a mal sorti, c'était loin d'être naturel.

J'arrive aux douches. Pas un chat. Elles ont l'air vides. J'avoue que ce n'est pas fréquent d'y voir quelqu'un à cette heure. Je me dévêtis dans un vestiaire et prend une serviette propre. Je me dirige vers la douche commune. Le voila mon Cornu ! J'avance vers lui avec assurance. Il se croit seul et ça parait. Jolie verge, très cher ami ! Je me colle à son dos et lui embrasse les épaules, la nuque et la joue. Je lui caresse le torse et les bras, puis m'engage vers le bas-ventre. Ma main va remplacer la sienne et je le branle avec fermeté. Il laisse tomber sa tête contre mon épaule et me laisse lui faire plaisir à ma guise. Son souffle est moite et ses yeux sont clos. Je le masturbe d'une main et de l'autre je glisse sur son corps mouillé. Il tourne doucement sa tête et j'en profite pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser ! Un mélange de force, de volonté et d'envie. C'est presque animal. Il me mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais je m'en fiche. Son corps convulse doucement et, du coin de l'œil, je vois le sperme qui sort de son sexe. Il m'embrasse de nouveau avec cette même gloutonnerie que tout à l'heure. Mon sang se mêle à nos salives. Il me mord encore un fois. Une deuxième ouverture se fait à ma lèvre inférieure. Nos lèvres se séparent et je lui murmure au travers de la musique de l'eau qui éclabousse le sol : « T'as aimé, Shura ? » Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit. « Je savais bien que c'était toi, DM. » Il se décolle de moi et passe son visage sous le jet. Il se tourne vers moi et pendant quels instants, il fait comme si je n'étais pas là. J'allume une douche à mon tour et commence à me laver. « T'as pas répondu à ma question. » Il se contente de soupirer. Ça me suffit comme réponse. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ? me demande Shura en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je sais pas trop. Je croyais que t'allais me faire la morale sur je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi, mais disons que t'es mal placé maintenant. Dis, ça t'arrive souvent de te branler ici, à la vue de n'importe qui ?

-Ça ne regarde que moi.

Je prends ça pour un oui. Il détourne son visage, ce qui me permet de pouvoir me rendre compte que j'ai bel et bien raison. Je trouve ça drôle. Et bien, dans quel monde sommes-nous donc ? Je n'en sais rien, mais il me plait bien comme il est. Ça c'est certain ! Je termine de me laver et je me prépare à quitter. Avant cela, je me retourne et vais embrasser Shura. Le baiser et long et prononcé. J'entends des pas qui arrivent. Je m'en fiche. Ça ne peut pas être Camus, alors ça m'importe peu de me faire pincer par un autre Chevalier. « Shura. DeathMask. » Shaka. Bon allez, je vais y aller. Il y a de ces gens que l'on n'est pas capable de sentir, de voir en peinture ou même en vrai, et bien… disons que Shaka de la Viarge (et non pas Vierge) fait partie de ceux-là. Je vais aux vestiaire, enfile des vêtements et quitte.

Je commence à gravir les marches et retourne à mon Temple. Le reste de la journée passa plutôt vite et enfin la fin de la soirée arrive. J'enfile un pantalon jeans et une chemise, tous deux noir de jais. Je descends les marches du Sanctuaire et vais en ville grâce à une simple téléportation. Un bordel que je connais bien se profile devant moi, je m'y rends et pousse la porte d'entrée de manière triomphante. On vient me voir et on me salue grassement. « Vous voulez ?

-La plus belle créature que vous ayez. »

La teneuse du bordel me sourit de toutes ces dents, dont deux étaient en or. Elle m'envoie à la chambre douze et en quelques minutes, une magnifique femme entre. Généreusement proportionnée, avec une croupe magnifique, elle se déhanche jusqu'à moi. Elle grimpe sur le lit et fait une moue adorable. Je lui souris avec intérêt. J'approche mon visage du sien et lui embrasse la joue, le coin de l'œil et la commissure des lèvres. Je glisse mes lèvres vers son oreille dont je suce doucement le lobe et je lui dis : « Si tu fais comme je veux, tu seras grassement payée. » Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil et elle me sourit. Les femmes sont si belles lorsqu'elles sont elle-même.

Elle se laisse tomber sur moi et je sens son souffle court contre mon torse. Elle se redresse finalement et me regarde avec une pointe d'étonnement. Un remercîment franchit ses lèvres rouges. Elle m'embrasse puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Je peux être payée. » Je la considère un moment. Je commence à me revêtir rapidement, car je ne tiens pas, maintenant que j'ai terminé, à rester ici trop longtemps. Je prends mon portefeuilles et en tire la somme de 12 000 euros. Je les jette sur le lit et la prostituée me regarde avec étonnement. Jamais, je suppose, elle n'a vue une aussi grande somme liquide sous ses yeux. Elle les compte à deux fois pour être certaine du chiffre. Je lui donne 2000 et lui dit de les garder. Elle me répond qu'elle n'a pas le droit. Je les reprends donc. Elle se revêtit à son tour et nous descendons à l'étage du bas ou la propriétaire nous attend. « Dix mille euros pour vous et deux mille pour elle.

-Non, tout est pour moi.

-Donc, douze mille pour vous et deux mille pour elle. Elle a agit en maitre, alors je veux qu'elle en soit récompensée. »

La somme est assez grande pour qu'elle ne dise plus rien contre mon choix. Je me dirige vers la porte de sortie lorsqu'une main tira doucement ma chemise. Je me retourne et rencontre le visage magnifique de la pute. Elle s'en va pour sortir elle aussi. Nous sortons donc du lieu ensemble. Elle m'arrête et me demande pourquoi j'ai tant tenu à lui verser de l'argent à elle directement. « Une femme ne devrait pas faire ce genre de travaille. C'est malsain.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas rencontrée.

-Une beauté comme toi ? Ça n'aurait rien changé dans ma vie, pour dire vrai. »

Sur ce je quitte les lieux. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? À ce que je la demande en mariage ? Une femme c'est une femme. J'ai vu mieux, mais j'ai vu pire. Elle doit fulminer en arrière de moi, ce n'était pas très galant, mais c'est le fond de ma pensée. Je ne veux pas m'enticher des gens, ça ne rime à rien de toute façon. Allez, direction le Sanctuaire, à moins que je ne fasse une autre halte dans un autre bordel. Oui, je prendrais bien une autre femme !

* * *

Voila ce qu'il en est. Je prévient d'avance que le prochain chapitre change un peu de style, car je veux mieux faire connaitre DM.

Allez, à plus ! Kiss Kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Boujour à vous tous et toutes ! Voici le numéro 4 de on histoire "Le Bordel". Il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais qui s'en soucie vraiment ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai changer la catégorie de cette histoire. On est rendu avec "Romance / Angst" et c'est fait exprès. Vous allez avoir un avant-goût dans ce chapitre du pourquoi.

Allez, je vous laisse vous amusez,

Les persos sont à Masami Kurumada.

Les fautes d'orthographes sont à moi et je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!

* * *

Je rentre à mon Temple, toutefois, je n'ai rien à y faire. La journée va être longue, je le sens. Encore une autre nuit de débauche que j'ai passée en dehors du Sanctuaire. Encore deux putes que je me suis envoyées sans vergogne. Encore une autre nuit ou je n'ai pas dormi. Encore une autre raison pour Camus de m'en vouloir et potentiellement de me laisser. Malgré cela, je vais faire en sorte pour qu'il ne sache pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je me doute bien qu'il sait que je vais le tromper pendant son absence. Il commence à me connaitre après tout, non ? Mais il ne veut pas le voir, ça fait trop mal de savoir qu'on n'est pas unique dans la vie de quelqu'un, principalement dans la vie de la personne qu'on aime. Je sais que ma conduite peut être dégoûtante aux vues de certains individus, mais ceux-là, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas de vie ou qu'ils n'osent pas l'exploiter à son maximum par peur ou pour ne pas enfreindre des règles sociales dérisoires. Moi, je n'ai pas peur de cela, il faut toujours quelqu'un d'un peu plus marginal que les autres. À ce titre, je suis la personne qui y répond. Disons aussi que je ne suis aucun vrai code, si ce n'est le mien. Même les dix commandements de ma religion, je ne les respecte pas tous. « Adorer le seul vrai dieu : Dieu (Yahvé ou Allah, même chose). » Je ne crois pas vraiment en LUI et je ne crois pas qu'IL croit en moi, parce que s'IL l'a déjà fait et bien IL a dû m'abandonner il y a de cela très longtemps. « Consacré le septième jour de la semaine pour Dieu ». Dimanche en fin de compte. Non, c'est un jour que je prends pour mes missions ou meurtres de dernière minute. Donc, il va de soit que ce ne serait pas pendant ces moments que je pourrais le mieux L'honorer ou quelque chose de la sorte. IL serait plutôt outré d'un tel comportement à son égard. « Ne pas commettre de meurtre » Euuuuuuh… Je vais me passer de commentaire quant à celle-là. « Proscrire l'adultère » Là encore, je crois que c'est plus qu'évident que je ne suis pas cette règle à la con. Je trompe tellement de fois Camus que c'en est presqu'extraordinaire. Non mais c'est vrai ! Je passe plus de la moitié de mon temps à coucher avec d'autres qu'avec la personne avec laquelle je suis en couple. « Ne pas mentir » Là encore, j'ai fait ça pendant un très long moment au temps ou Saga était le Pope et maintenant encore dans mon couple avec Camus. Bah, ça en fait déjà cinq que je ne respecte pas. C'est la moitié. Ça va mal mon affaire et je m'en fous.

C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche. Je n'en ai pas physiquement besoin, mais mentalement ça va me faire quelque chose pour m'occuper en attendant que je trouve mieux. Je m'y rends donc et entre dans la salle de bain ou je laisse tomber au sol mes vêtements. J'allume l'alimentation d'eau chaude et me glisse sous le jet. L'eau coule le long de mon corps et m'enveloppe dans un drap mouillé. Je me laisse tomber et m'appuie le front sur la paroi de la douche. Je ferme les yeux et savoure la sensation. Le calme m'envahit, pour un des rares moments de ma vie.

Je sens que ma respiration se fait plus difficile, comme si quelqu'un me serrait à la gorge. Je tente de bouger mais j'en suis incapable. Une douleur aigue me prend au ventre. J'ai l'impression d'être transpercer. La douleur s'amplifie de plus en plus et se multiplie dangereusement. Elle me lacère la chaire et mon corps en entier est attaqué. Mais toujours aucun mouvement que je réussisse à esquisser. Je suffoque. Mes poumons se contractent pour trouver la moindre parcelle d'air qui ne vient pas. Mes yeux s'exorbitent et me corps convulse, décuplant la souffrance que je ressens. Je tombe brutalement vers l'arrière en voyant comme dernière image avant de partir, celle d'un homme au corps ruisselant de sang (probablement le mien) et au visage flou.

Je pousse un cri en m'écroulant au sol, dans ma douche. Je me suis endormi. NNNOOONNN! Je ne devais pas dormir. Ça va recommencer. Je ne veux pas. Non ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais Camus n'est plus au Sanctuaire. Je vais y arriver, mais ma seule chance est celle de rester éveillé encore jusqu'à ce que la semaine soit terminée. Assis au sol, le visage directement sous le jet de la douche, je me sens comme un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. J'ai encore le corps parcouru par des spasmes de peur. Je dois me calmer, comme ça tout va s'arranger et ça va passer.

Bon, voila une vingtaine de minutes que de l'eau froide me coule dessus de manière sadique. Mais ça, je m'en fous complètement. Je me lève et sort de la douche. Une serviette autour de la taille, je me rends à ma chambre pour me laisser choir sur mon lit et regarder le plafond en attendant de reprendre mes esprits complètement. Ce genre de rêve me fait perdre tous mes moyens et me laisse avec l'impression d'être devenu une poupée de chiffon. J'ai peur… Drôle de mot lorsqu'il se rapporte à moi… « Peur ». Enfin, il fallait bien qu'une fois dans ma vie, ce mot fasse partie de ceux qui me représentent. J'arrive à ma chambre et en pousse la porte sans grande volonté, les muscles toujours dans une sorte d'atonie. Toutefois, ma volonté d'aller m'étendre pour reprendre mes esprits ne sera pas accomplie. Mu me regarde avec un mélange de surprise et de tristesse. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à me forger rapidement un masque de distance. Pourquoi t'es ici, toi ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé à ce que je sache. Et disons que t'es pas la personne que j'ai le gout de voir en ce moment. Moi qui voulais être seul, j'ai manqué mon coup, parce que là, je sens que le tit Bélier va vouloir me parler bien que je n'en ai pas envie. Bah, j'ai qu'à le chasser d'ici en hurlant et en vociférant. Bonne idée, sauf que je n'ai pas la force de le faire. « Qu'est-ce tu veux ? grommelais-je. » Mu semble sortir d'une rêverie, car il cligne à plusieurs reprises des paupières et me fixe jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres. Là seulement, il détourne la tête. Beaucoup de secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne me parle. « Je pensais pas que… enfin… ça fait bizarre de te voir avec les cheveux comme ça. » Comme ça ? Ah ça… J'ai juste pas les cheveux dans les airs, je n'ai pas pris le temps, me tentait pas. Je comptais 'était le dernier des mes soucis en ce moment. Mais bon, et puis j'allais m'étendre, alors ce n'est pas la mer à boire que je l'ai pas fait. Allez va-t-en, maudit Bélier. Je veux pas te voir la gueule, je ne suis même pas dans le mood de te baiser violemment pour te faire comprendre que tu fais ce que je veux. « Dégage de mon Temple, Bélier. » Le manque de familiarité que j'emploie semble le laisser perplexe. « Non, il faut que je te parle. T'es un Chevalier très craint par la plupart pour ta cruauté, mais moi je n'ai pas peur de toi. C'est pour ça que je viens te dire que je veux que tout ce qui se passe entre nous cesse dès maintenant parce que sinon je vais aller en parler à mon maitre et je ne suis pas certain qu'il souhaite savoir que tu me tourmentes de la sorte en m'utilisant comme un objet sexuel pour assouvir tes besoins, surtout que t'es en couple avec Camus en ce moment…

-Et moi, le coupais-je, je ne crois pas qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre que tu es un putain dans un bordel pas très-très recommandable. Alors, tiens-toi-le pour dis, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, Mu. Et maintenant… TU DÉGOSSES DE MON TEMPLE !! »

Et il se lève en un bond et sort de mon Temple aux pas de course. Je crois que j'ai réussis à lui foutre la trouille assez. Je me suis surpris moi-même. Je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de hurler, sauf que là, je me sens épuisé. Maintenant qu'il est parti, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur mon lit et fixe le plafond d'un air absent et ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément. Je crois que je suis revenu à la normale. Je ne tremble plus, c'est déjà ça de fait. Mais comment se fait-il que tout cela me revient ? Je n'en voulais pas, j'aurais très bien pu m'en passer. Le pire c'est que j'ai été plutôt raisonnable, mais il semblerait qu'un meurtre est un meurtre de trop. J'en ai assez. J'ai été hanté par ces cauchemars durant de si nombreuses années. Je n'en dormais presque plus, mais maintenant je croyais que tout cela été passé et que je m'en étais débarrassé, mais non, je suis damné et je dois vivre avec ces mauvais rêves qui noircissent mes nuits et détruisent mes jours.

Je soupire, mais un rire étouffé et rauque me fait détourner la tête. Qui est là ? Je ne sens aucun cosmos, ce doit être un page ou quelque chose qui peut ressembler à ça. Je le fixe, il n'ose pas entrer dans ma chambre. Le Pope l'a probablement envoyé me chercher. Je me redresse, mais retombe avec une lourdeur inhabituelle. Je tente de nouveau de me lever, mais on me retient, plusieurs mains me tiennent couché contre le lit. L'enfant avance vers moi et son visage déformé m'observe un long moment. Je sens le dégoût me gagner, moi que l'horreur n'a jamais effrayé. La bouche tordue, la paupière gonflée de l'œil percé droit, l'œil gauche injecté de sang, les narines fendues jusqu'à l'arrête du nez, les joues creuses, une oreille manquante, le tient vert et gris, la bave coulant de sa bouche, la mâchoire inférieur brisée, les vêtements déchirés laissant voir un corps couverts d'ecchymoses et de plaies ouvertes, les bras ballants et le sang qui coule de partout sur son petit corps ; c'est ce qui s'offre à ma vue. Il avance jusqu'à moi qui tente de toute mes force de partir. Je veux me sauver d'ici. Il monte sur le lit et son sang goutte sur mon torse nu. « Tu mas tué ». Je sais. Sa voix d'enfant est enrouée et brisée. « Pourquoi? POURQUOI?! » Je ne sais pas. Il plaque violement ses mains sur moi et me frappe à plusieurs reprises. Sa force n'est pas suffisante pour m'infliger de la douleur. Il m'attrape soudainement à la gorge et me la sert. Il me regarde droits dans les yeux. Moi, je détourne mon regard, je ne veux pas affronter son visage difforme. Une violente douleur se fait sentir. Il me mord en plein visage. Je tente de crier, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis incapable d'émettre le moindre bruit. La douleur s'amplifie et encore plus lorsque l'air glisse sur ma joue. Je tourne mes yeux vers l'enfant qui, entre ses dents, tient un morceau de peau : la mienne. Mon sang coule le long de mon visage. Mon ancienne victime lâche mon cou et sa petite main s'engouffre dans ma bouche. Ses doigts deviennent comme des lames qui me lacèrent l'intérieur du corps. Ma gorge se met à saigner et j'avale ce liquide qui me brûle les organes tel un acide. J'ai le temps d'entendre l'enfant rire candidement avant qu'il ne plonge sa main devenue couteau dans ma cervelle, son sang rouge et pur s'égouttant désormais sur mon cadavre sanguinolent.

J'ouvre les yeux en hurlant de toutes mes forces. Je plaque ma main contre mon torse humide. Je lève me main jusqu'à mes yeux. Du sang. Du sang ! DU SANG ? Mais comment… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, non ? Me serais-je blesser ? Qui m'aurais fait ça ? L'enfant ? Impossible, il n'est plus réel, il est mort, je l'ai tué il y a probablement un long moment. Non. Je ne veux pas devenir fou. Pas encore. Je parcours mon corps en entier des mains jusqu'à ce que je regarde de nouveau ma main. De l'eau, de la sueur. Voila, ce que c'était. J'avais halluciné. Il faut que je me débarrasse de tout ça. Trois jours, hen ? Ça fait qu'il en reste combien alors ? Quatre. Merde, je n'ai jamais trouvé une semaine aussi longue que celle-ci. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui m'effraye tant. Je veux dire que des cadavres j'en ai côtoyé plusieurs, j'en ai mutilé des personnes dans ma simple vie. Alors pourquoi le fait de revoir une de mes victimes pendant qu'elle est défiguré et sanglante me répugne et me fait ressentir ce malaise insoutenable. Je crois que j'ai une piste. C'est parce que je sais qu'à chaque fois, je vais finir par mourir et dans la douleur en plus, et je déteste la sensation. C'est la peur de mourir encore qui me paralyse comme ça. La prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, je m'arrange pour ne pas avoir peur, je vais m'en sortir comme ça et tout va mieux aller. Je n'aurai plus peur de dormir à l'avenir. Quelle situation étrange tout de même quad j'y pense ; j'ai peur de dormir. C'est pourtant quelque chose de si normal, de si fondamental et pourtant juste l'idée de m'endormir me fait frissonner. Mais ça c'est juste à cause de mes cauchemars. Une fois ce problèmes régler, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter dans la vie, car l'idée de tuer, ce plaisir, je pourrai plus jamais m'en passer sous peine de devoir subir des rêves effroyables qui me hantent ensuite, comme une vengeance me victime après mes actes.

Mais maintenant, ça ne m'avance pas plus. Certes, ça avance mon niveau de fatigue, mais pas ma situation actuelle. J'ai peut-être une idée pour ce soir : je vais aller dormir avec quelqu'un. Probablement qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui comme Camus ont ce don pour me permettre de dormir. Ce sera Shu. Je l'ai décidé. Tu seras mon antidote aux cauchemars par intérim, puisque Camus est parti en mission. Je jure que si Shura à la capacité de faire ce que je veux qu'il soit capable de faire, le prochain conseil qu'il me donnera, je le suivrai à la lettre, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être actif. Par exemple, s'il me dit de rester fidèle à Camus, je peux le faire durant tout le temps ou on sera ensemble, mais si on casse ensuite, et bien je vais cesser de le suivre ce conseil parce qu'il n'aurait plus sa raison d'être. Voila-voila, une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant, je crois que je peux être tranquille pour un moment.

Je sors de mon temple et pars à la rencontre du Shura, car il faut bien que je le tienne informer de ce que je compte faire, puisqu'il est un des principaux intéressés. Je l'attrape justement alors qu'il revenait des arènes. Je cours un peu dans les escaliers pour arriver à sa hauteur. « Hep, le Cornu! Yo, what's up ? Hey, regarde-moi pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? (…silence…) Ok, oublie cette question finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, DeathMask ? »

Quel ton glacial, sérieusement. Je sais bien que Shura doit encore me reprocher d'avoir tromper Camus, mais là, je crois qu'il est à bout de nerf. Et j'aurais de la misère à croire que se soit juste de ma faute. Ok, je sais que je n'ai pas un comportement qui lui plait et que je fais rien non plus pour améliorer les choses, mais de là à ce que ça le mette de si mauvaise humeur, il y a des limites. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose que j'ai manqué, il s'est peut-être engueuler avec quelqu'un plus tôt, qui sait. « Tu t'es pogner avec quelqu'un avant ou bien t'as juste décidé que t'étais pas du monde avec moi ? » Il me lance un regard noir mais qui rapidement s'adoucit. « S'cuse-moi. C'est juste que… je t'en parle rendu à mon Temple. »

Nous voilâmes justement rendus à son temple. Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Je l'observe un moment et me rend à la cuisine. J'ai soif ! Je sais, c'est très philosophique. Je ne sais pas pourtant ce que je veux boire. Mon regard se pose en fin de compte sur quelque chose qui m'intéresse franchement : alcool! Bonne idée. Je lance par l'ouverture de la porte : « Shu, tu veux tu quelque chose à boire ?

-Une bière. »

Je ne réponds pas mais ouvre le frigo pour en sortir une bière, comme demander par le maitre de la maison. Mon tour maintenant de me servir. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux. Je regarde autour. Bah, je vais prendre une bière aussi. Tant qu'à ne pas être original ! Et de toute façon, c'est de l'alcool alors c'est correct, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi en ce moment. Que serais-je si je n'avais pas la possibilité de boire quand j'en ai besoin ? Pas grand-chose ou alors je serais ce qu'il faudrait, en tant que Chevalier, que je sois. Bon, maintenant que ce problème de déshydratation est réglé… je vais retourner au salon et aller à la rencontre, de nouveau, du Capricorne. Minute, je vais finir cette bière tout de suite. Voila. J'en prends un autre et ensuite je vais aller le rejoindre. Comme ça, ça fait plus mon affaire ! J'en déjà une dans le corps et ça règle plusieurs problèmes.

Shura me regarde entrer, sans toutefois se lever ou faire quelque mouvement que se soit. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et lui tend sa bière qu'il attrape sans grande volonté. Une gorgée de prise. Le silence s'installe, seulement meublé par le bruit de déglutition créé lorsque nous avalons nos bières.

Une heure s'est écoulé. On n'a pas encore échangé un mot, mais avons bu pour un total de 12 bières, dont sept cadavres de bouteilles sont mes victimes. Je ressens un peu l'effet de l'alcool. « Bon, DM… » Les premiers mots prononcés en une heure. La voix de Shu est vaguement incertaine. « Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais déjà ? » Je baisse la tête et rencontre les yeux noirs de Shura. Couché sur mes cuisses, il laisse tomber au sol la treizième bière de l'heure. « Je vais coucher avec toi, cette nuit. » L'assurance dans ma voix me laisse moi-même ébranlé. « Je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis bourré, mais l'idée me plait. » Sans que je ne m'y attende, je me retrouve couché sur le dos, sur le sol, avec Shura pardessus moi. Son souffle est lourd et vient s'écraser sur son visage. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, sans ménagement et je ne me gêne pas pour profiter de la situation. Je glisse mes mains sous son chandail et le lui retire fébrilement. Nous continuons à nous embrasser, tout en faisant partir les morceaux de vêtements, les uns après les autres.

Désormais en sous-vêtements, nous roulons sur le sol, l'un voulant dominer l'autre. Je le plaque contre le plancher et lui maintient les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il me fixe en souriant. Je l'embrasse fiévreusement. Il tente de se soustraire à ma domination. Rien n'y fait, je fais en sorte qu'il reste bien en place. Son souffle est haletant. Il se débat faiblement sous moi. Je descends mon visage sur son corps et lèche son torse. Je lâche ses mains et Il en profite pour agripper mon visage. Il le met au niveau du sien. On se regarde longuement les yeux dans les yeux. Il colle sa bouche à mon oreille : « Bésame… **(1)** » Tu ne me le répèteras pas deux fois, ça je te le garantis, Shura. C'est le genre de chose que j'entends à tout coup. Je glisse mes mains sur son corps jusqu'à arrivé à son boxer. « ¿Ya lo hiciste, hen ?** (2)** » Il me regarde un moment avec intensité avant de sourire. « Si ! » Je souris à mon tour et fait glissé son dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes. Il me regarde faire.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Je sens des frissons parcourir mon échine. Je ressens du plaisir. Il y a une telle violence dans cette embrassade que mon corps y réagit. « Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça ? » S'il n'y avait pas eu la bouche de Shura qui me mordait le cou, je crois que j'aurais débandé à la vitesse de la lumière. Rien de plus désagréable que d'entendre la voix de Shaka alors que je suis sur le bord d'intensifier les choses avec mon partenaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette blondasse ? Si elle est passée par ici par « hasard » juste pour me faire chier, je la transforme en beurre ! Je regarde Shaka avec tout l' « amour » que je lui porte et me retient de lui faire un doigt d'honneur ou de l'insulter. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à être gentil, surtout pas avec lui, surtout pas à ce moment présent. Il se contente de faire une moue répréhensive. Shura lève la tête et aperçoit Shaka. Il devient soudainement gêné et surpris. Il ne l'avait pas sentit ou entendu arriver ? À croire qu'il était vraiment sur une autre planète ! Merde, ça c'est drôle ! Voila justement pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de la gueule de Shura. Shaka perd son air hautain et semble plutôt intrigué. Shura me pousse sur le côté et remet ses vêtements. Il se redresse et part vers la cuisine. Je me lève à mon tour en cessant lentement de rire. « Comment Shura a-t-il pu vouloir coucher avec toi ? Tu as dû le droguer ou quelque chose du genre…

-Pourquoi cette méchanceté à mon égard ?

-DeathMask… Tu es l'homme qui a toutes les maladies. (Silence) Tu me touches ; je meurs. »

La première phrase m'a mis en colère, mais la deuxième a piqué ma curiosité et me donne envie de m'amuser un peu. M'amuser aux dépends de Shaka bien sur. Je suis l'homme qui a toutes les maladies ? Il doit insinuer par là que j'ai plein de ITS à force de coucher avec autant de monde. Si je le touche, il meurt ? Ça c'est plutôt intéressant comme idée : le voir crever devant mes yeux, ronger par un virus inconnu ; le voir se tordre de douleur et implorer n'importe qui pour s'en sortir Ça me plait énormément même. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, de le toucher, juste pour savoir s'il a raison. J'avance d'un pas vers lui, il recule de deux. J'attrape mon pantalon et l'enfile, je me sens un peu plus à l'air pour le pourchasse s'il faut, quoique se serait drôle aussi de voir le Chevalier de la Vierge, s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant : « NE ME TOUCHE PAS!!! ». J'attache ma ceinture et fait un autre pas en direction de Shaka, qui de nouveau recule. Je vois le dégoût poindre sur ses traits. Il se doute de ce que je vais faire. Il se doute, mais il ne sait pas à quel point je peux être sadique. Je le dais reculer jusqu'à un mur. Là, il ne peux plus rien faire sans utiliser ses pouvoir télékinésiques ou quelque chose qui se rapproche de ça. Je me trouve à moins de un mètre de lui. « T'es dans ma bulle. » Je sais, Shaka. C'est le but. Tu ne peux pas te créer un bulle de protection parce que je serais inévitablement à l'intérieur. « Je ne veux pas devoir utiliser la force contre toi, DeathMask, alors recule. » Tu n'oserais pas me violenter. C'est contre tes principes. Je fais un grand pas et me voici collé contre lui. Je glisse mes lèvres dans son cou, il essaie de se souscrire à moi. J'appuie sur son corps pour le maintenir contre le mur. Mon avantage sur lui c'est ma force physique, alors autant en profiter pendant que je le peux ! D'une main, j'attrape violement son visage et l'embrasse. Il se débat, mais rien n'y fait.

Une fois le baiser terminer, je le laisse enfin libre et il dédale comme un lapin, hors du Temple du Capricorne. Bien fait pour lui, j'espère qu'il va apprendre à ne pas vouloir jouer au plus malin avec moi. Shura revient de la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Rien. »

Il accepte ma réponse. Il semble avoir dessaoulé. Moi, la simple vue de Shaka m'a fait cet effet-là. Je lui répète donc que j'ai l'intention de dormir dans le même lit que lui cette nuit. Il me demande pourquoi, je ne lui réponds même pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à me justifier, parce qu'il faudrait, pour cela, que je lui dise que je fais des cauchemars et que tout ce que je veux c'est m'en débarrasser. Il accepte ma non-réponse en murmurant : « Whatever… »

Je passe le reste de la journée au Temple de Shura et finalement arrive la nuit. Nous allons donc nous coucher. En sous-vêtements, l'une à côté de l'autre, nous regardons le plafond. « N'importe qui entrerait et serait certain que j'ai couché avec toi, me chuchote-t-il.

-Et alors ? Ok, laisse tomber. Dis, t'as un conseil pour moi ou une bonne pensée ?

-Ouais, je peux bien te donner ça avant que tu t'endormes. Penses aux sentiments des autres avant d'agir. »

Je me tourne sur le côté. Ok, si demain je me réveille sans que durant la nuit je n'ai fait de rêve obscurs, ce sera ma devise jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Que ça me plaise ou non !!!

**(1) **Baise-moi…

**(2) **Tu l'as déjà fait, hen ?

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore ça !

Allez, à plus mes vous-autres !


	5. Chapter 5,1

Bonjour la compagnie! Bon certains doivent se demander : C'est quoi ce titre de chapitre là ? 5.1... wtf! Bon j'explique très simplement : j'ai fait un plan de mon chapitre, ce qu'il faut qu'il y ait dedans, mais le pb c'est que le début est plus long qu'espéré, alors je vais faire le chapitre en sous-chapitres... parce que sinon, ça va me prendre beaucoup trop de temps.. alors je préfère vous faire des sous-chapitre, ça va vous garder en appétit!

Bon, pour ce chapitre.. rine d'extraordinaire, on en apprend plus sur DM et on continue ses délires. La joie, quoi!!

Bonne lecture! (les perso à Masami Kurumada!)

* * *

J'ai mal à la tête, mais je ne peux m'expliquer pourquoi. Enfin, oui, quand j'y pense, j'ai peut-être une petite idée… C'est probablement à cause de l'alcool d'hier. Je me masse les tempes et soupire à cause de mon malaise et de la douleur. Plus précisément à cause de cette douleur ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et qu'elle va se répandre en plein de petits morceaux sur les murs de la chambre de Shura. Il ne la trouverait pas drôle de devoir ramasser tous les dégâts causés par la destruction soudaine de ma tête. Moi, j'en aurais ri si ma bouche avait encore été présente sur mon corps, si elle en avait encore fait partie, mais après l'explosion… ça ne risquerait pas d'arriver, qu'elle se trouve toujours à sa place. Mais est-ce que ça me dérangerait vraiment de perdre la tête ? J'ai déjà l'impression de le faire avec ce qui m'arrive ces jours-ci, avec tous ces cauchemars qui viennent me hanter incessamment. Je ne réussis pas à m'imaginer comment j'avais fait avant pour vivre avec ça sans que ma situation ne paraisse aussi pire qu'elle ne l'était. Certes, je n'avais pas toujours l'air d'être totalement présent dans ma tête. Non, il y a avait autre chose à la place de ma conscience. Mais maintenant, je crois que c'est passablement normal, bon se sera mieux une fois que ces images horribles auront fini de me pourrir la vie. Le pire qui m'était arrivé une fois c'était en revenant d'une mission ; je m'en souviendrai longtemps. Je revenais et j'étais entièrement épuisé, je n'avais pas dormi pendant une semaine et n'avais mangé que le strict minimum pour ma survie et ça m'avait presque couté la vie. Alors je revenais au Sanctuaire avec pour seule envie celle de dormir, mais il semblerait que Saga ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille que moi car il me convoqua à son Temple, celui du Pope, pour avoir en premier lieu mon rapport verbal des événements. J'étais donc monté en butant sur presque n'importe quoi. On était en pleine nuit alors personne ne me vit avoir l'air d'un véritable imbécile. J'arrivai au treizième Temple et allai à la rencontre de Saga dans ses appartements privés. À cette heure, il n'avait pas envie de s'habiller alors c'était plus simple si j'allais le voir dans sa chambre, là il n'était pas obligé de mettre sa toge et son casque et tout le tralala. Je m'étais assis sur un fauteuil pendant que le Pope de l'époque m'écoutait attentivement, confortablement assis dans son lit. Il me regarda ensuite puis vint vers moi qui étais plus qu'épuisé, près à m'endormir sur le fauteuil comme si j'avais été dans le plus confortable des endroits. Il vint s'asseoir califourchon sur mes cuisses et me regarda un long moment. « Tu sembles épuisé, m'avait-il chuchoté doucement à l'oreille.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, lui avais-je répondu en laissant tomber ma tête sur le dossier de la chaise.

Il en profita pour me mordre le cou. Je le laissai faire, j'étais tellement fatigué, quoique même sans cela je n'aurais probablement pas dit quelque chose ou fait quelque chose pour l'arrêter. J'avais besoin de ça ; il était la seule personne avec qui je me permettais une telle proximité, et il en était de même pour sa part. J'étais une des seules personnes à connaitre sa véritable identité et il savait que je ne la dévoilerais jamais. Il couchait avec moi car il voulait du sexe et j'étais l'unique Chevalier qui pouvait le lui apporter sans qu'il mette son plan en danger.

Il mordit mon cou jusqu'à mon menton qu'il me fit baisser pour ainsi pouvoir aisément m'embrasser. Je le laissais faire à sa guise, sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche et joua avec la mienne. Le baiser durait, la salive coulait le long de mon menton en un filet épais. Il caressa mes cheveux et rompit notre baiser. Il tira sur ma tête pour la reculer. Il se releva. Il ôta tout vêtement qu'il portait et força sa queue dans ma bouche. Je ne fis aucune remarque et commençai docilement à le pomper. Il attrapa mon visage à deux mains et m'obligea à en prendre plus dans ma bouche, envoyant son sexe profondément vers ma gorge. J'étouffais, mais il continuait. Il baisait littéralement ma bouche, comme on baise un cul. Il balançait son bassin vers l'avant et enfonçait toujours sa queue le plus qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il m'entende m'étouffer et être près de vomir. J'avais parfois envie de vomir, mais je n'avais pas la force de faire en sorte qu'il me laisse en paix. Je l'entendais qui gémissait son plaisir et parfois quelques mots sortaient d'entre ses lèvres : « Ooooh ouiiii… Vas-y, suce ma queue. » « T'aimes ça, hen ? Vois comme tu en redemandes toujours… »

Il cessa de me faire le sucer et retira son sexe de ma bouche. J'avais de la bave plein le menton et j'avais mal à la mâchoire. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me souris. Je n'eus aucune réaction. Il se mit à genoux devant moi et me retira mon pantalon qu'il lança plus loin dans la pièce. Je me laissai faire. Il écarta mes cuisses et lécha mon sexe. Je posai mes yeux sur son visage. Il prit ma queue dans sa bouche. Sa langue glissa sur mon gland et ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma hampe de chair. Ma respiration devint plus puissante et je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'aimais ça ! D'une main, il masturbait la base de ma queue et de son autre, il caressait mes cuisses et mes fesses, s'aventurant parfois entre celle-ci. Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et guidai à ma guise la vitesse de sa succion. Il ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, s'y pliant docilement. Mon sexe allait et venait dans son orifice buccal. Sa salive coulait le long de mon sexe, jusqu'à mes couilles.

Saga retira mon membre turgescent de sa bouche et m'enjamba. Il vint m'embrasser sauvagement, mélangeant de nouveau nos salives. Ses mains allaient clandestinement dans mes cheveux et sur mes tempes, faisant pivoter ma tête au gré de l'angle qui lui plaisait de m'embrasser. Le laissant faire, je m'enfilais un condom, sachant très bien qu'il allait s'asseoir sur ma queue. Ses fesses se frottaient sur mon sexe, demandant fortement d'être pénétrées. Il roulait du bassin. J'appliquai une pression sur ses hanches et il vint s'empaler sur ma queue. Un soupire de bien-être et de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Je posai mes bras sur les côtés de la chaise et le laissai se déhancher sur moi comme bon lui semblait. Sa voix s'élevait faiblement dans la salle. Il se devait de ne pas alerter la garde inutilement. Il montait, descendait, ondulait sur moi ; tout pour se faire plaisir sur mon sexe. Je le regardais faire, plus ou moins maitre de la situation. Je savourais simplement la sensation de son cul serré autour de ma verge. Il attrapa mon visage à deux mains et recommença à m'embrasser avec fougue, j'haletais fortement. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma nuque, mais je n'en ressentais pas la douleur. Il posa lourdement ses paumes sur mes épaules pour avoir un meilleur appuie et ainsi pouvoir s'enfoncer plus profondément. Il monta toute la longueur de mon sexe avant de rapidement l'entrer de nouveau en lui, poussant un très long soupir, gémissement, de plaisir. Et il récidiva plusieurs fois, savourant toujours plus cette sensation, allant de plus en plus vite, en changeant parfois l'angle de pénétration. J'étais totalement inerte et presque inutile dans cette situation, mais Saga ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, il se servait de moi comme d'un objet sexuel, un dildo aussi bien dire.

Saga se releva lentement sur ma queue, savourant le plaisir que ça lui procurait. Il marcha vers son lit et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je me levai donc et avançai vers lui. J'avais envie de dormir et le lit était une invitation à cela. Toutefois, je me doutais bien que le Grand Pope avait d'autres idées en tête, vu le sourire pervers qui faisait briller ses dents blanches. Il me coucha dos sur le lit, au bord, et me retira le condom. Il me suça goulument, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je bougeais mon bassin pour qu'il en prenne plus dans sa bouche, bien que je sache que celle-ci était saturée. Il montait et descendait sa tête sur ma verge, ouvrant sa bouche en grand pour tenter d'en prendre toujours plus. Il releva mes jambes et les mit sur ses épaules. Sa bouche vint lécher mes couilles et les gober une à une, les faisant rouler sur sa langue. Il descendit encore plus sa bouche et alla lécher entre mes fesses, humidifiant ma rondelle. Sa langue tentait toujours plus de s'enfoncer en moi. Ses doigts viennent se joindre à elle et Saga en incéra un en moi, le mouvant lentement, le tournant et le ressortant. Je n'étais pas habitué à cette sensation, cette intrusion à l'intérieur de mon corps. Il continua à mettre de la salive sur mon orifice tout en me pénétrant avec ses doigts. La sensation était étrange sans pour autant être totalement désagréable. « Je veux te dominer… souffla-t-il avec envie. » Ma respiration se figea alors que je comprenais ce que ça impliquait. « Saga... je crois pas… tentais-je de lui dire.

-Tais-toi ! m'ordonna-t-il en se redressant et en mettant violemment sa main sur ma bouche.

Je ne dis rien de plus et me contentai de le regarder dans les yeux, incertain face au comportement que j'allais adopter. J'allais rester docile et tenter de savourer. Il me sourit presque gentiment et attrapa un condom qu'il s'enfila promptement. Il embrassa mon cou et mon torse. Il posa confortablement mes jambes sur ses épaules et mit son sexe à l'entrée de mon corps. Je respirais profondément, tentant tant bien que mal de me calmer. Il poussa et commença à me posséder. Je le sentais qui s'insérait en moi avec une lenteur attentionnée. Il posa ses mains à plat sur mes pectoraux. Je sentais distinctement chaque centimètre de sa queue qui s'enfonçait en moi. La douleur était des plus aigues et des plus violentes. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que je ne le veuille. J'avais envie de crier, mais je m'en empêchais du mieux que je pouvais. Les mains de Saga glissèrent sur mon corps et s'agrippèrent à mes hanches. Il commença des va-et-vient lents et continus. Mon cœur battait fort entre mes côtes. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent désespérément aux draps. J'avais les yeux écarquillés et je sentais les larmes monter. Le rythme imposé par le Pope accéléra dangereusement. J'avais envie de crier, de hurler. Je n'aimais définitivement pas cette sensation d'intrusion en moi. Je repoussai un peu Saga qui se retira et violement me vira sur le ventre. Il embrassa et lécha mon dos avant de me prendre de nouveau. Sa queue recommença ses entrées et ses sorties en moi. La douleur me gagnait toujours plus. Certes, je ressentais un certain plaisir, mais la souffrance était trop forte, alors le plaisir, je n'en ressentais presque rien. J'enfouis ma tête dans les draps et dans un oreiller, pour enterrer mes cris. Une claque violente atterrit sur mes fesses. Une deuxième suivit. Quelques larmes couraient sur mes joues.

Je sentais que Saga s'approchait de sa délivrance. No way qu'il allait jouir alors que moi, je vivais l'Enfer en ce moment. De nouveau je le repoussai. Ses yeux étaient fous, il allait exploser bientôt. Je me relevai, un éclair de souffrance me traversa. Je le fis mourir et attrapai brutalement le Pope et le jetai sur le lit. Il me regarda avec surprise et incompréhension. Je m'approchai de lui et le tirai vers le bord du lit. Je relevai ses jambes et lui dit avec autorité : « Enfile-moi un condom qu'on en finisse. » Il me sourit, puis obtempéra. Une fois cela fait, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, attendant que je le défonce, ce que je m'apprêtais bien sur à faire. Je titillai sa rondelle un moment avant de le prendre d'un seul coup de hanche. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de se mordre les lèvres avec délectation. « DM… Trop bon… ta queue…. Mmmmh ! » Je le pénétrais avec force, par coups saccadés et profond. La jouissance ne fut pas longue à venir pour Saga qui se déversa sur mon estomac en un cri étouffé. Je me retirai et me branlai jusqu'à ce que mon tour arrive, ce qui fut presque 20 minutes plus tard. J'éjaculai sur Saga ; son torse, sa joue, son cou et ses lèvres.

Tous deux à bout de souffle, et moi plus qu'à bout de force, nous nous somme laissés tomber dos contre le matelas. Saga tourna ses yeux océan vers moi et vint coller son corps au mien, voulant encore profiter de ma chaleur. Il embrassa ma joue et ma clavicule avant de se laisser partir vers le monde des rêves. Sa tête posé sur mon épaule, il laissait glisser son souffle sur mon torse, je tournai la tête et déposai mes lèvres sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Maintenant, c'était mon tour d'aspirer finalement au sommeil que j'avais plus que mérité, quoique certains diraient le contraire. J'avais tué alors pourquoi serais-je heureux et aurais-je ce que je veux ? Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Quand on veut, on peut. Moi je voulais dormir et je pouvais dormir alors j'allais dormir.

J'avais 17 ans à l'époque. Cela faisait environ deux ans que je pratiquais, ou plutôt que j'accomplissais, le métier d'Assassin pour le compte du Sanctuaire. Cela devait aussi faire environ 5 mois que je vivais avec ces rêves obscurs. Je commençais à m'y habituer, mais je n'avais encore jamais compris que ma plus grande ennemie était la fatigue, je n'avais pas saisi que plus le degré de besoin de sommeil était grand, plus les rêves que je faisais allaient être éprouvants. Je m'étais donc endormi, sachant bien que mes rêves seraient tourmentés, mais je n'avais pas idée à quel point. Juste à y repenser mon cœur bat la chamade à cause du dégout et de la peur qui avait suivie au réveil.

Ce rêve avait commencé comme tant d'autre à une différence près : j'étais attaché. Mes jambes étaient liées au sol, non je dirais plus qu'elles y étaient soudées. J'avais beau contracter n'importe quel muscle dans cette région de mon corps, rien n'y faisait ; je restais toujours pris sur place. Je tentais de percer l'obscurité avec mes yeux, mais rien à faire, c'était le noir le plus total. J'étais aussi incapable d'utiliser mon Cosmos pour produire de la lumière. Mais j'y étais habitué, j'avais rarement pu faire usage de mon Cosmos dans un rêve comme celui-ci. J'avais crié : « Libérez-moi ! Laissez-moi foutre mon camp. » Ma propre voix m'avait répondu, mais avec une douceur que je n'y avait jamais connue. « DeathMask… À quoi te sert cette agressivité ? À rien, exactement. Je le sais, je l'ai lu dans tes pensées. Tu l'utilises pour déstabiliser les gens, pour les faire perdre leur concentration aussi parfois, mais jamais elle ne t'a vraiment sauvé la vie. » J'avais écouté sans prendre en considération ce que « je (?) » venais de me dire. Non, ce n'était pas moi, c'était la même voix que la mienne, sans pour autant être moi ; je n'avais pas ce timbre doucereux et tendre. J'essayais de trouver d'où provenait la voix qui me parlait, je voulais mettre un visage sur cet imposteur qui utilisait ma voix. Mais rien à faire, j'en étais incapable. Il semblait bouger, il se déplaçait. Je n'entendais pas le bruit de ses pas, mais ses paroles voyageaient un peu partout, dans un trajet logique, et non pas à gauche et tout à coup à droit, non, ça suivait une trajectoire circulaire. « Qui est là ? » Question toute bête mais tellement utile et essentielle dans ce genre de situation. « Toi. Je suis toi. » Quelle absurdité ! Moi… mais je suis moi, alors il ne peut pas se proclamer être moi. Je me mets à hurler et à bouger dans tous les sens pour me défaire de cette emprise.

Je n'étais pas à bout de force, mais j'étais soudainement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je respirais fort, j'avais l'impression ne manquer d'air, mais personne ne me serrait à la gorge. Je portai mes mains à mon visage et tentai de me concentrer pour me réveiller. Une sorte d'engourdissement envahit tout mon corps alors que je me sentais tomber de très haut. Un choc violent se fit sentir et je me retrouvai couché sur une grande table de sacrifice. Poings et chevilles fortement attachés, j'étais immobilisé à cette table de granit. Je voulais me débattre, mais mon corps était semblable à un jello en ce moment. Je sentais ma bouche pâteuse et ma langue trop grosse pour cette cavité. Je réussis à tourner la tête et ce fut pour me voir assis sur un vaste trône de marbre blanc. Jambes croisées, mains sur les accoudoirs et lèvres pincées, je me regardais avec un air sévère et accusateur. « Je vais t'apprendre un « scoop », mon grand. Toutes les personnes que tu vois dans ces cauchemars sont tes victimes, des personnes que tu as tuées plus tôt. Ces rêves sont le reflet de tes remords.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là alors ? Je ne me suis pas suicider.

-Je ne suis pas DeathMask. On me nomma Lilian Di Scipio à ma naissance, mais pour une raison obscure, un monstre me tua et on connu mon enveloppe charnelle sous le surnom de DeathMask. Tu me tuas en devenant ce que tu es maintenant. »

Lilian changea et ses traits s'adoucirent ; un enfant se trouvait désormais devant moi. Son corps était chétif et de grandeur moyenne, sa peau bronzée naturellement, ses grands yeux bleus foncés, ses cheveux blond cendré et un visage d'où émanaient une pureté et une tendresse sans fin. Comment avais-je pu passer de ce parfait enfant à ce parfait monstre ? J'étais moi-même incapable de me le représenter ou de me l'expliquer. Ce n'était pas totalement ma faute, l'entrainement que j'avais suivit y était pour beaucoup. Ils avaient réussis à faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils avaient besoin d'un Assassin froid et sans cœur et ils l'avaient maintenant. Et moi à cet âge, je m'étais laissé modeler selon l'image qui leur convenait le plus. Maintenant, je sais que plus rien ne peut être changé.

Lilian reprit ses traits d'adulte et un air las naquit sur son visage. Je voyais bien qu'il en avait assez de moi. Ce que j'étais devenu ne correspondait pas à l'image que l'enfant que j'avais été voulait pour moi. Enfin, c'était compliqué à expliquer. « Tu vas me tuer, toi aussi ? demandais-je avec amertume.

-Je devrais. Tu le mériterais plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Mais toutefois, je ne le ferrai pas, j'en connais qui se ferraient un plus grand plaisir que moi à se charger de ton cas. »

Son ton de voix avait quelque chose menaçant tout en restant un peu candide, un mélange qui me fit froid dans le dos. Partout autour de moi. Il y en avait partout. Ils m'encerclaient. Des gens, des centaines, qui me regardaient, l'air hagard. Je tentais de me débattre pour partir d'ici, mais rien à faire, j'étais fortement attaché à cette table mortuaire. Ils marchèrent vers moi, sur un rythme lent et saccadé. La sueur coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale et de mon visage. J'avais peur, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais réellement peur. Sous les yeux de Lilian, sous son regard froid et distant, je me faisais démembrer, déchiqueter, mordre, manger, souiller. Et quand je croyais mon calvaire achevé, mon corps se reconstruisait et cette souffrance se répétait perpétuellement. Mon sang était partout sur le plancher, mes larmes se mélangeaient à ce liquide qui pourtant me procurait normalement satisfaction. Mais ce jour-là, sa simple vue me dégoûtait.

Mon supplice se continuait ; lorsque Lilian leva son bras tous cessèrent et reculèrent d'un pas. Tout était fini, enfin c'était ce que j'espérais. Lilian avança vers moi et me fit un sourire si tendre que mon cœur se serra. Il posa sa main sur ma jambe et hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Quoi ?

Il se recula et retourna s'asseoir. Il eut un rire cristallin et la douleur me prit à la jambe. Ce fut d'abord un fourmillement, puis ce fut intense. On me mangeait de l'intérieur, ça me brûlait tellement que je ne pouvais que crier. Le déchirement de propageait lentement partout dans mon corps, me faisant savoir l'existence de chaque partie de mon anatomie. Je hurlais à plein poumon, je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais mourir une bonne fois pour toute ! Je tentai de bouger, mais ce fut une erreur ; mon bras s'arracha de lui-même et un liquide transparent s'en écoula, puis se fut le sang. Le liquide coula sur la table et arriva à ma plaie dont la brulure reprit aussitôt avec une intensité indescriptible. Je me tortillais et mes jambes et mon autre bras se défirent. L'infection fut immédiate et violente, trop à mon goût, car mon tronc finit par atterrir sur le sol en un choc brutal. Je roulai et mon corps de nouveau de refit, comme je m'y attendais. Mais, par magie, je me retrouvai de nouveau couché contre la table, mais sur le ventre cette fois.

Mon supplice imposé par mes anciennes victimes recommença. Mon sang me coulait le long du visage et allait jusque dans ma bouche grande ouverte. J'avais des haut-le-cœur. Soudain, j'en eus un plus puissant que les autres et je vomis. Une main attrapa mon vomi et je sentais qu'on me l'étendait sur le corps. Ce fut trop et je récidivai. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté un dégout aussi intense que celui-ci.

Mon supplice dura longtemps. Une marre de sang se trouvait au sol. Je n'avais plus de voix à force de hurler. Finalement Lilian daigna se lever et marcher vers moi. Un air toujours aussi tendre et délicat sur mon visage. Ses beaux cheveux blonds volaient doucement et son regard bleu parcouru mon corps mutilé. Je le regardai et le suppliai mentalement de faire cesser tout cela. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il défit mes membres et me laissa me lever. Il me prit dans ses bras et parcourut mes cheveux noirs de se doigts. Il me recula et fit glisser sa paume sur ma joue. Je pleurais à n'en plus finir. J'étais incapable d'arrêter ! « C'est terminé. Je te laisse maintenant partir. » Il embrassa mon front comme le ferrait un père avant de me briser violemment le cou et de me laisser gésir sur le sol.

Là je m'étais réveillé dans la chambre du Pope, Saga assis à côté de moi, un air inquiet visible sur ses traits. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai ceux de l'Imposteur qui m'attrapa par les épaules avant de me faire une accolade imprévue. « Je croyais que c'en était fini de toi. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Ça fait 4 jours que tu délires intensément. Tu étais fiévreux, tu hurlais ; tu semblais possédé. »

C'avait été le pire de tous ces cauchemars ; 4 jours à vivre un Enfer comparable à rien d'autre. Mais ensuite, j'avais connu Camus et par un hasard sans borne, j'avais dû dormir avec lui lors d'une mission. J'avais la chienne à cette idée, celle de faire un cauchemar et de lui dévoilé par le fait même une de mes plus grandes faiblesses. Mais rien, je m'étais réveillé le lendemain, frais et dispo, ce qui me surprit énormément. Je dormis plusieurs fois avec lui pour enfin me faire à l'idée que c'était lui la source de mon sommeil réparateur. Ensuite, je l'avais conquis, en le volant à Milo qui m'en veut toujours, même après deux ans. Ça faisait un an que la guerre contre Hadès était terminée et Milo avait réussis après maints efforts à briser le cœur de glace du Verseau et à le garder pour lui pendant six mois et ensuite, j'étais arrivé dans le décor et quatre mois plus tard Camus était mien. Je m'entend penser et je trouve que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part d'agir ainsi, mais d'une autre façon, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec ces rêves qui me reviennent maintenant que Camus est parti…

* * *

Voila pour ce qui est de ce fragment de chapitre! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous à plu. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me tenir informer de votre appréciation. Même toi qui lis depuis le début, mais qui ne me dis pas ce que tu en penses!!!

Allez, à la prochaine partie du chapitre!


	6. Chapter 5,2

Malgré le fait que ça fait des millions d'années que je n'ai pas posté, je n'ai pas pour autant cesser d'écrire. Je dis ça mais c'est un mensonge. J'ai eu une énorme panne au niveau de l'écriture depuis quelques mois. Mais là, je me suis donnée un coup de pied au derrière et je l'ai fait. Je vous offre ici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. En espérant que l'attente en valait la peine.

Les personnage sont à... ? À Masami Kurumada bien sur ! Quelle question.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Maintenant que j'y repense, je me dis que ma situation ne s'est pas vraiment améliorée, quand on regarde comment étaient mes cauchemars et comment ils sont aujourd'hui. La seule vraie différence que l'on peut noter c'est que la façon que je meurs diverge vaguement. Dans mes rêves, je revis des actes que j'ai commis sur autrui. Je péris un peu de la même manière que je leur ai pris leur vie le jour que j'ai dû les assassiner, par plaisir ou par devoir. De me remémorer tout ça, ça crée en moi un mélange d'effroi et de plaisir. C'est très difficile à expliquer correctement. C'est un sentiment étrange, mais agréable en même temps. Je suis même incapable de faire un parallèle avec quelque chose de plus commun. Plus je cherche, moins je trouve. Dison c'est un peu comme la première fois qu'on baise. On a peur parce que l'on ne comprend pas, on ne connait pas, mais en même temps…. On aime ça. Enfin, on est supposé aimer ça…. N'empêche que je ne trouve rien de mieux que ça.

Je regarde autour de moi. Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne sais pas trop. Il fait encore noir dans la chambre de Shura, c'est la nuit. Je ne dois pas avoir dormit bien longtemps. Dormi ? Oui, j'ai dormi un peu. Un énorme sourire étire mes lèvres. Oh non ! Je viens de comprendre qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi. Je vais devoir faire ce que je m'étais promis. Merde ! Mais bon, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je veux dire que je préfère ça que d'être terrassé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours par les spectres de mes victimes.

Je me couche plus que confortablement sur le dos. Je crois que je viens de trouver un substitut à Camus pour la durée de son absence, ou de ses absences, au cas où il devrait retourner en mission pour quelque raison que ce soit. J'ai Shura qui me permet aussi de dormir. C'est génial. Le seul truc pas plaisant, c'est que son lit manque de confort. Je veux dire que dormir sur un matelas aussi moelleux qu'une brique, c'est pas la joie. Je vais pas trop me plaindre non plus. J'ai réussis à gagner quelques heures de sommeil. C'est déjà le minimum que je voulais, alors on va passer les petits caprices. Je soupire. Le bras de Shura me passe sur le corps. Ou du moins il m'échoue directement sur l'estomac. C'est vrai, ce mec n'est pas très habitué d'avoir un autre être vivant dans son lit alors je suppose que cette réaction est normale. Il s'étend dans son lit comme s'il y était seul. Je secoue la tête avec un peu de découragement. C'est pas que son bras pèse lourd, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce n'est pas très confortable. J'essais de le dégager de là, mais rien à faire, ce bras n'est pas déplaçable. Merde. Et si j'essayais de me tourner ? Peut-être que ça le forcerait à recalculer la position de ses membres. Bon, pas moyen de bouger en paix. Voila qu'il décide qu'il vient se coller contre moi. Pas la joie tout cela. Mais décolle de moi, sac à merde ! Je suis pas un oreiller que tu peux prendre dans tes bras. Je suis un être humain qui n'aime pas vraiment qu'on l'utilise comme objet pour aller chercher un semblant d'affection. Non, mais pour qui il se prend, le Cornu ?

Quelque chose me semble anormal dans cette étreinte. Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Pourquoi, Diable, le corps de Shu est-il aussi froid ? À la température qu'il fait à l'extérieur, je ne réussis pas à saisir comment il peut humainement avoir une telle température corporelle. Il n'est pas Camus tout de même ! À moins que… J'ai à peine le temps de baisser mon visage qu'un puissant frisson me parcourt l'échine. Non ! Non ! NON ! Au secours ! Sous mes yeux écarquillés : deux yeux injectés de sang, globuleux, un visage tuméfié où une marque de couteau lui barre le visage, la commissure des lèvres est enflée, sanglante, le sourire est large, constitué de quelques dents plantées ça et là dans les gencives, la salive de l'homme me coule sur le torse, se mêlant à son sang. L'homme rampe sur mon corps jusqu'à amener son visage à la hauteur du mien, son corps saignant sur le mien. Son haleine fétide brûle ma peau. Mes yeux s'emplissent d'eau alors que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de vomir. La mort ne donne définitivement pas bonne haleine. De sa langue, il lèche ma joue, laissant une bouillante trainée de salive. Mes lèvres se pincent et mon visage se tord alors que je sens la brûlure sur mon visage. Il se redresse, s'assoit sur mon bassin, son ventre gras se posant sur moi aussi, et me fixe avec une démence qui me fait trembler d'effroi. Il agite ses gros doigts devant mon visage et au bout de chacun une flamme s'allume. Il lèche un de ses doigts et rit nerveusement alors que la fumée s'échappe de sa langue qui rapidement se couvre de cloques. Avec un large sourire pervers, il appose ses mains sur mon corps. J'arque le dos de douleur, la souffrance est si vive que je réussis même pas à crier. . À plusieurs reprises, il pose ses mains sur mon corps, sur ma peau nue. La douleur est vive. J'écume. Mon torses, mes jambes, mes bras, mon cou se couvrent de cloques. Mon bourreau émet un rire satisfait avant de trépigner de joie, toujours assis sur mon bassin. Il tape des mains à plusieurs reprises avant de frapper mon corps jusqu'à en faire éclater les cloques. Nouvelle vague de douleurs. Un liquide jaunâtre s'échappe des plaies ouvertes et coule dans les autres. Le feu se rallume dans les mains de l'homme. Il lèche mon corps avant de rire lentement. Il perd son sourire et une expression de haine profonde le gagne alors qu'il place violemment ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

J'ouvre les yeux en criant le plus que je le peux. J'ai de la difficulté à respirer et l'envie de pleurer me saisit. Un autre rêve, voila. J'essais de me souvenir où je me trouve en ce moment. Je suis dans le lit de Shura et ce dernier dort à côté de moi. Suis-je alors vraiment dans un cauchemar ou est-ce seulement mon esprit torturé qui me joue des tours ? Ma respiration laborieuse, je la ressens pleinement. Mais le fait que je sente mon corps n'est pas nécessairement garant de mon éveil. Un rêve dans un rêve. Rien n'est impossible il me semble par rapport à ma capacité à cauchemarder. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et soupire. Non. Je crois que je suis éveillé. Je suis tout de même surpris que Shura soit encore endormi. Je lève un sourcil. Une vraie bûche. Il doit être en train de cuver son vin je suppose. Je souris. Au moins, je lui ai évité le spectacle de ma personne en crise et je me suis épargné la honte de m'être fait prendre au piège par un questionnement qui suivrait cette vue qu'il aurait eue. La seule bonne nouvelle que je peux ressortir de cette expérience, c'est que je n'aurai pas à suivre la « bonne parole » de Shura. Ça n'a pas marché. J'ai encore cauchemardé. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus avec ces mauvais rêves, c'est qu'ils me vident de mon énergie lorsque je les vis. C'est un cercle vicieux. Je m'endors parce que je suis fatigué, je fais je cauchemar, je me réveille, mais même après une nuit compète de torture psychologue, je suis aussi faible qu'à mon couché. Il faut que Camus revienne ! Première fois de ma vie où j'espère franchement quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il me manque en tant que personne mais bien en tant qu'objet susceptible de m'apporter le repos auquel j'aspire.

Je me recouche sur le dos. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et maintenant ? J'ai envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Tuer quelqu'un me soulagerait tellement. Mais je sais que ce n,est qu'une manière suicidaire de régler mes problèmes. Un meurtre calme peut-être mon humeur, mais ça enrichit mes rêves. Ma créativité pour ôter la vie améliore la douleur de mon sommeil. Je ne peux pas succomber à l'envie de la facilité. Je le payerais trop cher. Je dois… Je dois… Je devrais tenter de me rendormir. Sait-on jamais ce qui peut arriver. Donner une deuxième chance au Capricorne. Parlant de lui… Il dort toujours aussi solidement. C'en est hallucinant. Il n'est pas habitué à aller en mission dangereuse, sinon il y repenserait à deux fois avant de dormir aussi profondément. J'admets qu'avec mes cauchemars, je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire la morale. Pas moyen de me réveiller avant ma mort. Saga en sait quelque chose. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'en souvient. Pourtant toutes ces nuits que j'ai passé à son Temple, lorsqu'il était Pope. Toutes ces souffrances que j'ai traversée à l'insu du monde, sauf de Saga qui, souvent à mon chevet, passait des nuits blanches à chercher des solutions.

Je secoue la tête et me couche sur le ventre. Un changement de position me sera surement favorable. De moins, c'est ce dont essais de me convaincre en le disant. J'en ai marre ! Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir. J'ai peur. Oui, pur une des rares fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. Je crains ma mort. Dans ma vie courante, non. En fait, ce n'est pas la mort en tant que telle que je crains, c'est la sensation de faiblesse et de perte de contrôle qui accompagne cette mort que je redoute. Ma santé mentale est de plus en plus vacillante. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour me battre contre le sommeil.

Mes yeux sont fermés, le calme m'enveloppe. Je me sens léger. Je me sens bien. Être à la lisière entre la réalité et l'inconscience est magique. C'est envoutant, plaisant ; c'est le bonheur. J'en oublis presque mon trouble. Je resterais dans cet état toute ma vie si je le pourrais. Je n'ai rien à faire ; je ne fais qu'être bien. Pas de contact humain, pas de problème, pas de mauvais songe, pas d'inquiétudes. Simplement le confort et le calme. Le paradis dans mon enfer.

Mon corps frémit, une chaleur m'envahit. Une volupté me gagne. Le drap glisse loin de mon corps. Shura ? Je ne suis pas encore endormi. Ce doit être lui. Je pince les lèvres. Je ne veux pas regarder. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je tiens à pas à l'arrêter. Je sens finalement ses mains sur mon corps. Elles glissent doucement sur mon dos, elles descendent vers mes reins. Elles passent sur mes fesses puis mes cuisses. Il est entreprenant ! Ses lèvres se posent dans le mieux de mon dos. Il embrasse ma peau. Étrangement, je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ce contact. Quelque chose cloche. Je ne pourrais pas dire quoi. De nouveau ses mains sont sur mon corps. Ses mains me semblent soudainement trop énorme sur mes bras. Avec ses doigts, il fait le tour de mon bras. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est pas la réalité. Non, pitié. La logique illogique de ma réalité voudrait donc que ce soit un cadavre qui me touche présentement. Non merci ! Faut que je parte, faut que je me lève. Mon assaillant me tient violement contre le lit. Sa force est incomparable face à la mienne. Je me sens si frêle face à sa poigne. Je hurle, je m'époumone. Un bras plaquer sur mes épaules, il me garde couché contre le matelas. Sa main libre souille mon corps de son touché. Il m'enfourche et colle un torse très large contre mon dos. Il passe un bras sous moi et me colle contre lui. Mes bras sont entravés par cette étreinte. Son rire me glace le sang. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il lèche mon cou. « Ta peau est divine. L'homme qui partage ta vie a de la chance. Laisse-moi être son substitut cette nuit. » Malgré moi, cette phrase m'effraye. Je l'ai déjà entendu avant. Rectification : je l'ai déjà dite. Non, NON ! Je me débats de plus belle, je hurle plus fort, je ne fais que l'amuser. D'un mouvement sec, il déchire le peu de vêtement que je porte. Il frotte un sexe énorme contre mes fesses et ricane. Son souffle chaud s'écrase contre ma nuque. Ses deux mains se plaque dans mon dos pour me maintenir écrasé contre le lit. Ma force est négligeable face à lui. Son sexe glisse vers mon intimité. Non. Il ne va pas… je ne le laisserai pas. Je serre les fesses. Jamais de mon vivant ! Mon action lui arrache un rire. « Tu m'excites à aussi peu me désirer. Permets-moi et je te promet les sensations les plus intenses de ta vie. » Son souffle est tremblant d'envie. Ça lui fait de l'effet que je le repousse autant. Il ne cherche qu'à dominer. Par la force !

Je hurle toujours aussi fort, je me débats de plus belle. Il finit par perdre patience. Il m'attrape le crâne avec sa gigantesque main et me le frappe violement contre la tête de lit. Je sens une plaie s'ouvrir sur mon front. Le sang commence à couler sur mon visage mais l'adrénaline empêche la douleur. Je suis sonné. Il en profite pour insérer brutalement son membre en moi. Je hurle de douleur. Il émet un grognement satisfait. Il commence à bouger en moi. Je déchire de l'intérieur. Je pleurs, je cris, je supplie, j'implore, j'appelle un Dieu qui ne peut rien faire. Je tente de le frapper, mais mes maigres coups restent sans effets sur lui.

Je suis à bout de force, d'énergie, de voix, de foi. Sa voix directement dans mon oreille me paralyse. « Je t'avais dit que je te ferrais vivre des sensation intense. J'ai pas menti. Elles sont intenses, mais pas nécessairement plaisantes. » Il se redresse, ses mouvements en moi n'ont pas cessé. Je suis las. Mon corps se balance sans conviction. Je suis une poupée de chiffon sous lui. Mes pleurs sont silencieux, ma douleur m'engourdit. « Je veux me voir. » Je ne saisis pas le sens de ses paroles. J'ai à peine le temps d'y réfléchir une seconde qu'une douleur intense me prend au dos. Une déchirure me tue. Il découpe la peau à partir de mes reins jusqu'à complètement et franchement séparer mes fesses en deux. Il extirpe verticalement son sexe de on corps. Il étend mon sang sur mon corps avec son membre. Une dernière douleur m'achève alors qu'avec ses mains il termine d'ouvrir mon corps en deux.

J'hoquète dans l'oreiller. Je suis en nage, les larmes noient mon visage. Je veux mourir. Je passe mes mains sur mes joues. Je tente de sécher mes pleurs. Je cherche mon air. Mon menton tremble. Je viens de me faire violer par moi-même. Combien en ai-je ainsi humilié dans ma vie ? Trop ! Je lâche un dernier sanglot alors que je me vire sur le dos pour contempler le plafond et me calmer. J'ose tourner la tête. Je m'assois et voit le corps endormi de Shura. Il semble si paisible. Je l'envie. Moi aussi je veux dormir ! Je rampe jusqu'à lui et entoure son corps de mes bras. Je lui vole un peu de chaleur, un peu de présence. Je pose ma joue humide contre son épaule. Si seulement il pouvait m'aider…

Je l'entends inspirer bruyamment. Il se tourne vaguement vers moi. « T'es réveillé ? lui murmurais-je. » Il hoche la tête. Il passe une main sur mes côtes puis sur ma cuisse, m'arrachant un frisson de dégout que je tente de réprimer. IL inspire profondément et se tourne vers moi. J'essai de me construire un masque pour cacher mon véritable état. Je ne veux montrer à personne ma faiblesse. Je ne suis pas faible, non ; pour les gens, je suis sans émotion. Je dois le rester. Je me verrais mal interagir avec les autres s'ils savent que je peux avoir peur ou avoir mal. Comment me faire respecter si je suis humain ? « Tu t'es volontairement collé ou tu t'es agrippé à moi dans ton sommeil ? me demande, de sa voix pâteuse, le Capricorne. » Je reste un moment sans savoir quoi dire. La réponse est-elle vraiment décisive ? L'intention à son importance ? Ah bon ? « Je l'ai fait intentionnellement. Ça pose un problème ?

-T'as une idée derrière la tête ?

-Pas encore. Pourquoi ? »

Sans aucun ménagement il me pousse loin de lui, me propulsant à l'autre bout du lit avec ses pieds et ses deux mains. Je le regarde, l bouche ouverte. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de me pousser comme un tas de détritus ? Je suis pas d'humeur à me faire traiter de la sorte. Shura est peut-être un gars que je respecte, mais en ce moment j'ai juste envie de le transformer en charpies ! Je m'extirpe du lit. Les lèvres pincées, je lui lance un regard courroucé. Je lui faire avaler ses dents. Comment il me traite ! « T'aimes pas ça te faire repoussé ? Je suppose que t'es pas habitué. Dégage de mon Temple, tu me pompes l'air. » Shura se recouche, l'air de rien. Il me tourne le dos, replace la couverture sur son corps et soupire. Je donne un coup dans une colonne et sort de la pièce. J'attrape mes choses et regagne mon Temple plus bas. J'ai beau dire que je veux lui démolir la face, j'ai pas la force de le faire. Mais c'est pas l'envie qui manque. Pour une fois que mes intentions étaient louables…!

Je me sens d'humeur à détruire quelque chose. Le plus de dégât ça ferra le plus je calmerai ma rage. J'entre dans ma demeure et pousse un cri à en faire trembler les fondations. Épuisé, je suis à bout de souffle. Je m'écroule au sol, les bras en croix. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de baiser, de tuer, de me suicider. Tout ça en même temps. Malheureusement, ça ne se fait pas. Rectification ; ça se fait ! Si je me fais sodomiser par quelqu'un, je peux pleurer et crier en même temps que je nous enfonce une arme à double lame dans le corps. Ça se fait. Mais j'ai pas la force de le faire. JE VEUX EN FINIR ! CAMUS ! Bordel, c'est quand j'ai besoin de lui qu'il n'est jamais là. L'humanité est trop mal faite. Non, ma vie est mal construite. Rien ne fonctionne. J'en ai jusque là de toute cette histoire. Pourquoi est-ce que mes victimes ne peuvent pas simplement reposer en paix et me laisser tranquille ? Elles sont mortes, nom de Dieu ! Elles peuvent pas le rester, ou quoi ?

Je ferme les yeux, je vais encore sombrer. Je vais encore souffrir. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais vraiment mourir de mes rêves ? La faiblesse de mon corps m'emportera-t-elle au fil des nuits ? Des points passes devant mon regard clos. Les points s'agrandissent. Ce sont des tâches. Elles tournent lentement au rouge. Du sang. Du sang revole dans mes yeux. Il glisse dans mes pupilles. Mais je n'ai pas mal. Mais la vision n'est pas plaisante. Quelqu'un meurt, mais ce rideau carmin m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. Un cri retentit à mes oreilles. Quelqu'un est blessé. Une femme ! Que lui arrive-t-il. Un cri mouillé se fait entendre. Elle a du sang plein la bouche. Je perçois des sanglots. Un enfant. Un enfant pleure la mort de cette femme. J'étouffe. Je me relève, les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'était-ce ? C'était éprouvant, flou. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas plus reposé pour autant. Faut que je sorte d'ici. Toutes ces personnes autour de moi. Je peux les entendre rire. Ou alors est-ce simplement ma folie ?

Je me lève d'un bond et attrape mon sac d'entrainement dans l'entrée. Je vais aller à l'arène. Malgré que ça me fasse mal à avouer, retrouver des présences humaines me fera du bien. Être avec d'autres personnes me rassure. Elles me teindront éveillé sans le savoir. Je descend les marches jusqu'au lieu d'entrainement sans grande volonté. IL y a des gens. Quelle heure est-il ? Je m'assois non loin de Saga. Je lui demande l'heure. Il rit doucement de moi. « T'as pas l'air tout là ce matin. Ça va ?

-Je suis pas tout à fait réveillé encore, mentis-je. »

Il hoche la tête en guise d'acceptation. Il regarde le ciel et l'air d'y lire quelque chose me répond qu'il est presque 6h. La journée va être longue s'il est si tôt. Le Gémeau reporte son attention sur moi avant de me dire que je ferrais mieux de retourner me coucher. Je pousse un rire sec. « Je pourrais pas faire quelque chose de pire. » Je hausse un sourcil et soupire. Saga se lève et me tend une main. Je la considère un moment. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, tendant de comprendre ce qu'il veut, mais seule sa candeur et sa gentillesse naturelle me répondent. Voyant que je suis méfiant, il sourit tendrement avant de me dire : « Tu vas m'aider à m'échauffer. Je vais abuser de toi un peu ce matin. » Abuser de moi… Ça ne sonne pas très bien à mes oreilles comme façon de parler. Ça me rappelle un moment pas génial de ma nuit. Lorsque l'autre m'a… Ne pas y penser. Oublier. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'est jamais arriver. On ne m'a jamais fait ça. Oublier, nier, passer pardessus. Je vais aller avec Saga, ça me changera les idées. Je pourrais lui en parler. Non, il n'a pas besoin d'un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Il n'a pas besoin de mes problèmes en plus des siens. Il a assez donné lors de son règne. Il a passé trop de nuit blanche à vouloir m'aider.

On se dirige vers le fond de l'arène. Là, je l'aide dans ses étirements. Sans un mot, sans un son, j'obtempère simplement lorsqu'il me le demande. Je fais. Mes mouvements sont mécaniques. Je suis fatigué. Et dire qu'ensuite ce sera mon tour. Je me sens déjà courbaturé et j'ai encore rien fait. « Camus te manques ? » La question me prend par surprise. Je dévisage mon ainé un moment. Pourquoi me demande-t-il cela ? « T'as l'air triste et seul depuis le départ de ton amoureux. Je suis content pour toi. » Quoi ? T'es heureux que je sois malheureux ? Salop ! Devant mon air outré et attaqué, il se reprend : « Pas que je suis heureux que tu sois triste ou quoi. Seulement heureux que t'aies trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui fasse de battre ton cœur. T'as de la chance. Vous semblez bien ensemble. » Je me détend un peu et fais un semblant de sourire. Si seulement tu savais la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis avec lui. Si seulement… Tu ne tiendrais pas le même discours. Tu aurais probablement le même que Shura. Du moins, t'aurais les mêmes idées-thèmes que lui, assurément.

Nous n'échangeons plus une parole pendant une demi-heure. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu avant qu'il n'ait plus besoin de moi. Je me laisse tomber au sol. Je m'assois à même le sable de l'arène et je regarde les gens s'entrainer. Aiolia est toujours aussi énergique. Il se bat avec Milo qui peine à se réveiller. IL doit être 7h maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma peau aujourd'hui ? Je vais me trainer par-ci puis par-là. Et ensuite ?

Une nuit. Faut que je tienne une dernière nuit. Ensuite je pourrai de nouveau me réfugier dans l'étreinte réconfortante de Camus. Quand est-ce que mon capteur de rêve remet les pieds dans ce fichu Sanctuaire de merde ? Demain ! Demain, ça semble si loin.

Le soleil m'aveugle. Toutes les formes sont vagues devant moi. Je ne distingue rien clairement. Je plisse les yeux pour y voir dans cette clarté matinale. Plus je regarde et moins je vois. Pas plaisant comme moment. Si quelque chose s'en vient en ma direction, je ne sais même pas si je le verrais avant qu'il ne me heurte. On espère que mon Cosmos me préviendra avant l'impact. Ça pourrait être drôle pour le reste du monde, mais pas pour moi. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, mais je ne peux pas me résigner à partir d'ici. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul à nouveau. Il faut que je m'occupe les esprits. Il faut que je me garde ici. Je ne dois pas divaguer. J'ai peine à respirer. Je vais perdre connaissance. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai. La tête me tourne, j'ai chaud, je me sens engourdit. Je m'adosse au muret et inspire profondément avant d'expirer lentement. L'inconscient est mon ennemi dans ma solitude.

Les corps humains bougent très rapidement devant mon regard embrouillé. Je suis en sueur sans même avoir fait un mouvement. Je suis malade. Je suis incapable de suivre le moindre déplacement des êtres. La vitesse humaine est trop rapide pour moi. Ma conscience vacille. Mais parmi cette vitesse, il y a une forme lente. Très lente. Elle marche vers moi. Lentement. Je ne la reconnait pas. Les autres passent à côté d'elle. À moins que ce ne soit au travers…? Est-elle seulement réelle ? Elle semble l'être. Toutefois, je ne peux pas me fier à quoique ce soit. Elle laisse émaner un grognement rauque. Elle st bien là ! Ce n'est pas humain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est. Je suis aveuglé par la lumière. C'est un cadavre ! Mes victimes sortent de leur tombe maintenant ? Elles ont trouvé le moyen de venir me tuer ! Pour de vrai cette fois ! Je suis trop faible pour me débattre… je vais mourir, comme ça au milieu des gens, devant tout le monde. Je ferme les yeux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me crispe.

« DeathMask. » J'ose ouvrir les yeux et entraperçois le visage de Shura entre les visions de mort. « Je viens m'excuser. J'avais pas à agit comme ça avec toi, cette nuit. Pardon. » J'hoche la tête et me lève. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne peux plus le voir. Les images se succèdent à une vitesse folle devant mes yeux. Son visage, un cadavre, son visage, un cadavre, son visage, un cadavre.

Je m'éloigne sans lui répondre. Je lui en veux encore. Je n'ai pas le pardon facile. Je vais le laisser mariner encore un peu avant de lui laisser savoir que je passe l'éponge. Il mérite de se faire un peu de mauvais sang. Il m'est inutile alors je ne vois pas le besoin de me réconcilier avec lui. Pas d'utilité ; pas de lien. Je vais rechercher mon sac et me trace un chemin vers le Sanctuaire.

* * *

Je vais tenter de vous donner le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Laissez-moi des reviews. Ça fait un plaisir monstre et ça motive. Je peux aussi m'améliorer s'il le faut ;)

Bisous


	7. Chapter 5,3

Saviez-vous que depuis 1981, la Grèce a légalisé la prostitution mais seulement dans les bordels qu'elle régule ? Si vous n'étiez pas au courant, alors je vous l'apprend. Quand je l'ai su, je me suis dite que mon histoire se tenait un peu tout de même. Bon, évidemment, j'ai pas fait ce chapitre seulement pour vous parler de l'état de la prostitution en Grèce, mais bien pour vous offrir un peu plus des péripéties de DM. Ne m'applaudissez pas pour la rapidité. J'essais juste de me faire pardonner XD

Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada.  
Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne Lecture. Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude :)

* * *

Je suis étendu sur mon lit. Ma respiration est rapide, précipitée. Je revois encore, devant mes yeux, le visage décrépis de Shura. Cette vision d'horreur me laisse paralysé d'effroi. Serais-je en train de le tuer ? Est-ce que c'est ce que mon inconscient tente de me faire savoir ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive ? Jamais je n'ai eu à me battre avec des hallucinations de la sorte. Seul mon sommeil était trouble, pas mon éveil. Je vais devenir fou. Pour de vrai ! Ça me fait mal. J'ai des haut-le-cœur. Je dois faire quelque chose contre ça. Il doit y avoir une solution. Je dois cesser d'y penser. Je reste un être humain, mon inconscient l'est tout autant. Il ne peut pas être plus puissant que moi. Je dois le maitriser. Je dois le calmer. Je dois l'assujettir à ma volonté. Si j'ignore ses messages, cessera-t-il ? Comprendra-t-il que ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi ? Et dans un cas pareil… Est-ce qu'il va trouver un autre moyen ? Va-t-il me faire subir pire ? Non, il ne pourrait pas. Il n'est pas vivant. Il n'a pas la faculté de penser, ni de prendre une décision. C'est moi qui le guide. Si je pense à pire, il obéira et créera pire. Si je m'éloigne de ce problème, il tiendra à distance ces images. C'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse, oui.

De plus, ce sera ma dernière nuit avant le retour de Camus. Après cela, je serai sauf jusqu'à la fin des temps. Après ça, je pourrai penser à autre chose, me concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important. Je pourrai recommencer à vivre normalement. Je ne serai plus tourmenter.

Mais cette nuit, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mon corps commence déjà à ne plus pouvoir me supporter… je suis mal barré. Faut que je tienne le coup. Je vais devoir m'occuper l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma peau cette nuit ? Il faut quelque chose qui va me faire bouger. Il faut que ça me demande une certaine concentration sans pour autant me drainer trop sévèrement. Que faire… Juste réfléchir me demande un effort surhumain !

Hey ! Je suis un combattant ! Ce n'est pas un peu de fatigue qui va me tuer. J'ai vécu pire. Beaucoup. J'ai fait des missions impossibles. Des causes perdues d'avance que j'ai menées à bien ! Je peux le faire ! Et j'ai tout fait ça avec ces cauchemars. Ils ne m'ont jamais empêché d'être moi-même. Je me suis juste habitué au calme que c'en est devenu de la paresse. Je suis capable de survivre à pire que ça. Je suis déjà mort, bordel de merde ! J'ai vécu la mort et j'en suis revenu ! Alors ce ne sont pas ces cadavres de mon passé qui vont avoir raison de moi. Jamais de ma vie ! Ça me rend un peu plus agressif, mais sinon… C'est ce qui fait mon caractère… J'inspire profondément et serre les poings.

Ce qui m'a rendu faible c'est la tranquillité d'esprit dans laquelle je vivais depuis l'arrivée de Camus dans mon quotidien. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je vis sortir Camus de ma vie… Non, pas à ce point-là. Par contre, il faut que je reste alerte. Je sais que ma vie ne sera pas toujours aussi sereine. Un jour peut-être, elle redeviendra difficile. Je dois me faire à l'idée que je pourrais hypothétiquement revenir à mon ancienne situation, soit celle que je revis présentement. Mais elle me semble plus douloureuse, plus lourde à supporter, qu'elle ne le fût avant. Non. Avant je m'étais habitué. C'est devenu une routine. Mais ça ne m'a pas tué, malgré les années, malgré la gravité des cauchemars, malgré la faiblesse qu'elle engendrait. Je suis puissant malgré mon épuisement. Me dire ça, ça fait du bien. Parce que j'y crois. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Mais le retour de Camus serait aussi le bienvenu. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je devrais l'attacher après son lit et le forcer à rester là pour le moment où j'aurais besoin de lui. Comme a je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter quant à savoir s'il sera là, puisqu'il n'aura pas d'autre endroit où être. L'idée est intéressante, sauf si on oublie que les autres Chevaliers pourraient se demander où il est passé De plus, il a la force pour se défaire. C'est un autre problème. Faudrait que je le mette sous sédatif jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus besoin de lui. Je vais vraiment commencer à y réfléchir sérieusement. Ça pourrait être utile à la longue. Plus j'y pense, plus je manigance cet acte, plus il me semble sensé. Est-ce que c'est moi qui délire ou l'idée se tien vraiment ? J'attendrai d'avoir une bonne nuit de repos pour plancher sur tout ça. Attacher Camus dans un contexte particulier c'est une chose. Mais l'attacher définitivement sans possibilité de libération c'en est une autre. De plus, il y a la question de la nourriture et de ce qui vient ensuite. De plus, pour le sexe… Nah. Ça ce n'est pas un problème. Athènes n'existe pas pour rien. Cette pensée m'arrache un rire réconfortant. Ça fait du bien de rire. Ça calme.

La situation me paraît moins pire tout à coup. Je me relève de mon plumard et sourit. Toutefois, malgré ça, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour me divertir cette nuit. Aucune chance que je reste ici à attendre que les heures passent. Non, je dois occuper chaque minute de mon temps. J'ai envie de compagnie. Je pourrais aller dans un bar, boire, passer les minutes. Par contre, de la compagnie imaginaire ou factrice, non merci. Je veux quelqu'un à mon côté. Quelqu'un qui sait qu'il passe le temps avec moi, pas des gens qui se trouvent à être au même endroit que moi par hasard. Non. Par contre, cette nuit, les gens vont dormir. Il va falloir que quelqu'un reste éveillé pour moi. Qui ? Personne n'acceptera de faire ça pour moi. Surtout pas pour moi. J'aurais bien demandé à Shura mais… Avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin… Non, ne pas y penser. Qui d'autre sinon ? Personne ne voudra volontairement. Il va falloir que je force quelqu'un. Sur qui ai-je assez d'autorité pour faire cela ? Un sourire dominateur étire mes lèvres. Bien sur : Mu. Qui d'autre. Camus n'étant pas là, la seule personne sur qui j'ai de l'emprise c'est le petit Bélier tout en bas.

Maintenant que j'ai ma victime… Il reste juste à le lui faire savoir. J'ai plusieurs choix. Il y a celui que j'utilise généralement : aller le voir directement, lui dire mes intentions et m'assurer qu'il agit comme je le voulais. Sinon, pour faire différent, je peux le luit dire à la dernière minute : aller le voir alors qu'il se couche et m'infiltrer dans son Temple, dans son lit et le tenir réveillé tout en faisant de même pour moi. Toutefois, ça a une tournure un peu trop romantique à mon goût. Seul Camus pourrait être sujet à ce genre d'agissement de ma part. Pas Mu, il ne mérite pas un semblant d'affection de ma part. Je peux aussi l'attendre à son Temple ce soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe. Rendu là, je lui apprend la grande nouvelle : il restera éveillé avec moi cette nuit. Ça peut se faire. Je pourrais lui laisser un mot pour le mettre au parfum de mes envies. Sinon… Si j'avais un complice, je pourrais le charger de faire le message à ma place. Bon, une autre petite question : où est-ce qu'on va passer le temps ? Mon Temple, son Temple, hors du Sanctuaire, à l'intérieur de l'enceinte ? Hors du sanctuaire serait possible… Être entre les murs du lieu saint est risqué. Mais le risque me plait. Ça me fait de l'effet. Ça rend ma vie un peu plus palpitante, plus piquante. Ou faire les deux. Sortir, puis revenir et profiter de cela pour faire grincer un lit, soi le mien ou le sien, je m'en fiche. Quoique… Peut-être davantage le sien. Camuse va revenir demain… Si jamais je n'ai pas le temps de faire le ménage, je me vois mal expliquer la situation à Camus et qu'il me croit en plus. Il va savoir que j'ai eu une relation sexuelle dans mon lit. Alors que je lui ai promis que je n'aurais jamais de sexe avec un autre que lui dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Je lui doit au moins ça, paraît-il. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse depuis que je couche avec Mu, et ça il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. En fait, il ne doit rien en savoir. Si ça se sait que j'ai des relations sexuelles avec Mu… Ça va être l'enfer pour nous deux. Le Bélier va peut-être même trouvé là le courage qu'il fallait pour me balancer à Shion. Il est trop naïf pour comprendre que de me vendre à Shion ne lui ferra aucun mal lui, seulement à moi. Mais il me craint et il craint le jugement de son maitre.

Non mais c'est vrai, même moi j'ai pas encore compris ce que cette petite gueule d'ange fait dans un endroit pareil. Surtout que c'est pas le bordel le plus beau. Il est pas une pute de luxe ! Mais j'avoue que le marché pour les prostituées mâles n'est pas très grand. Seuls les homosexuelles ou les femmes en demande. Et ça ne fait pas beaucoup de gens. Les femmes sont trop timides ou fidèles pour faire ce genre de truc. Et les gays… IL y a généralement bien assez à baiser en club pour ne pas avoir à dépenser son argent pour ça. Par contre, les femmes sont toujours en demande. Les clients sont nombreux. Les hommes vivent de sexe, s'en nourrisse, s'y retrouve. Une femme, c'est normalement plus calme à ce niveau. La passion du début, puis ensuite… Pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Un homme est prêt à dépenser une certaine somme pour pouvoir se sentir vrai, complet, mâle. Se sentir désiré, sentir que l'on fait du bien à quelqu'un, ça ne s'explique pas. Ça se vit. À cause de ça, je ne comprends pas ceux qui décident volontairement d'être monogame. Ça ne fait aucun sens pour moi. Comment quelqu'un peut-il se contenter d'une seule opinion, surtout si elle est biaisée. Camus m'aime, évidemment qu'il va me trouvé désirable et excitant. Mais comment peut-il être satisfait que moi seul le trouve baisable ? Ça ne fait pas de sens pour moi... Plus j'en parle et moins ce que je dis fait de sens. Un jour, je devrais le lui demander.

Des fois, je me dis que Camus est con. Soyons francs ! Il accepte que je le trompe. Il couche avec moi alors qu'une demi-heure avant j'avais l'odeur d'une autre personne sur moi. Il continue de m'aimer même si je le détruis. Tout le monde qui sait que je le trompe me dit que je vais le tuer à la longue. Et lui, il s'obstine à rester avec moi. Il aurait très bien me faire faux bond et retourner avec Milo. Dans ces moments-là, je me demande ce que j'ai que Milo n'a pas et qui le pousse à vouloir rester avec un gars comme moi. Je suis pas une mauvaise personne… Minute, ce que je viens de dire ne sonne pas très bine à mes oreilles. Je suis une mauvaise personne : je me fiche des sentiments des gens, je suis égoïstes, je suis un psychopathe, un sociopathe et un fanatique du sang. Et lui s'acharne à vouloir m'aimer. Finalement, c'est lui le plus déséquilibré mentalement de nous deux. On doit faire un beau couple vu de cet angle : un couple de malades mentaux. C'est peut-être parce que je suis naturellement plus calme que Milo. Ça se peut. Milo est une boule d'énergie qui a le don surhumain de tomber sur les nerfs des gens. On devrait acheter du méthylphénidate pour lui. Ça va lui calmer l'hyperactivité et nous ça va nous faire des vacances. Parait qu'il est possible d'en mourir si on a déjà une faiblesse cardiaque. En espérant que Milo a des tendances à l'infarctus. Je vais y réfléchir. Ça aussi, c'est une idée très intéressante. T je ne crois pas que quelqu'un va pleurer la mort d'un être aussi inutile. Il n'est même pas une personne sympathique. Même pas avec les autres. Il s'entend bien avec Aiolia et c'est tout. Mais le Lion ne mérite pas de mourir. Il ne me dérange pas… Pas encore…

Bon, je devrais aller avertir le Bélier qu'il va passer une nuit torride avec moi. Je compte bine le faire boire un peu avant de lui faire sauter la rondelle dans son Temple. L'alcool ne fait jamais bon ménage avec mes envies sexuelles. Il va en baver le pauvre. Sachant que j'ai l'arsenal nécessaire pour tuer quelqu'un, je suis généralement un tantinet doux avec mes amants, mais lorsque l'alcool entre dans la partie… je ne répond plus de rien. J'ai peut-être déjà littéralement défoncé quelqu'un et je m'en rappelle plus… bah, qui sait ! J'espère qu'il a prit son pied avant de laisser échapper son dernier souffle… J'espère qu'il a jouit aussi. J'en ris. Je le vois drôlement arrivé au Paradis, encore en érection, et demander si quelqu'un peut l'achever alors qu'il est déjà mort. C'est plaisant. Je devrais m'en raconter d'autres bonnes blagues comme celle-ci !

Bon, où ça se trouve à cette heure-là un petit Bélier ? À part dans un pré ? Quoique… Je sors de mon Temple et marche jusqu'à une colline surplombant la mer. Il est là, en pleine méditation. Le hasard de cette situation me fait rire. C'est ridicule. Il est si… je sais même pas ce qu'il est. IL finit par tourner la tête vers moi et peine à camoufler sa surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » J'hausse les épaules et met les mains dans mes poches. « Je me balade et quand je t'ai vu je me suis dit que tu pourrais passer la nuit avec moi.

-C'est pas que l'invitation n'est pas appétissante, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Dormir n'est pas une bonne réponse, si c'est celle-là que tu avais en tête. Du sommeil ça se rattrape.

-Non. Je dois travailler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il me défit du regard et ça me fait sourire. J'hoche la tête. Je lui dis que j'irai voir sa patronne. Elle ne me refusera rien, surtout pas lorsque j'étale des billets sous son nez. Les gens s'achètent facilement. Et tu es bien placé, Mu, pour le savoir. Tu ne me coutes pas très cher. Surtout maintenant que tu es rendu gratuit pour moi, puisque je te fais un petit chantage plaisant et auquel tu crois. Ahlala. Naïf personnage que tu es.

Sa bouche se tord en une moue dégoutée. Je sais que ma présence ne lui est pas plaisante. Ça se lit si bien dans ses yeux. Mais que peut-il dire de toute façon. Je pourrais lui faire tant de mal. Quoique… si moi je le balance aux autres, ça ne me ferra aucun mal. Si la situation s'envenime entre nous, ce sera à moi à faire le premier pas. Si j'annonce en exclusivité qu'il se prostitue, les autres seront trop occupés à être outrés pour penser à me demander comment je le sais. Quoique même là, presque tout le monde sait que je trompe Camus, alors je dirai que je l'ai vu dans un bordel que je fréquente. Bonne idée. Je suis génial !

Mu détourne ses yeux de moi. Mon regard est si difficile à soutenir ? Je t'effraie ? Tu t'es résigné ou quoi ? Je m'avance vers lui. « Ce soir ? qu'il me demande. » J'hoche la tête en souriant doucement. Je lui dit que j'ai envie d'aller boire un peu en ville, un petit bar que je connais et qui me connait. On y boit bine et pour pas trop cher. Il secoue la tête. Il semble découragé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je lui propose un programme intéressant et à mes frais. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à se plaindre ? Ma compagnie ne lui plait pas ? Il va voir qu'il va finir par trouver ça plaisant d'être ma poupée. Une fois qu'il aura rangé son orgueil dans un placard tout ira pour le mieux et il pourrait même commencer à trouver ça plaisant. Je peux être de bonne compagnie si on sait m'apprécier à ma juste valeur.

Je lui donne rendez-vous en face de son lieu de travail, comme ça nous sommes certains de parler du même lieu. J'aurais pu lui proposer qu'on se retrouve au bar, mais si jamais il ne sait pas où c'est, je pourrais attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps. De toute façon, s'il décide de me poser un lapin, il ira assurément travailler. Il ne peut pas faire un tel coup à sa patronne sans en subir les conséquences. Tandis que si c'est moi qui viens l'acheter pour la nuit au complet… Là il y gagne aussi niveau monétaire. Alors il n'a aucun argument contre moi. Il ne perd pas d'argent, juste la possibilité de rencontrer plusieurs queues différentes. Il n'en verra qu'une ce soir et ce sera la mienne. Point finale. Ma décision est sans appelle. Faudrait peut-être que je me trouve une autre pute de compagnie. Je pourrais ma lasser peut-être un jour de tourmenter Mu, surtout s'il décide de changer de métier ou s'il cesse de se vendre. Le chantage deviendrait un peu plus difficile. Ou alors, je me trouve une autre personne avec qui me mettre en couple, mais en ville. Là encore ça poserait un problème. Ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait que je m'invente une autre vie et que je la vive. Ce serait difficile. À moins, que je… Non.

Je donne l'heure du rendez-vous à mon mouton que je vais saigner cette nuit. Il accepte d'un mouvement de tête puis me demande de partir presque timidement. Il se sent mal de sa vie. Pauvre créature.

Je rentre à mon Temple et commence à le mettre en ordre. Faire un peu de ménage m'occupera jusqu'à ce soir. La joie d'avoir une demeure aussi grande. N'importe quelle femme de ménage ferrait une dépression à nettoyer ce foutoir. J'avoue qu'avec toutes les têtes qu'il a ici… Personne n'aurait vraiment envie de mettre la main là. Normalement, je fais le ménage à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais j'ai tellement de temps à tuer… je peux bien me permettre de faire ça lentement. Ça ne sera pas moins propre ou plus propre, mais ça prendra plus de temps.

Le récurage de l'endroit est terminé à 21h. Ça m'a prit en tout et pour tout 6h. C'est long ! Bon prochaines étapes : manger, me laver et aller à la rencontre du Bélier. En passant devant un miroir, je regarde la tronche que j'ai. Pas fameux… je fais peur avoir avec mes cernes de trois mètres et mon teint vaguement cireux. Faut remédier à ça dès que Camus remet les pieds ici. J'ai besoin d'un sommeil réparateur dans les plus brefs délais ! Il me semble que Camus aucune beaucoup mes pensées… Bon pas le temps de s'attarder à ça ; j'ai un bestiole à cornes à aller voir. J'ai mal au dos à force d'être placé dans des positions impossibles trop longtemps. J'aurais besoin d'un chiropracticien bientôt pour me craquer tout ça. Je vais y penser.

J'arrive pile à l'heure au rendez-vous. Mu est à l'extérieur. Il semble nerveux, inquiet peut-être. Il joue avec un paquet de cigarette. Tu fumes ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Pas à cause de moi j'espère. Je veux te ruiner la santé mais pas au point que tu te fasses mourir à petit feu de la sorte. En plus ça ne m'est pas profitable. En passant près de lui, je le lui arrache des mains et le considère. Je l'ouvre, voit qu'il est à moitié vide. D'un geste sec et dédaigneux, je le lui redonne. Il le reprend et le range dans une poche de son manteau. Il baisse les yeux. J'entre. Il me suit. Je vais voir la tenancière qui m'accueille chaleureusement. Elle voit ensuite sa pute derrière moi. Elle m'interroge du regard. Je lui parle à l'oreille et lui avoue que je veux garder cette salope avec moi pour la nuit… Toute la nuit ! Je plante mon regard dans le sien, hausse un sourcil et lui sourit. Elle évalue la situation, me dit un prix auquel j'acquiesce. J'étale l'argent devant elle. Elle le compte par trois fois avant de nous désigner la porte et de nous souhaiter bonne soirée. Elle range le fric dans la caisse et s'installe de nouveau sur une petite chaise en velours rose. Je me penche vers elle, lui fait la bise et quitte, suivit de la marchandise que je viens d'acheter.

Sans un mot, je le conduis à travers les rues la ville. Il ne semble pas avoir où nous sommes. Ça m'amuse. Je pourrais le perdre. S'il n'avait pas été un Chevalier avec l'aptitude de se téléporter, j'aurais pu y prendre un plaisir malsain. Toutefois, je n'ai pas cette chance. Je l'amène vers le bas-fond, où les ruelles sont plus sombres, plus étroites. J'arrive devant la porte menant à la cave d'une bâtisse. Je soulève la porte et fait passer Mu devant moi, au cas où l'idée de foutre son camp lui traverserait l'esprit pendant que je m'engorgerait dans le noir de l'ouverture que je viens de mettre à jour. Il déglutit, me lance un regard un certain, mais voyant que je suis inflexible, il finit par entrer. Je regarde autour de moi avant de m'engager dans l'ouverture à mon tour, pour fermer la porte derrière moi ensuite.

L'endroit est obscur, éclairé simplement par quelques faibles lampes sur des tables en bois. Le bar est au fond, juste à côté d'un couloir menant aux toilettes. Tout est sombre, les meubles, la décoration, même les gens. De petits groupes sont assis par-ci par-là dans la place. Il est encore tôt, alors pas beaucoup de monde. Je marche avec assurance vers le bar. Le barman me voit et me sourit. On se sert la main avant qu'il ne me serve une bière avant même que j'ai pu demander la moindre chose. « On te voit plus très souvent, my good man.

-Je suis un homme occupé. Qu'est-ce tu veux…

-Et cette demoiselle ?

-C'est un « il »! que je rigole. C'est ma compagnie ce soir. »

Le trentenaire de l'autre côté du bar se penche vers moi et s'humecte les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer. J'hausse un sourcil, buvant une gorgée de ma bière alors qu'il semble chercher ses mots. Je sais qu'il va me passer un commentaire sur le fait qu'il trouve étrange que je sois accompagner d'un homme alors que normalement j'amène toujours des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il va surement même me demander si j'ai changé d'orientation sexuelle ou si Mu est un hermaphrodite, sait-on jamais. Il me fait un sourire et pince les lèvres. « Si ta compagnie avait pas eu un pénis je l'aurais saouler pour en abuser. Moi, je mange des moules, pas des concombres. » Je ris à son allusion avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Les gens ici sont probablement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'amis pour moi. Ce sont mes complices, probablement les seuls à savoir ce que je fais à Athènes. Je les apprécie. J'ai pas besoin de me casser la tête avec eux. Je termine rapidement ma bière et dépose la bouteille lourdement sur la table. « Je vais t'en prendre une autre, mais je vais la payer celle-là.

-La première était sur mon bras ? s'amuse le barman.

-J'avais rien demandé, moi. »

Ma défense le fait rire. Il m'en sert une autre et s'enquit de ce que mon animal de compagnie va prendre. Je laisse le plaisir à Mu d'énoncer lui-même ce qui lui plairait. « Un whisky, très sec s'il vous plait. » Il est hésitant, ses mains tremblent. Je l'ignore.

La soirée avance bon train. Je rigole avec le barman. Deux autres hommes s'avancent vers nous et je les salue avec l'enthousiasme du gars qui a plusieurs verres derrière la cravate. Les poignées de mains sont chaleureuses. Les conversations vont bon train. J'en ai oublié la présence de Mu. C'est un petit couinement de sa part qui me fait réaliser qu'il est toujours là. Docile tout de même. Comme un chien : assis et reste. Et il obéit en plus. La classe ! Il est bine dressé. Bon pourquoi il chiale, lui ? Ah, j'ai compris. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec la main d'un autre gars sur son entrejambe. Le Bélier lève les yeux vers moi, voulant surement savoir si c'est moi qui est demandé à ce vieux pervers de profiter de lui. Je met ma main sur l'épaule du type en question et lui, la voix rauque à cause de l'alcool, qu'il ferait mieux d'enlever sa main de ma propriété s'il veut garder toute ses dents après ses gencives et non pas les digérer plus tard. Il me jauge du regard un moment, puis s'en va, ayant surement remarquer que je suis tout en muscle et que j'ai le point aussi large que la moitié de sa grosse face rougeâtre. Mu me murmure un merci face auquel je ris. C'est pas pour lui que j'ai fait ça, mais pour moi. Jamais je ne coucherais avec le mouton si un vieux dégueulasse en a déjà abusé. Autant bruler Mu si ça arrive. Ça va le décaper de la saleté du vieux. De plus, j'ai pas particulièrement envie de prendre un bain avec du javellisant.

Il est 2h du matin lorsque je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je me sens léger, fière, puissant et j'ai envie de baiser. Terriblement envie. Je suis pas sur si je vais me rendre jusqu'au Sanctuaire… Mu me suit hors de l'endroit alors que je tangue en marchant. J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu. Je ris tout seul alors que mes pas sont incertains. Je m'adosse à un derrière de bâtiments dans une ruelle. Je bande dans mon pantalon. C'est plus fort que moi. Mes envies animales auront toujours raison de moi. Je fais signe à Mu de s'approcher de moi. Il obtempère, incertain. Je lui fait signe de défaire mon pantalon, puis de se mettre à genou parterre. Il comprend où je veux en venir. Il jette des œillades de chaque côté de la ruelle, puis reporte son attention sur moi. C'est trop long : je pousse sur les épaules pour le forcer à s'agenouiller. Il dégrafe mon pantalon jeans et sort mon sexe de son étau de tissu. Je mets ma main derrière sa tête alors qu'il ferme les yeux et insère mon membre mi-dur dans sa bouche. Il me semble que les sensations sexuelles sont plus intenses et jouissives quand je suis saoul. Il commence des vas et vient sur mon sexe qui rapidement prend sa pleine taille. J'utilise ma main dans ses cheveux pour faire coulisser mon gland entre ses lèvres à un rythme qui me plait. Il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je l'entends avoir quelque haut-le-cœur alors que je force mon sexe plus profondément dans sa bouche. Je rêverai toujours du jour où quelqu'un me prendra complètement en bouche. Il enfonce ses doigts dans ma peau alors qu'il commence à tourner de l'œil. Je retire ma virilité de sa bouche. Il reprend son souffle, haletant à toute vitesse. Je lui ordonne de sortir la langue, ce qu'il fait. Je frotte ma queue contre sa langue, de la base jusqu'au sommet. Je le fais quelque fois. Puis je m'insère de nouveau entre ses lèvres. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui dis de masturber le reste de mon sexe qui n'est pas dans sa bouche. Il s'exécute aussitôt. Je laisse échapper des sons rauques alors que ma jouissance se rapproche. Je me mord la lèvre et sourit alors qu'un spasme dû à l'éjaculation m'oblige à me retenir au mur pour ne pas m'écrouler. Mu tousse, recrache mon sperme au sol. Il s'essuie la commissure des lèvres. Je le presse de se relever. Je le plaque contre moi et l'embrasse avec fougue, tout en reboutonnant mon pantalon.

Après cette petite halte, nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'au sanctuaire. Rendu à destination, je le pousse jusqu'à sa chambre, dont je ferme brusquement la porte. Je lui cris de se déshabiller. Il hésite. Je hurle à nouveau. Je suis pressé. La fatigue commence à me rattraper. Il faut que je me réveille. Il sursaute puis s'exécute. Il n'a pas d'autre choix ! Il sait que je vais le frapper sinon. Il ne veut surement pas que j'abime son joli petit minois. Ça se vendrait moins bien avec un nez cassé ou un œil tuméfié. Une fois nu devant moi, il semble gêné. Je lui dis de s'allonger sur lit. Il le fait. J'avance vers lui et puis, sans cérémonie, je me penche sur son sexe que je durcis avec ma langue, mes mains, mes lèvres, mon souffle. Il soupire, gémit sous moi. Ses mains courent dans mes cheveux et sur mes épaules. Il aime. L'entendre prendre son pied m'excite. D'une main, j'ouvre mon pantalon et vais enrouler mes doigts autour de mon sexe. Je me branle tout en le suçant. C'est plutôt demandant vu mon état…

Mu me fait savoir qu'il va jouir. Je presse doucement mes lèvres contre son membre. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne que je veux qui vienne dans ma bouche. Dans un cri un peu plus aigu, il décharge. J'avale sans faire de cas. Je glisse sur son corps jusqu'à trouver sa bouche que j'embrasse goulument. Je retire mes vêtements dans la hâte. Je le fais se coucher sur le ventre. Il se retourne rapidement. Ma langue descend le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses. Je les écarte avec mes mains avant d'aller plonger ma langue entre celles-ci. Je lui arrache des gémissements de complaisance. Il presse ma tête entre ses fesses.

Ma bouche remonte vers son cou que je mords doucement. Je le vire violement sur le dos. Il écarquille les yeux un moment. Je lui fais comprendre de me branler, ce qu'il fait. Je vais un condom dans la poche arrière de mon jeans qui traine à côté de moi sur le lit. Je le tends à Mu qui me l'enfile promptement. Il écarte ensuite ses cuisses, pour me laisser libre accès à l'intérieur de son corps. J'embrasse ses lèvres, puis son cou, y laissant de petites tâches rosées. Il enfonce ses talons dans mes reins pour me faire comprendre de me dépêcher. Je souris dans le creux de sa mâchoire. À pleines mains, j'agrippe ses hanches. Je trouve facilement l'entrée de son corps. Je m'y enfonce. Il se cambre sous la douleur de la pénétration. Je laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir. Je pousse davantage pour me retrouver à la mi-longueur de mon sexe. Je baise ses lèvres des miennes avant de commencer un lent mais voluptueux mouvement de bassin. Je lui arrache un gémissement qu'il émet directement dans mon oreille. Je pose mes mains, contre le matelas, de chaque côté de sa tête. Bien appuyé ainsi, j'accélère la cadence. Je m'enfonce toujours un peu plus profondément. Mu alterne entre plaisir et douleur. Ses doigts sont enfoncés dans mes biceps. Sa tête renversée vers l'arrière. Mon souffle est irrégulier.

Mu me murmure qu'il va jouir. Peut de temps après son avertissement, il s'exécute. Son corps se contracte durant le processus. Je m'extirpe de son intimité et retire le condom. Je me termine manuellement, inondant son ventre de ma semence. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Il embrasse mon visage et puis plus rien. Rien. Le néant se fait dans mon esprit.

Est-ce que j'ai tout imaginé ? Je n'en suis pas certain. Sinon, comment me suis-je rendu ici ? Est-ce que j'ai couché avec Mu ? Je ne sais plus. Mes souvenirs sont flous. J'ai peut-être tout halluciné, tout imaginé, tout prévu, mais rien exécuté. Je tourne la tête, il semble être derrière moi. On se rend au Sanctuaire. Ce n'est pas encore fait. J'ai l'imagination fertile. D'après moi, il nous reste vingt minutes avant d'arriver à sa demeure. J'ai tellement hâte de mettre en œuvre ce à quoi je viens de penser… Je veux le dominer. Je pourrais le faire dans la ruelle, mais j'ai envie d'être plus confortable qu'une ruelle. Un mur froid pour me faire sucer, ça passe, mais un mur froid pour sodomiser quelqu'un, c'est pas le top du bien-être. C'est un peu un tue-l'amour… Ça diminue le plaisir selon moi. Quoique c'est lui qui est accoté dessus. Vu comme ça… ça me dérange moins. Mais n'empêche, rien ne vaut un lit moelleux pour profiter pleinement du moment sans se soucier de l'inconfort du lieu.

Je marche d'un pas assuré. Je veux arriver le plus vite possible, mais sans précipiter les choses. La téléportation, certes, c'est plus rapide, mais ça ôte le plaisir d'attendre un peu. L'attente fait grandir l'envie. J'entends les pas de Mu plus près derrière moi. Serait-il aussi excité que moi ? En aurait-il aussi hâte que moi ?

Je m'écrase au sol lorsqu'une douleur aigue au dos me prend. Je passe mes doigts au niveau de mes reins et voit du sang dans ma main. Je lève les yeux vers… Ce n'est pas Mu. C'est un homme. Un mort. Merde, un cadavre ! Un couteau tâché de mon sang à la main, il me sourit. De moins, ce doit être l'esquisse d'un sourire vu qu'une la moitié de sa mâchoire est manquante. Il se penche rapidement vers moi qui suis incapable de bouger alors qu'il plante sa lame à plusieurs reprises dans ma chair. J'ai mal, je hurle. Je suis paralysé au sol. Je ne peux que subir les coups de couteau dans mon dos, mes jambes, ma nuque. Il plante finalement le couteau dans ma tête, traversant d'une tempe à l'autre.

Je me réveille en hurlant. J'en ai marre ! Mu se réveille en sursaut et me regarde. « Qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler ? » je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je suis encore en nage : je cherche mon souffle, je suis en sueur, j'hyper-ventile, je tremble, je suis incapable de bouger le moindre muscle de mon corps, j'ai le regard fou. Il m'observe un moment. J'ai besoin de cinq minutes pour reprendre contenance. Il pote un main à son cœur et me regarde, l'air incertain. Il se risque à me poser la question fatidique : « Ça va ? » Je tourne mes yeux vers lui. Je me lève, me rhabille à toute vitesse. « Non, j'ai envie de te tuer ! » Je quitte la pièce et le Temple à grands pas.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Laissez-moi des reviews si le coeur vous en dit, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les lire :)


	8. Chapter 6,1

Bonjour. Je me suis dite qu'il était probablement temps que je vous offre un nouveau chapitre. Alors en voici un. En espérant que vous l'aimerez. :)

Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je suis en sueur, couché à même le sol frais de mon Temple. Mon menton tremble, mes lèvres se troussent sur mes dents sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, mes sourcils s'arquent. J'ai chaud au visage, mes yeux me piquent. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai peur. Pourquoi mon visage se défigure-t-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes muscles faciaux se crispent-il ainsi, de manière aussi désordonnée ? Je ne comprends pas. Mon incompréhension accroit ma peur, ma douleur. Oui, j'ai mal. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et cache ma bouche de mes mains. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule sur le sol : coller mes jambes contre mon torse, cacher mon visage de mes mains, prendre le moins de place possible, disparaître entre les visages morts. Ce sentiment de faiblesse ne m'est pas inconnu. Vais-je pleurer ? Non, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Ce serait avouer ma défaite contre moi-même. Je dois résister, retrouver mon calme, me ressaisir. J'inspire profondément. Je porte la main au cœur et sent sous mes doigts son battement insoutenable. J'en suis à espérer ne plus le sentir propulser le sang dans mon corps, souhaiter qu'il s'arrête. Je ferme les yeux et m'allonge en croix. Je m'offre au ciel. Reprenez-moi !

Mon souffle devient régulier, mais la peur ne me quitte pas. Quand ? Quand ? Quand trouverais-je la paix ? Ma plus grande peur, c'est de ne jamais me réveiller. M'endormir à jamais. Vivre dans le cauchemar de mes crimes jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'éteigne. Et si mon Enfer était de revivre perpétuellement mes mauvaises actions ? Et si, je devais, pour expier mes crimes, revoir la souffrance que j'ai commise ? Si mon paradis n'était accessible qu'au prix de ma culpabilité ? Non ! Plutôt vivre que de subir cela !

Les visages sont froids sous ma joue. Le silence qui règne dans mon Temple s'oppose au bruit dans ma tête. J'entends des cris, des pleurs, des supplications, des prières, des menaces, des malédictions, du feu, du sang, de la pluie, du vent, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des corps qui tombent au sol, de la douleur, de la peur, de l'indifférence, de la haine, du doute j'entends mon cœur qui bat au rythme de la souffrance et du plaisir. J'entends des pas qui avancent, qui voudraient partir, qui hésitent, qui s'arrêtent, puis continuent des pas qui quittent à peine le sol, des talons qui martèlent le plancher à chaque pas, un cadence régulière qui finalement cesse. J'entends l'attente. Puis, j'entends plus rien…

« Tu ne t'es pas rendu jusqu'au lit ? » J'ose à peine ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur de ce que je verrai. Quelle sera sa forme ? Quelle partie de son visage sera manquante ? Quelle quantité de sang coulera sur son corps, souillera mon plancher, s'incrustera dans chaque orifice des visages humains qui tapissent ma maison ? Quelle douleur vivrai-je ? J'en ai assez d'halluciné ! « Camus ? » Ma voix est tremblante, sans conviction. Je ne m'attends à aucune réponse. Je le distingue de peine et de misère. Ma vision est floue. Il se penche vers moi. Sa main se pose sur ma joue. « Tu semble épuisé. Mal dormi ? » J'aurais voulu rire, attraper sa main, la tirer, le jeter au sol avec moi et l'embrasser. J'ai toutes les misères du monde à faire le moindre geste. Je tourne la tête et pose mes lèvres sur son poignet glacial. « J'ai pas dormi. » Ma réponse ne semble pas le surprendre. Il se redresse et me tend la main pour que j'en fasse autant. Je prends une grande inspiration, histoire de reprendre un peu de contenance. Je ne peux être si abattu. Je suis DeathMask du Cancer ! Et le DeathMask du Cancer que je connais n'a jamais l'air faible. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux les rouvrir. Tout s'est découpé, tout est clair. Je me lève par moi-même et l'enlace. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. J'approche mon visage du sien. « Tu sens l'alcool. T'as bu hier ? » Je me contente d'hocher positivement la tête. Il me repousse doucement. « Va te laver. » D'un geste sec, il se défait de mon étreinte. Il me tourne le dos et je l'entends soupirer. Fatigue ? Découragement ? Un habile mélange des deux ? Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer ainsi. Se détourner ainsi de moi, c'est inacceptable. Je marche vers lui, à grande enjamber et le force à se retourner. J'attrape son visage de mes deux mains et le force à m'embrasser. Je le pousse vers le mur le plus proche contre lequel je le coince. Il tente de s'exprimer entre mes lèvres. Un rire m'échappe. Mon bassin collé au sien, une de mes jambes entre les siennes, je brime ses chances de fuite. Je passe une de mes mains sous son chandail et commence à caresser sa peau laiteuse. Il finit par se laisser faire. Il enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules alors que nos langues glissent l'une sur l'autre. Je parcours son torse et son dos avec passion, lui arrachant parfois quelques soupirs de plaisir. Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, les désordonnant davantage si cela est possible. Il frotte son sexe contre ma cuisse. Il s'excite sur mon corps. Je descend mes mains sur son pantalon et agrippe ses fesses, le forçant à souder son corps au mien. Un gémissement salue mon geste. Je sens sa queue qui durcit contre moi. J'abandonne un moment sa bouche pour baiser son cou de mes lèvres. Il gémit, soupire, embrasse ma tempe et agrippe mes épaules. Il glisse ses lèvres contre mon oreille, gémit si près de moi. Ça m'électrise de le savoir si près et si soumis entre mes mains.

« Je t'aime. » Ces mots font écho dans ma tête. Je cesse tout mouvement et prend conscience d'un silence qui s'installe entre nous. Je plante mon regard dans le sien et lui sourit. Je me détourne de lui et quitte, en route vers l'intérieur de mon Temple. « Death ? » Il m'appelle. Camus, tu dois te demander ce qui se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que je décide soudainement de quitter. On était dans l'acte, ou du moins dans les préliminaires… Je faisais grandir ton désir pour moi, je te savais exciter par mon corps, contre mon corps, pour mon corps… Et me voilà à fuir. Non, pas fuir. Me voilà à quitter. Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit. Lui fait un clin d'œil et reprend mon bout de chemin.

J'arrive à la salle de bain. Je me débarrasse expressément de mes vêtements. Je les sais sales, souillés. Je les portais avec Mu plus tôt. J'ai frotté une autre personne contre moi, contre ce linge. Je me sens abject de coller le désir de Camus à celui de cette pute qu'est Mu. Camus mérite mieux que d'être rabaissé au même niveau que ce misérable Bélier. J'allume l'alimentation de la douche. Pendant que l'eau se réchauffe dans la cabine de douche, je vais devant le miroir et observe mon corps, vérifier qu'il ne comporte pas de marques de mes ébats avec l'autre pourriture qui m'a servi de jouet cette nuit. Rien, mon corps est parfait. Je soupire de soulagement. L'idée du Bélier me rend amer. Autant que j'ai pu le désirer plus tôt, autant maintenant il me répugne. Mais quelle bipolarité !

J'entre sous le jet puissant de la douche. J'espère que l'eau bouillante saura décaper mon corps, le purifier, le laver de ses péchés.

Je retourne au salon pour m'y étendre mais j'y trouve Camus qui, assis à même le sol, rempli son rapport de mission. Il se lève lorsque j'entre et viens à ma rencontre. Il me regarde et fais une esquisse de sourire. Je détourne le regard. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et baisse mon visage pour pouvoir me fixer dans les yeux. Je soutiens la dureté de son jugement. Je pince les lèvres. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il peut lire mon âme en ce moment ? « Je me sentais sale. Je voulais pas te souiller.

-Tu l'as déjà fait. »

J'écarquille les yeux, ne m'attendant nullement à cette réponse. Surtout pas au tac-o-tac. Je m'humecte les lèvres et hoche stupidement la tête sans dire un mot. « Tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Je peux pas dormir sans toi. »

Ma réponse est si franche, si simple, si directe qu'il semble déstabiliser. Il recule d'un pas et ramène ses mains vers lui. Il baisse la tête. Il semble chercher quoi dire. Il ne peut rien répondre à cela. Il doit se demander comment interpréter cette déclaration. Comme une marque d'amour de ma part ? Comme un cri de désespoir ? Non. C'est simplement la réalité toute crue. Si seulement il savait ce qui se passait dans ma tête, dans mes songes en son absence. Je voudrais lui dire que j'ai mal sans lui, que je ne peux être moi que lorsqu'il est dans ma vie. Mais ces phrases sont si faciles à mal interpréter que j'aurais peur qu'il s'y attache. Je tend le bras et vais prendre sa main dans la mienne. Il lève les yeux vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, main dans la main, à simplement nous regarder.

Il fait un pas vers moi, brisant la distance et ce moment étrange qui vient de se produire. Il lève la tête vers moi et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, doucement. Je pose mon autre main sur sa nuque. Je presse davantage mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il pose sa paume libre contre mon torse pour finalement la glisser dans mon dos. Nos lèvres se séparent pour mieux se retrouver. Je lâche sa main et met la mienne au niveau de ses reins. Il cambre un peu le dos, écrase son torse contre le mien. La fraicheur de son corps se colle à la chaleur du mien.

Il va poser ses lèvres dans mon cou et y dépose quelques faibles baisers. Voulant surement se moquer de moi, il me dit : « Je t'ai manqué. » Je ris doucement. Si tu savais Camus. Si tu savais. Oui, tu m'as manqué. Mais seulement mentalement. Je t'ai remplacé physiquement. Émotionnellement, tu n'as jamais existé pour moi. Mais tu m'as manqué mentalement, ta capacité à me calmer, à rendre ma vie paisible m'a manquer. Je devrais peut-être le lui dire un jour. Lui expliquer la vraie raison pour laquelle je me suis mis en couple avec lui. Ça lui ferrait surement mal, mais il semble si attaché à moi que j'ai l'impression qu'il acceptera ma confession. Je crois même qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi, tant que ça vient de moi. Es-tu si attaché à moi, ton cœur est-il si faible, que tu accepterait tout pourvu que tu a l'impression que je tiens à toi ? C'est dommage. J'ai presque de la pitié pour toi.

Je souris et glisse mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille. Il frémit sous la caresse. Je lui suce doucement le lobe, ce qui lui arrache un petit gémissement. « Laisse mon corps te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué. » Pour seule réponse, il prend ma min et m'entraine vers la chambre. À mi-chemin, je l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse. Il ne cesse pourtant pas de marcher. Je le plaque contre le mur, impose mes caresses sur son corps. Il s'échauffe lentement. Je sais qu'il aime quand je le brutalise un peu, que je mets une démarcation nette entre nos deux forces physique. Il plaque son bas-ventre contre le mien. Sa main glisse sur mon torse, jusqu'à la lisière de mon jeans. Ma langue va à la recherche de la sienne. Il frotte son corps contre le mien. Il gémit contre mes lèvres. Il plaque ses mains dans mon dos alors que je frotte mon sexe dur contre le sien. Sa tête part vers l'arrière. J'embrasse son cou, son oreille, son visage. Je retrouve mon chemin vers ses lèvres. Sa main coule vers mon sexe qu'elle masse pardessus mon pantalon. J'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Je retourne explorer sa cavité buccale avec ma langue. Il pose ses deux mains à plat sur mes pectoraux et me repousse. Il met une distance entre nos deux corps. Son regard est flou, ses joues sont rouges, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et je peux sentir la difficulté qu'il a à se retenir de se jeter sur moi. Je lui fais un petit sourire. Il glisse ses doigts sur mon torse et passe son pouce jusque sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Il me tire ainsi jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois entré, il ferme la porte avec son pied et passe ses bras atour de mon cou et m'embrasse à nouveau. Il pose son front contre le mien et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son souffle se heurte au mien. « Je pourrai jamais me lassé de tes baisers. » Pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, il baisa mes lèvres des siennes. Nos corps se réunirent à nouveau. Nous nous déplaçons jusqu'au lit où je l'assois. Je m'accroupis pour ne pas briser notre baiser. Me voilà à genou devant lui. J'abandonne ses lèvres pour parcourir son corps pâle. Je descends dans son cou, où je m'attarde un moment, avant de repartir caresser ce corps qui m'est offert. Je lui ôte son chandail. Je passe mes mains sur son torse, dans son dos avant de les poser au niveau de ses reins. Il glisse les doigts de sa main droite dans mes cheveux.

Je fais sauter le bouton de son pantalon et, avec mes dents, mon regard posé dans le sien, j'en descends la fermeture éclaire. Il soupire et tremble d'anticipation. Il lève les fesses et me permet ainsi de lui retirer à la fois son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il est là, offert, les cuisses écartées, devant moi, pour moi. Il appui légèrement sur ma tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut que je le prenne en bouche. Je lui sourit, passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, puis m'exécute. Je fais coulisser son membre dans ma bouche, tantôt rapidement, tantôt avec plus de volupté. Je fais frotter son gland contre mon palais, il aime. Une de mes mains branle la base de son sexe alors que l'autre glisse sur ses cuisses, puis jusqu'à ses couilles. Les doigts de Camus sont crispés dans mes cheveux. Il gémit, soupire, me parle en français. Je comprend pas ce qu'il me dit, mais j'image qu'il me fait savoir son plaisir. « Arrête, je vais jouir. » Il pose sa main sous mon menton et je retire son membre de ma bouche. J'ai encore la bouche ouverte lorsqu'il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Sa langue fouille ma bouche jusqu'à trouver la mienne. Je me relève, ne rompant toutefois pas le contact entre nos lèvres, et m'allonge sur lui. Il enroule ses longues et blanches jambes autour de ma taille. Il fait glisser ses doigts dans mon dos. Il gémit contre mes lèvres à seulement me sentir contre lui, à lui, sur lui. Il pousse doucement sur mon épaule pour me faire comprendre de me virer sur le dos. Je m'exécute et il vient se placer à califourchon sur mon corps. Il embrasse mon visage, lèche mon cou, ne s'y attarde pas. Il descend sur mon torse, baise mes muscles de ses lèvres. Il va en ligne droite jusqu'à ma verge. Il la prend dans sa main et commence à la branler. Il la met ensuite dans sa bouche. Il me pompe pendant deux minutes. J'émets un bâillement qui a tôt fait de calmer ses ardeurs. Il lève les yeux vers moi, retire mon membre nullement tendu et soupire. Il remonte jusqu'à mon visage et j'embrasse ses lèvres lorsqu'il arrive à la hauteur. « Je t'excite pas ?

-Je suis trop fatigué. »

J'essaie peut-être de le consolé un peu en lui disant cela. Oui, la fatigue a peut-être son mot à dire dans cette histoire, mais pas au point où mon plaisir soi quasi nul. Je veux pas qu'il perde confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Sinon, il va douter et sa technique quand il me ferra une pipe la prochaine fois va en pâtir. Je veux qu'il garde son assurance. Je monte de nouveau sur lui et recommence à le caresser et à le parcourir de mes lèvres et de ma langue. J'atteins de nouveau son sexe et m'empresse de le sucer. Tout en lui procurant ce plaisir certain, je fait glisser mes doigts vers son cul que j'investie à son grand plaisir. J'y entre d'abord un doigt que je sors, puis entre à nouveau, que je tourne. Je le frotte contre les parois du corps de mon amant. Il aime. Il gémit, m'encourage de la voix. Lorsque j'entre un deuxième doigt, il émet un cri de plaisir. Ça peut sembler étrange à dire, mais Camus est sensible de la prostate. Un fois que j'ai mit le doigt dessus – littéralement -, je sais comment lui donner mille plaisirs. Je le suce vigoureusement, tout en le pilonnant de mes doigts. Il s'époumone, crie, gémit, me dit à quel point c'est bon, qu'il aime ça.

Après à peine quelques minutes de se traitement, je sens son corps qui se raidit, son cri se bloque dans sa gorge, ses muscles se tendent, son dos se cambre et son sperme m'inonde la bouche. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'avale quand même. J'ai goûté meilleur dans ma vie. Je lèche un dernière fois son sexe pour bien le nettoyer, puis remonte à ses lèvres que je baise avec passion et envie. Il reprend son souffle puis me fixe un moment, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que je daigne lui accorder mon attention. Je lui demande, d'un signe de tête, ce qu'il me veut. « Tu veux que je réessaie ? » il me propose ça, l'air un peu gêné. Non merci. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et le serre contre mon torse. Il se libère de mon étreinte pour pouvoir aller chercher la couverture et le jeter sur nos deux corps bientôt enlacés. Il se blottit dans mes bras et me dit dans le creux du cou : « Je t'aime. » Je ne répond rien et me contente de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Je me réveille difficilement en sentant qu'on me secoue. J'ouvre les yeux et voit Camus qui, le regard inquiet, soupire lorsque j'émerge. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je m'assois et l'interroge du regard. Il se couche sur mon corps et m'embrasse. Il m'a réveillé pour m'embrasser ? ilIl est bizarre ce mec ! Vraiment. Je l'enlace contre mon corps. « Tu m'as fait une de ces peur, Death.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas à quoi tu rêvais, mais tu as commencé à hurler. Je croyais que tu te faisais assassiné à côté de moi. Ça faisfait trente minutes que je tente de te réveiller. C'est la première fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je savais pas quoi faire. »

L'entendre dire ça, ça me glace le sang. Et si… Non. Je veux pas imaginer ça. Ça n'arrivera pas. Camus, tu me protègeras de l'irréalité de mes songes, hen ? Je l'embrasse pour prendre courage, pour le rassurer, pour espérer.

Je me réveille sans encombre le lendemain. Je me sens un peu vidé. Je dois avoir faim. Je ne me suis pas très bien nourrit durant la mission de Camus. J'ai oublié. À côté de moi, Camus dort paisiblement. Je pose un baiser léger sur son front puis m'extirpe des draps, avant de faire mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me lave en vitesse pour ensuite descendre aux arènes, plus par habitude que par envie.

Je suis quand même surpris d'y voir Shura, assis seul au milieu de l'endroit. Je marche vers lui, il lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un demi-sourire. J'ai envie de lui demander ce qu'il fait là. Ça viendrait à lui poser un question vraiment débile étant donné qu'il est Chevalier et qu'il vient surement pour s'entrainer. Ce qui est logique. Toutefois, j'ai une certaine envie de poser cette question stupide et aussi évidente que le nez dans le milieu de sa face. La réponse pourrait peut-être me surprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je sens un certain dédain dans ma voix. Est-ce que je le mépriserais ? Pas à ma connaissance, ou du moins peut-être qu'inconsciemment je lui en veut. Bof, pas que ça m'importe vraiment. Il lève son visage vers moi et me fait un faible sourire. Il semble fatigué. Mal dormi ? J'ai de la compétition dans le concours de sommeil raté ? « Tu veux la vérité ?

-Non, juste une réponse qui va me faire plaisir.

-Ok. En fait, je suis venu m'asseoir ici pour regarder le Sanctuaire une dernière fois parce que je pars aujourd'hui.

-C'est sensé me faire plaisir ?

-Je sais pas.

-La vérité ?

-J'avais envie de te voir pour te parler. On s'est quitté de manière étrange la dernière fois. Avec ce qui s'est passé, je voudrais qu'on s'explique. Qu'est-ce que ça représentait pour toi ? Est-ce que tu vas en parler Camus ? Est-ce que tu veux que je lui en parle moi-même ? Est-ce que t'as fait ça parce que tu me désirais vraiment ? Est-ce que le sexe entre nous était quelque chose que tu planifiais, que tu désirais, que tu souhaitais ?Ou tu t'es juste amusé parce que t'étais vraiment saoul ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut continuer à être amis malgré ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'on est ami, parce que c'est quand même la question de base avant de poser l'autre que j'ai posé avant celle-ci ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Est-ce que je parle trop vite pour toi ? Est-ce que mes questions sont claires ? Est-ce que notre relation est claire pour toi ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que t'attend de nous ? Je sais qu'on est pas un couple, de toute façon j'ai pas envie de me mettre en couple avec toi, mais euh… Où est-ce que je m'en allais avec ça, moi ? Enfin, euh, oui ou non ?

J'ai les yeux écarquillé à l'impossible, j'ai le cerveau en compote de pomme, j'ai les oreilles qui saigne à trop entendre de mots en un si court laps de temps, j'ai rien compris de tout ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a débité des mots à une vitesse hallucinante et malgré mes capacités de Chevalier, c'est rentré par une oreille et c'est sorti par l'autre. De quoi il parlait, lui déjà ? Il a dit ami, couple, sexe… Oui, il a bel et bien dit le mot sexe. J'en suis persuadé. S'il y a bien un mot que je retiens, c'est lui. « Le sexe ?

-Ouais… euh… peut-être que toi tu considères pas ça comme du sexe… j'avoue qu'on a pas fait grand chose la dernière fois… On s'est juste… On a juste… Et je veux qu'on en reste là.

-Assurément. »

Il me sourit. Ça doit être la réponse qu'il attendait en venant ici. Je ne veux pas coucher avec lui, c'est trop dangereux. Il n'est pas du genre aà garder le silence, surtout que je n'aurais aucun chantage possible avec lui, ce qui peut être mon problème dans un tel cas. Il irait voir Camus, qui m'en voudrait à cause de ça. Je veux pas avoir Camus à dos, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Pas pour Shura. Oui, Shura est beau et bien fait, mais il est inutile. Une partie de sexe contre l'éternité cauchemardesque. L'échange n'est pas équivalent.

Il se lève et vint à côté de moi. Il me propose qu'on commence notre entrainement. Je lui souris et acquisse. Et on se met en action. C'est un bon partenaire d'entrainement, le meilleur que j'ai essayé. Il est capable de tenir mon rythme, pas comme Aphrodite. Lui-là… Je me suis juré que je ne m'entrainerait plus jamais avec lui. C'est le pire. Monsieur a trop pur de s'abimer. Moi je finis un entrainement couvert de terre, de sable, de poussière et parfois avec du sang, mais pas lui. Pire qu'une femme avec sa mise en pli. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour je devrais aller dans son Temple en pleine nuit pour lui couper les cheveux de manière épouvantable. Lui refaire la coupe à ma manière. Il me tuerait, ou du moins essayerait, mais je suppose que sa réaction en vaudrait la peine. Ma vie est assez négligeable pour gâcher celle du Poisson pendant quelques mois, même des années avant que ses cheveux ne retrouvent lui longueur actuelle. Je les ai, moi, les plans diaboliques qui ne valent rien.

On termine sans encombre notre entrainement au moment où la majorité des gens commencent à arriver. On se rend aux douches. Je passe à côté de Milo qui me dévisage. « T'as des saletés sur le visage, me dit-il.

-Je me suis entrainer avec Shura. Tu t'attends à quoi ?

-T'as mordu la poussière. T'es bon qu'à ça de toute façon. »

Il crache à mes pieds et me fixe de son regard arrogant. Je serre les dents et me jette sur lui. On commence à se battre. Pour aucune véritable raison. Parce qu'il est insolent, parce que j'ai pas de patience, parce qu'il a mauvais caractère, parce que j'ai pas de sang-froid, parce qu'il me jalouse, parce que je veux le faire taire. Je crache du sang par la bouche, il s'effondre au sol. Je suis un meilleur assassin que lui. Je connais les points de pression sur le corps. J'ai coupé le courant entre sa moelle épinière et le reste de son corps. Il s'est étendu de toute sa longueur dans la poussière des arènes. Aldébaran s'arrête à côté de nous. Il me pousse plus loin alors que Milo a quelques spasmes. Ça pique, hen ?, quand le contact se fait de nouveau. Le Scorpion finit par s'asseoir et me fustige du regard. Je lui souris en essuyant le sang que me barbouille le menton. J'avale une pleine gorgée de mon sang et grimace. Je tourne les talons et part rejoindre Shura aux douches.

Il est là, déjà nu, à se savonner énergiquement. Je me déshabille et m'adosse dans le cadre de la porte séparent le vestiaire des douches. Je le regarde, j'admire les muscles en action, je l'entends exhaler sous le maigre effort que ça représente. Il a les yeux fermés. Il dois se douter que je l'observe, mais ne veut peut-être pas se l'admettre. S'il y a bien un chose que je n'ai jamais dite à quiconque c'est ça : à quel point j'ai fantasmé sur ce corps. Les autres étaient toujours trop jeunes, Saga était déjà acquis, mais Shura ce modèle de droiture, de naïveté, d'obéissance absolu, mais ce corps fait pour tuer mais qui n'a pas l'âme pour le faire. Si Shura savait le nombre de litres de sperme que mon sexe a craché pour lui, il en serrait surement dégouté. Shura, Shura, Shura… Le nombre de fois que j'ai soupiré ton nom à l'adolescence, alors que je me masturbait seul dans mon Temple, couché à même les draps de mon lit, le pantalon encore à mes cheville, le sexe fièrement pointé vers le ciel, le poignet vigoureusement en action, tout ça à la seule image de ta main remplaçant la mienne, de ton corps allongé à côté du mieux, de ton regard perçant fixant mes envies au travers de mes yeux. J'ai toujours été envieux de tes traits qui rapidement sont devenus ceux de l'adulte que tu es alors que moi j'ai gardé mes traits juvéniles jusqu'au début de ma vingtaine, jusqu'à ma majorité internationale.

Si souvent, je t'ai imaginé me plaquer contre un mur avec une dureté qu'à présent je sais que tu n'as pas, m'embrasser presque de force, briser mon ego en me soumettant à des volontés lubriques auxquelles le véritable toi n'aurait jamais pensé, me forcer à hurler ton nom pour que tu puisses mieux jouir de cette situation, puis m'abandonner là avec pour seul conseil de ne jamais en parler à personne en signe de représailles. Tout ça parce que tu m'avais heurté malencontreusement à l'entrainement et que j'avais ensuite frapper le mur de mon épaule. À l'époque, ton indifférence à mon égard équivalait à l'ignorance que tu avais de ma personne. Tu ne me connaissais pas : tu ne m'appréciais pas. Et ça, oui ça, ça agrémentait largement mes fantasmes. Mais je n'ai rien fait vers toi, de peur que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur de mes envies, de l'idéal que je m'étais fait de toi. Non, à la place je me contentais de Saga. Certains diraient que Saga vaut plus que toi, mais à mes yeux tu étais l'inconnu. Saga je le connaissais, Arles à la limite était parfois surprenant et spontané, mais toi, mon cher toi, tu étais… fantasmagorique, digne de figurer dans mes rêveries libertines.

J'entre dans la douche allume l'alimentation d'un des jets et m'installe en dessous. Je commence à me savonner, mais malgré moi mon regard bifurque souvent vers Shura. Lui grade les yeux fermés, mais il sourit. Il se masse la nuque, les épaules, les bras. Sois qu'il joue avec moi consciemment, soit que ce massage qu'il se donne en vaut la peine. Ce que j'aime du jet que j'ai choisi, c'est qu'il fait en sorte que je suis dos à la porte, comme un mur en vitre qui sépare l'endroit en plusieurs sections. Je peux regarder Shura et c'est tout à fait justifié par le fait qu'il est face à moi.

Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Il perd rapidement sn sourire et me fixe avec interrogation. Je lève un sourcil. « Quoi ? » Il se mord la lèvre et plisse les yeux. Je m'adoseadosse à la paroisà la paroi en verre et l'observe. Il lève le bras et devant son torse je le vois l'armer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'oil fait ? Froid ! Je baisse les yeux et vois que l'eau à mes pieds s'est gelée et que je suis prit là. Je vais me tourner pour voir ce qui se passe. Le seul responsable que je vois c,estc'est Camus. Il peut pas entrer dans unune douche sans faire mourir tout le monde d'hypothermie ? « Camus ? »

Le mur éclate derrière moi, je sens la vitre pénétrer ma peau. Un cri s'échappe de ma gorge et fend l'air de ma douleur. Je tombe vers l'avant et arrête ma chute en posant mes mains au sol. J'intensifie mon Cosmos pour faire fondre la glace qui m'emprisonne. Je me libère du piège et fait volte-face vers le Verseau. « C'est quoi ton problème ? T'aurais pu me tuer ! » Il est là, très droit, sans expression. Un vent glacial me transperce. Shura tombe à genou et expire difficilement. Camus baisse son regard vers Shura, puis le remonte vers moi. Je vois une haine glacée dans son regard. Il secoue lentement la tête puis quitte les douches. Je me laisse tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains. Ceci n'était pas un cauchemar. Ça ne peut pas en être un : je suis en vie.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre. Comme le titre le dit, c'est le 6.1. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une autre partie qui s'en vient le plus tôt possible.

Si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi savoir. :)

Bonne journée


	9. Chapter 6,2

Un chapitre un peu plus court, certes, mais que je ne comptais pas faire plus long non plus. Il reste une troisième partie au chapitre 6 et de l'inclure ici aurait été, selon moi, de trop. Bonne lecture quand même.

Les personnages de Saint Seiya sont à Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Ma situation en ce moment est très bizarre. Je sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Je me suis fait attaqué par Camus il y a deux semaines, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pour quel motif. Je sais pas ce qui la poussé à agir ainsi, je comprend pas ce qui lui a traversé la tête lorsqu'il a eut l'idée de venir me faire exploser un mur de verre dans le dos. Et je vois pas non plus pourquoi il ne s'est pas justifié. Ce qui est le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'on est encore ensemble. Oui, je suis sérieux. C'est vraiment à n'y rien comprendre. Je veux dire, il me blesse, j'aurais peut-être pu en mourir. Non, peut-être pas en mourir, je suis fait plus solide que ça. Mais ça aurait pu être grave. Et si j'avais reçu un morceau de verre dans le cœur, ou dans un poumon, ou l'estomac ou n'importe quel autre organe vital… Ça aurait pu être dramatique ! Bon, je suis peut-être pas mort, mais j'ai quand même des points de suture dans le dos et je dois faire attention encore un peu aux mouvements que je fait puisque j'ai encore des risques d'ouvrir mes plaies au moindre mouvement brusque ou étrange.

Parlant d'étrange : ma relation avec Camus. Je dors encore avec lui malgré ce qui est arrivé. On en a jamais reparlé d'ailleurs. J'ai pas passer l'éponge sur sa tentative de meurtre à mon égard mais en même temps je me vois mal lui faire la gueule aussi, ça équivaudrait à signer mon arrêt de mort. Ce faisant, je dors toujours dans on lit la nuit, ou lui dans le mien dépendamment des soirs et des activités qu'on a fait durant notre journée. Mais quand même ! Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui dormirait avec la personne qui les a blessé volontairement de la sorte ? Et surtout sans l'amour ? Je suis pas amoureux de Camus, je suis, à ma façon, dépendant de lui, mais j'ai déjà vécu des années sans lui, alors… Je peux me passer de lui, à la limite si j'ai pas le choix. Je vais simplement devenir très désagréable à cause de mon manque de sommeil… mais art ça, ce sera vivable.. J'en ai pas envie mais bon. Retournons à nos moutons ! Moi et Camus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec lui, ou de lui. Normalement, je me fous de ce qu'il peut bien penser, mais là ça me concerne alors je voudrais comprendre. Je voudrais être au courant du parcours que son cerveau a parcouru pour arriver à l'idée _blessons DM et faisons-le souffrir_. Ce n'est pas Camus, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il ferrait spontanément. Quelque chose a dû le pousser vers cette solution, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé qui a bien pu lui donner cette pousser d'adrénaline et de sadisme ? Il était en colère, ça se voyait des ses yeux lorsqu'il l'a fait. Plus qu'en colère, il était haineux. Il m'aurait arraché la tête s'il en avait eu la possibilité, parce que c'était pas l'envie qui semblait manquer.

Qu'est-ce qui exaspérerait assez Camus pour qu'il veuille s'en prendre à ma vie ? Le fait que je le trompe. Je veux dire, je suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que lorsqu'il est question de mon infidélité Camus est de moins en moins tolérant… Peut-être a-t-il été mis au courant du nombre d'escapades que j'ai faites durant sa mission. Peut-être cela l'a-t-il désillusionné au point de le faire péter un câble. Mais Camus n'est pas moi, il se serait excuser de cela ensuite, il aurait une quelconque forme de remords vis-à-vis de son geste. A moins qu'il sache ce geste justifié et adapté. Dans ce cas, il ne se serait pas excuser de l'avoir posé. Ce qui veut dire que ce geste, celui de m'attaquer en lâche dans le dos alors que je prenait ma douche, était motivé par quelque chose de plus grand que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus haut que lui ? Shion ? Est-ce que Shion aurait souhaité ma mise à mort ? Ou alors aurait-il demandé à Camus de me donner un avertissement ?

C'est à n'y rien comprendre… La bonne chose à faire serait d'aller voir Camus pour lui poser la question, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir la réponse. Si c'est un ordre de Shion, je serais surement à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Je veux dire, je me demanderais ce qui pousserait Shion à donner un tel ordre à quelqu'un. Surtout que des missions d'avertissements, ça n'existe pas vraiment. Normalement ce sont des ordres d'assassinat…. Mais bon, Shion n'est pas Saga non plus alors lui a une autre façon de penser et de faire appliquer les règles. Donc, il est peut-être plus tendre sur les conséquences et préfère prévenir que tuer dès le premier coup… J'en sais rien.

Par contre, si ce n'est pas un ordre, mais que cette action résulte d'un processus cognitif qui se serait fait dans la tête de Camus, dans ce cas… dans ce cas… Et bien dans ce cas, je suis peut-être dans la merde. Parce que ça voudrait dire que ça pourrait se reproduire. Non pas que j'aie peur de Camus, mais bien que je ne saurais jamais quand un pourrait un faire un autre coup d la sorte. Ça pourrait même être pendant que je dors. A ce moment, ce seul moment de ma journée, je me sens en sécurité. Peut-être qu'en vérité ça fait 2 semaines que je dors dans le même lit que mon futur meurtrier que je ne le savais même pas, que je ne m'en doutais même pas. Pas avant aujourd'hui où j'ai pleinement prit conscience du danger que peu représenté la personne avec qui je suis en couple et qui normalement représente la sécurité, la seule sureté que j'ai dans ma vie… Dans ce cas, je serais peut-être mieux de ne plus dormir avec lui, mais ça voudrait dire recommencer à faire des cauchemars, donc ça aurait pour résultat de m'affaiblir et donc dans le cas échéant je deviendrais une proie plus facile pour Caus s'il veut me tuer…

Décidemment il faut que je comprenne d'où provient cette tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne. Et si c'était vraiment ça ? Si c'était un assassinat manqué ? Si les véritables intentions de Camus étaient de mettre fin à mes jours, mais qu'il n'y était pas parvenu ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas prévu la présence de Shura sur les lieu du meurtre et donc qu'il a dû se résoudre à simplement me blesser. Ou alors il m'a simplement effrayer pour me faire comprendre que la prochaine c'était a bonne. Est-ce que Camus serait capable de me tuer ? La question ne se pose pas vraiment vu ce qui est arrivé. Mais d'un autre côté, maintenant que je suis au courant qu'il y a un traitre dans ma vie qui veut seulement que je rende l'âme, je vais être plus aux aguets. Il ne m'aura pas une deuxième fois. J'étais sans armure et même sans vêtement. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose dans de telles circonstances. Et le lieu n'était pas propice pour que je me batte avec lui. De plus, il y avait Shura. C'est un avantage autant qu'un handicape. Étant donné qu'il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait lui non plus, il n'aurait surement aidé à maitriser Camus. Quoique.. Il a quand même armé son bras avant que Camus ne m'attaque… Avaient-il prévu un coup ensemble ? Ce pourrait-il que ce qui s'est passé dans les douche soit en fait un coup monté par les deux contre moi ? Shura était peut-être au courant de ce que Camus prévoyait faire. Donc, si j'avais riposté contre Camus, il m'aurait probablement attaqué en retour. Donc Shura et camus travaillait de concert pour ma mise à mort. Ça ne me surprendrait pas… Shura s'inquiète beaucoup pour Camus, toujours à me dire d'y faire attention et bla bla bla. Peut-être qu'en vérité, Shura est amoureux de Camus et donc il veut le protéger mais dans le cas présent ça ne se pourrait pas car Camus ne me tromperait pas il me l'a dit maintes fois… Toutefois, si j'étais mort… Et si… non. Mais oui, ça se tient. Et si Shura et camus avaient en vérité un relation secrète mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre parce que Camus est attaché à moi. Et si Camus restait avec moi parce qu'il savait que j'avais des cauchemars et que par grandeur d'âme il restait à mes côtés mais qu'en vérité son cœur appartenait Shura. S'ils sortaient ensemble depuis le début ? Et si dès la rupture entre Camus et Milo, la romance de Shura avec le Verseau avait commencé. Après tout, Shura s'en fait trop pour Camus pour que ce soit pleinement amical et innocent. Il est presque aussi protecteur que Milo envers son ex.

Dans en fin de compte, Camus et Shura avaient planifié mon assassinat de manière à ce qu'ils vivent leur histoire d'amour ensemble sans s'occuper de moi. Parce que si Camus me laissait, ce qui à première vue serait plus simple, il a des chances que j'aurais essayé de le ravoir. J'aurais finit aussi par découvrir toute cette histoire… La seule manière qu'ils avaient était donc de me tuer. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont essayé.

Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait au complet ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir profiter aux douches. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui a fait en sorte qu'ils n'ont pas pu le faire… mais quoi ? Un mur de verre qui explose, c'est étrange mais ça reste plausible, trop grande variation de température, trop fréquente peut faire exploser du verre. De plus, l'attaque de Shura est une coupure, comme une lame. De la vitre peut blesser si elle est projetée avec assez de force. Mais alors… Les engelures, mais oui ! Lorsque Camus est entré, la première chose qu'il a faite est de me geler les pieds sur place pour que je ne puisse pas me soustraire au mur et donc aux blessures qu'il m'infligerait. Mais il est impossible que j'aille eut des engelures dans une douche. Celui qui se serait occuper d'enquêter sur ma mort aurait vite remonter jusqu'à Camus et donc il aurait été mis à mort avec Shura pour m'avoir tuer. Et ça ne les avancerait donc à rien.

J'ai compris. Wow, ça fait un coup à encaisser tout de même. Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec cette information en tête ? Est-ce que je dois faire avoir à Camus ou à Shura que je suis au courant de leur petite manigance, de leur magouille ? Ça peut être à double tranchant comme action. Soit que ça les effraiera assez pour qu'ils ne tentent rien de plus, soit qu'ils mettront leur plan à exécution plus rapidement et ainsi me liquider, certes avec un peu plus de maladresse, mais sans plus tarder parce qu'à n'importe quel moment je pourrais rapporter cette information à Shion, ou même à Athéna… Une tentative de meurtre, même sur moi, reste un acte pouvant entrainer comme peine la mort.

« Je crois que cette assiette est propre, DM. » Je me tourne vers Camus. Il est accoté sur le comptoir et me fixe avec incertitude. Je regarde mes mains. Elles frottent une assiette que je crois tenir depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Ça fait un temps tout de même. Je la nettoie depuis le début de ma réflexion. Ce mouvement circulaire a su faire tourner mes méninges assez pour que je découvre le mystère.

Je laisse retomber l'assiette dans le bac d'eau, celle-ci est rendu froide depuis le temps. Je soupire avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de Camus. Je prend un air sérieux et lui demande enfin : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Pardon ?

-Il y a deux semaines. Tu m'as attaqué. Tu te souviens ?

-T'es un imbécile. »

Sur cette phrase pas vraiment aidante, Camus secoue la tête et quitte la cuisine. Je prend pas la peine de me sécher les mains et je lui emboite les pas, essuyant mes mains sur mon pantalon. L'humidité contre mes cuisses est désagréable. J'attrape le bras de Camus et le force à se tourner vers moi. Je lui attrape le visage et l'oblige à me regarder en pleine face. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répétais-je avec plus d'intensité.

-T'as été à l'encontre d'une de nos règles.

-Rafraichis-moi la mémoire.

-T'as couché avec un autre Chevalier et tu l'as fait dans le Sanctuaire. »

Malgré toutes mes années en assassinat et mon certain contrôle des apparences, je sais que je suis devenu blanc comme un drap lorsqu'il a dit ça. Mon échafaudage de raison vient de tomber en miettes. Comment il sait ça, lui ? Mu l'aurait dit à Camus ? Mu, sale garce ! D'un sens j'aurais jamais dû commencer ce petit jeu, mais j'en ai aucun remord. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Mu en ait parlé à Camus. Il lui a tout dit. Il s'est surement dit que Camus me tuerait pour ça, que sa colère serait plus grande que sa raison, que son calme. Je vais tellement le tuer ! « Comment t'as su ça ? » Je vais quand même pas nier ce que j'ai fait. Je l'assume pleinement. Je vais pas jouer aux innocents devant Camus, ça ne servirait à rien. À moins que Camus l'ait appris de Shion, parce qu'évidemment Mu l'aurait dit à son maitre avant même de le dire à quiconque d'autre. Alors Shion en aurait glissé un mot à Camus qui ensuite serait venu tenter de m'assassiner. C'est grave tout ça. « Shaka. » Shaaaaaaaka ? Ok, rendu à ce point, je ne comprends pas. Mu en a parlé à Shaka en fin de compte, pas à Shion ? Ou alors il en a parlé à tout le monde et je suis le seul à ne pas savoir que tout le Sanctuaire est au courant. « Et d'où il tient cette information ?

-De Shura, directement. »

De Shura ? Ah lui ! Pour avoir le don de me mettre à bout et de me taper sur le système parfois, il l'a. Je savais qu'il était au courant, mais de là à ce qu'il en parle à Camus ensuite… Peut-être que mon plan originel fonctionne en fin de compte. Ou alors Shura L'a dit à Camus et voyant qu'il venait me péter la gueule, il a juste voulu se protéger lui-même, autant de Camus que de moi, parce que vraisemblablement j'aurais pu me mettre en colère si j'avais pas été aussi surpris par les événements et les réactions des gens.

Je vois Camus qui secoue la tête avec rage. Le rouge lui monte au joue, mais pas celui de le gêne, mais de la colère. « T'as couché avec Shura. Et moi, l'imbécile, qui croyait que tu serais capable de respecter des règles aussi simples. » Minute ! Couché avec Shura ? Non, je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, du moins pas encore, ou alors pas à ma connaissance. Et Shaka le sait. Oooh, je viens de comprendre le malentendu. Shaka m'a vu avec Shura le soir qu'on était saouls, le soir qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Le soir où Shaka nous a simplement interrompu. Finalement il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui va entendre parler de moi bientôt et c'est cette maudite Vierge. Si j'était pas avec Camus, je lui enfoncerait mon poing dans le cul, mais étant donné ma situation relationnel, ça ce geste pourrait être interpréter comme une sorte de relation sexuelle.

D'un côté j'ai envie de rien, mais de l'autre je me dis que la situation ne s'y prête pas vraiment. J'attrape Camus par les épaules et soupire, mais un léger rire m'échappe tout de même. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Surement qu'il croit que je moque de lui. « Je sais que c'est Shaka qui t'as tout dit ou qui t'a dit quelque chose. Je n'ai pas couché avec Shura. Je te mentirai pas en te disant qu'il s'est rien passé. J'ai embrassé Shura, oui. J'ai dormis dans son lit un soir, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'ai eu de relation sexuelle avec lui.

-T'as pas pénétré Shura ? me demande Camus, incertain.

-À part ma langue dans sa bouche, non.

-T'en a eu envie ? De lui, t'as envie de lui ?

-J'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Oui, Camus, j'ai déjà eu envie du corps de Shura, mais aussi de celui de Shion, d'Aphrodite, d'Aiolia ou même de Milo à un moment, mais je n'ai rien fait avec eux. Rien ne s'est concrétisé. Camus, c'est avec toi que je suis en couple et je te respect au plus haut point que ma personne peut le faire. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie : je veux pas te perdre. »

Camus reste bouche bée un long moment. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi dire, quoi répondre. Je vois les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ok, j'ai frapper fort on dirait. Je ne croyais pas l'émouvoir à ce point avec ces quelques phrases. Faut croire que le ton employé a dû aidé è véhiculer l'émotion désirée. Camus baisse la tête devant moi. Je la lui relève et le force à me regarder. Puis je l'embrasse. Je sens ses larmes qui collent à mes joues, sa bouche qui tremble dans notre baiser, ses mains qui s'agrippent à mes épaules, son corps qui se soude au mien son désir de se faire pardonner. Ah l'amour… quand tu nous tiens. Quand nous nous séparons, il essuie une larme et me sourit du mieux qu'il le peut. « Désolé, j'aurais dû me renseigner. J'aurais pas dû me laisser porter par l'émotion : j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. J,ai eu peur DM. Peur de te perdre que tu trouve mieux ailleurs que tu me remplace par un autre que tu me fasse ce que j'ai fait à Milo. Je le regrette, tu sais, de lui avoir ainsi brisé le cœur. Mais on ne peut pas diriger nos émotions, on peut juste les vivre. » Je me contente de hocher la tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit alors je vais faire quelque chose de simple et efficace : hocher bêtement la tête et faire semblant de comprendre. Apparemment ça marche. IL me prend la main et s'excuse à nouveau. Il me lâche et part ensuite. « Camus. J'ai envie de toi ce soir. » IL se tourne vers moi et sourit faiblement. Il baisse les yeux et me répond simplement : « Faudra que tu ailles voir ailleurs ce soir. J'ai pas la tête à ça. » Il repart sur ces mots. Si je suis heureux de l'entendre dire ça, je suis aussi surpris et perplexe. Est-ce une sorte de test qu'il me fait passer ici ? Est-ce une vraie permission ou un choix qu'il me donne ? Dilemme. Je suis en manque. J'ai envie d'un corps gémissant sous le mien. Ça fait deux semaines que mon dos me fait trop souffrir pour que je prenne le risque de faire trop d'activité physique intense. Je demande à camus s'il est sérieux lorsqu'il dit ça. Je l'entends seulement me répondre que tant que je respecte les règles, il n'y aura aucun problème entre nous. Je souris et ne peux qu'être impatient à ce soir.

Bon, le reste de ma journée passe sans que je ne le vois vraiment. Je me suis un peu entrainé, j'ai mangé comme tout bon être humain, j'ai été voir Shion à sa demande, je l'ai écouté et je me suis endormi pour me réveillé au moment où il concluait. J'ai approuvé et je suis parti. On dirait qu'il n'a rien remarqué de ma sieste. Tant mieux ! Je suis excité à l'idée de sortir ce soir. J'y ai pensé presque toute la journée. Enfiler quelqu'un me donnait des picotements dans tout le corps. Vers l'heure du souper, je ne tenais plus en place. Je me suis sauvé de table pour aller me branler et calmer un peu mes ardeurs. Je suis revenu trente minutes plus tard. « T''avais besoin de chier ? me demande Milo pour me rendre mal à l'aise.

-Fallait que ça sorte, que je lui ai répondu sans gêne. »

Il est resté l'air bête un moment avant de se remettre à manger. J'ai sourit. Camus a mis sa main sur ma cuisse vers le moment du dessert. Normalement, on n'est pas très démonstratif, mais là j'ai eu envie de lui. J'ai mis ma main sur sa cuisse en réponse et je l'ai embrassé. Longtemps, profondément, langoureusement. Lorsque je me suis reculé de lui, il était gêné. Un malaise s'était créé dans la salle, mais moi j'étais heureux. Personne ne pouvait m'empêcher de le vivre. Je me suis penché vers Camus et je lui ai dit que je le trouvais beau avec ce rouge aux joues. Il m'a poussé mollement en me disant de me taire. Ayoros s'est tourné vers nous. « Étrangement, vous faites vraiment un beau couple. Vous faites plaisir à voir. » Il nous a sourit j'ai souris en retour. Le reste du repas s'est passé tranquillement. Je regardais les heures défilées devant mes yeux. Bientôt j'allais être libre du Sanctuaire et prisonnier de mes passions. Cet emprisonnement me plaisait bien.

Enfin arrive le moment fatidique où je peux quitter le Sanctuaire. J'embrasse Camus avant de me sauver du Temple. Je dévale les marches jusqu'à sortir de l'enceinte de ce lieu saint. À moi la liberté ! J'arrive en ville et me balade avec une certaine fébrilité. Ou aller ? Cette question me ronge un peu. Le plus simple serait d'aller dans un endroit que je connais, de toucher et goûter à la marchandise habituelle, de me complaire de ce que je connais. Mais je ne veux pas de ça présentement. Je veux fêter ma victoire sur Camus. Il s'est excusé à moi alors que j'ai commis la plus grosse faute. Si Shaka ne m'avait pas interrompu dans mes ébats j'aurais commis une double infidélité au Sanctuaire : Mu et puis Shura. Au moins je l'ai évité. Je n'en remercie pas Shaka pour autant. Peut-être que s'il n'avait jamais exister, ce genre d'incident ne serait jamais arrivé. Qui sait !

Dans un quartier un peu sombre, je vois l'enseigne faiblissante d'un bordel. C'est tranquille. Personne autour. Je m'approche vers l'endroit. Deux clients sortent avec un petit sourire pervers. Il me regardent et s'arrêtent à côté de moi. L'un deux pose sa main sur mes fesses. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il ôte sa main rapidement. « Avoir su qu'un aussi beau morceau commençait à travailler à cette heure, j'aurais attendu un peu avant de m'enfiler un autre. » La phrase me dégoûte. Je décide de simplement détourner mon attention et pénètre dans l'établissement. Il y a donc des hommes qui travaillent ici, ou du moins des jeunes hommes. Mais je n'ai pas le goût de quelqu'un qui me rappelait les corps délicats et sveltes de Camus ou de Mu. Je veux quelque chose avec de la chair, des muscles. Je veux un prototype de Shura ou qui me rappelait les folles baises que j'ai eu par le passé avec Saga. Je veux de l'action : de l'action mâle. Lorsque j'entre, je suis un peu déçu. Bon, vu le quartier, je ne peux pas vraiment m'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire non plus. Moi qui suis habitué aux endroits plutôt classes et huppés, je suis déstabilisé par la simplicité du lieu. Une vague salle d'attente, une prostituée qui prend une ligne de cocaïne sur une table basse. Une femme corpulente me sort de ma transe, moi qui étais absorbée à voir le sang de la fille couler de son nez trop usé par la drogue. Je me tourne vers la dame qui m'attrape avec attention le bras. Je baisse ma tête vers la minuscule femme. Elle ne doit pas faire plus d'un mètre trente. « Vous savez ce que vous voulez ? » Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. « Ici, mon cher monsieur, nous avons des jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes. Pour un montant supplémentaire, vous pouvez même avoir des adolescent donc mon plus jeune n'a que 14 ans. C'est intéressant, non ? » Son sourire me déstabilise un peu et sa facilité à me proposer des enfants encore plus. Je hausse les épaules. « Et des hommes, des vrais, vous en avez ? » Elle semble réfléchir puis acquisse. « En service ce soir, j'en ai un. » Je demande à le voir. Elle dit qu'elle va vérifier s'il est disposer à me satisfaire. Sans qu'elle ne me le demande ou ne le l'interdisse, je la suis. Nous montons à l'étage. Les bruits des diverses copulations en cours me parviennent. L'endroit est mal insonoriser, dommage. Je vois le type et si ça ne me plait pas, je part et je vais me vider les couilles ailleurs. Nous arrivons devant une porte close. Elle y frape et nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'elle s'ouvre ou qu'elle reste obstinément fermée. Au final, elle s'ouvre devant nous et nos regards.

Si je n'avais pas été moi-même, je serais tombé parterre. L'homme devant moi est surprenant. Aussi grand que Saga, un corps gonflé de muscles, des traits coupés à la hache, des cheveux trop noirs pour que ce soit naturel, des sourcils épais et châtains qui trahissent sa vrai couleur, un nez long et épaté, une bouche large et fine, des yeux aussi noirs que mon âme et des mains… mais des mains à m'arracher la tête dans sa paume. Normalement, je suis rebuté par les hommes avec plus de carrure que moi, mais lui m'inspire un sentiment partagé qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. « Voici Erich, 35 ans. Il vous plait, monsieur ? » Je détaille une dernière fois le visage de cette homme et sourit du coin des lèvres. « Oui. » La femme m'informe du montant, je paye à l'avance, et pose les billets dans sa minuscule main de minuscule femme. Elle compte et sourit. « Patronne. Vous me gâtez : un homme comme client. » Son accent allemand et son timbre démesurément grave me font trembler imperceptiblement. Son sourire est sincère, mais pervers. Je ferrais peut-être mieux de partir en courant.

Je le suis ensuite jusqu'à une chambre si peu meublé que seul un lit énorme et une table de chevet aussi grosse que rien du tout emplissent l'espace. Je reporte mon attention sur mon futur amant. Juste à le regarder, je sens une chaleur m'envahir. Il pose sa main sur mon sexe et sourit. « Tu m'as amener à manger ?

-Oui, j'ai tout à fait l'habitude de réchauffer de la nourriture dans mes pantalons. »

Il rit et défait mon pantalon pour en sortir mon sexe gonflé. Quelqu'un qui me fait bander sans me toucher, c'est rare ! Il branle mon sexe tout en baisant mon cou de ses lèvres. Je le repousse le temps d'ôter mon chandail, et il est prompt à revenir vers ma peau. « Tu dois être riche pour sentir aussi bon. » Je ris. Il se met à genoux devant moi et mord la peau de mon ventre avant de s'attaquer à mon sexe. Il engouffre, d'un coup, plus du trois quart de ma verge. Je suis aux anges. Je ferme les yeux et un gémissement m'échappe. Ma propre voix me surprend. Mes mains se plaquent derrière son crâne et les siennes descendent mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Il caresse ensuite mes cuisses. Jamais de ma vie mon sexe n'a été aussi comblé par la bouche d'un être vivant. Mes hanches se balancent d'avant en arrière pour mieux accompagner les mouvements de mon amant. Je le force à se relever et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Sa bouche aussi vorace que la mienne, répond à merveille à mes envies. Je4 passe mes mains sous son chandail pour le lui enlever et m'enivrer de la sensation de sa peau contre mes paumes. Je me défais de mon pantalon alors que je le pousse vers le lit où je l'allonge lourdement. Il s'échoue sur les draps avec un sourire intéressé. Je plante mon regard dans le sien pour cerner s'il joue ou s'il est sincère. Vais-je être déçu lorsqu'arrivera le moment fatidique ? Cette bête sexuelle deviendra-t-elle comme n'importe quelle prostituée soumise que j'ai prit dans ma vie ? Il accuse mon regard insistant et m'embrasse sauvagement. Il parcourt mon corps de ses larges mains et fixe ma tête en place pour prendre pleinement possession de mes lèvres et de ma bouche. Nos salives se mélangent, nos grognements s'entrechoquent et nos peaux se soudent.

Nu. Je veux le voir nu, maintenant. Je veux que son odeur emplisse mes narines, ses gémissements mes oreilles et son sperme ma main. Je veux qu'il s'abandonne à mon expérience sans pour autant m'abandonner. Je veux qu'il me satisfasse comme je le ferrai chavirer. Je veux qu'il perde pied sans perdre son doigté. Je veux qu'il devienne ma proie sans pour autant croire qu'il ne peut me vaincre. Je veux une lutte aussi excitante qu'éreintante. Je veux qu'il sache comment me faire plaisir sans devoir l'apprendre. Je veux qu'il soit tout ce que j'attends de lui et bien plus.

Je lui arrache ses pantalons avec autant de délicatesse que je l'ai débarrassé de son chandail. Sous mes yeux s'offre son sexe. Il n'y a rien vraiment à en dire. Pour sa grandeur c'en est un peu risible, mais pour n'importe qui d'autre ce serait surement bien. Je lui souris, il me fait un rictus. Jaloux ? Je ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur sa verge que j'engouffre dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que mon nez rencontre son corps. J'entame sur ce une fellation qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Ses doigts sont crispés dans mes cheveux, ses grognements de plaisirs font échos dans la chambre.

Il sait qu'il est celui qui est supposé me donner plaisir, mais n'y tenant surement plus, il commence à baiser ma bouche à grands coups, bien appuyés, de bassin. Je sens son gland cogner contre l'entrée de ma gorge. Mes mains posées sur son ventre, j'accuse ses assauts dans ma bouche. Il cesse soudain de prendre son pied et me relève pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Il parcourt vigoureusement mon corps de ses mains et plaque violemment ses mains sur mes fesses. Il commence à les pétrir, puis il me force à me mettre à califourchon pardessus sa taille. Sa queue frotte entre mes fesses. Douleur ce soir ? Non merci, sans trop pour moi. « Je fais pas ça. » Il me sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais pas t'enfiler comme ça. » Comme quoi alors ? Comment tu comptais t'y prendre ? Mes dernières expériences en la matière me rappellent que ça fait mal ! Et ces mêmes expériences me disent que c'est pas quelque chose d'envisageable. Saga m'a bien fait connaître la souffrance qui suit la souffrance de se faire mettre. À la limite je suis sado, pas maso. Il me vire sur le dos. Il parcourt mon corps de ses lèvres pour retourner à ma verge. Il reprend sa fellation là je la lui avait faite arrêter. Je sens qu'en plus de ma queue, il trouve l'espace d'entrer un doigt aussi dans sa bouche. La pression autour de mon sexe est divine. Je gémis, je me cramponne à son corps pour ne pas défaillir. Sa langue tourne autour de mon gland, l'écrase de ses muscles, parcourt toute la longue de mon manche avant de revenir à la zone sensible. Son doigt quitte sa bouche et sa main branle ma queue alors que sa langue dévale à nouveau sur toute la longueur, ses lèvres aspirant parfois la peau, jusqu'à atteindre mes couilles. Je sens mes orteils se crisper de plaisir, mes lèvres devenir sèches je sas plus quoi faire de mon corps je ne sais plus que fait mon corps. Des gémissements trop longs s'échappent de ma gorge. L'air semble me manquer. Je renverse la tête en arrière. Je tremble sous les sensations.

Un spasme me prend, ma voix me surprend par son timbre, mes mains s'agrippent aux draps, mes hanches se soulèvent. Il passe ses épaules sous mes cuisses pour lier ses mains sur mon ventre. Il glisse ses doigts sur ma queue alors que sa langue fouille mon anus. Cette sensation me rend fou ! Fou de plaisir. Puis sa langue est remplacée par un doigt, puis deux. J'ai un sentiment étrange de plaisir. Il fouille l'intérieur de mon corps : c'est d'abord inconfortable, puis dérangeant… Non, vraiment, je suis presque certain que j'ai pas de prostate ! Tout le monde dit que c'est LE point de plaisir de l'homme. Faut croire que j'ai pas ça. Un cancer de moins de possible dans ma vie. Ah la blague plate !

Holy fucking shit ! C'était quoi ça ? Je baisse les yeux vers mon amant qui profite de l'instant pour récidiver. Aaah ! Wow ! Ok, wow ! Fuck ! Le corps de l'autre homme coule contre le mien jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur du mien. Nos bouches se rencontrent. Ses doigts sont toujours en moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait avec ses doigts, mais j'ai envie à la fois de les épouser et de les sortir violemment de là. Je sais pas ce qu'il a trouver en moi, mais ça marche. Mes jambes tremblent malgré moi, je le mords sans le vouloir. Je le colle contre moi. Je glisse mes doigts sur son torse et trouve, au final de ma chute, son sexe que je branle vigoureusement. Lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il ne m'en offre. Me concentrer sur autre chose, ne pas laisser mon plaisir m'aveugler. S'il y a bien un seul département où je suis pas égoïste : c'est celui-là. Mes mouvements sont inconstants, parfois inachevés. Je sais même pas si je le branle encore.

Ses doigts se retirent de mon corps. Je suis à bout de souffle. J'ai l'impression d'être au bord de l'orgasme. Il se couche sur le lit et me demande de le sucer. Je m'exécute. Il aurait pu me demander beaucoup d'autre chose. Il s'étire jusqu'à la table de chevet. Je le suce. Je rentre son sexe tout entier dans ma bouche. Je le suce frénétiquement, avec force. Je veux qu'il crache son jus dans ma bouche.

Il me repousse et m'embrasse. De nouveau, il me couche sur le dos. Il frotte son corps au mien. Il m'embrasse avant que sa langue ne retourne faire des miracles. Je balance la tête en arrière, je manque d'être. Ma propre voix m'érotise. Ses doigts se présente à mon trou. Ils commencent à bouger en moi. Ils tournent, sortent, entrent, trouvent enfin ! Mon corps vibre. Il les retirent et en entre trois. Ça se fait sans douleur. Ils coulissent en moi facilement. Sa deuxième main caresse ma joue j'embrasse sa paume et soupire de bien être. Il fait des vas et vient langoureux en moi. Sa troisième main se plaque è côté de ma tête. Elle agrippe l'oreiller près de moi. Elle glisse jusqu'à être près de mon cou, son pouce sur mon épaule. SA TROISIÈME MAIN ? J'ouvre les yeux. « Une chance que tu me donnes du plaisir sinon t'étais mort. » La phrase m'échappe. Il paraît d'abord surpris, puis il rit et m'embrasse. Le plaisir est si bon que j'accepte mon sort. Je lève les jambes et l'angle me fait mourir de plaisir. J'ondule pour l'accompagner. Je l'ai souvent fait avec Saga avant je sais ce que je fais. Il apprécie, ça se voit. Je l'attrape aux hanches et suit son mouvement. Il pose mes jambes sur ses épaules et fait frapper son corps contre le mien à mon grand plaisir. Le sentir si proche de moi, en moi, sur moi, contre moi : ça m'électrise.

Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il aime ce qu'il fait. Sa queue en moi est d-i-v-i-n-e. Pour certains Saga est peut-être une bombe qu'on veut faire exploser en soi, mais pour moi cette queue ordinaire maniée par un homme ordinaire est mieux que n'importe quel gros calibre du Sanctuaire.

Je sens ses mouvements accélérer, son souffle devenir plus laborieux. « Vient dans ma bouche. » Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il se retire de moi, enlève expressément le préservatif et se masturbe au dessus de mon visage. J'insère son gland dans ma bouche, puis dans ma gorge et là, il se déverse en faibles jets. Ça glisse tout seul dans mon œsophage. À peine a-t-il reprit son souffle, qu'il s'affère à me faire venir. Il me branle, tout en me doigtant. L'effet est rapide, efficace : je m'inonde de mon sperme. Il m'embrasse et se laisse choir à côté de moi.

Je m'assoit sur le bord du lit et considère les dégâts que je viens de causer en éjaculant. Je suis dégoulinant ! Il sort de la pièce et revient, une serviette à la main. Je m'en saisi et nettoie sommairement mon torse, puis ma queue. Je me rhabille, lui de même.

Il m'accompagne ensuite jusqu'à la réception. « Tu vas revenir ? qu'il me demande.

-Je vais y penser. »

Ma réponse semble lui déplaire. Je le salue d'un geste de la main, la tenancière aussi. Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je quitte les lieux du crime. Je parcours quelques rues et retourne au Sanctuaire. Je gravis les marches jusqu'au Temple où Camus doit m'attendre ou dormir. Il dort. Le bruit de mes pas doit le réveiller, car il se redresse sur le lit. « De retour ? » Bien qu'on sente une certaine interrogation dans sa phrase, c'est plus une affirmation ou un supplique qu'il m'adresse. Je lui réponds que oui. Il semble rassurer. Il marche à quatre pattes sur le lit jusqu'à venir è ma rencontre. Il m'embrasse ; je réponds à son baiser. Il se décolle de moi. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou. « Tu sens l'homme. » Hen ? Je suis supposer sentir quoi ? je pose la question aussi à voix haute. Je sais pas à quoi m'attendre comme réponse. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir non plus. Il peut être assez surprenant en effet. « La femme. T'as couché avec un homme. » Je me contente de hocher positivement la tête. Je vais pas lui mentir, c'est pas dans mon intérêt. Il se détourne de mi avec une froideur insoupçonnée. « Il va falloir qu'on se parle demain. » Sur cette phrase peut rassurante, il se couche.

Je vais à la salle de bain, me lave de font en comble et vais le rejoindre. Vivement demain…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera un peu plus tourmenter par contre. Au plaisir de vous y revoir :)  
Laissez un review pour dire que vous êtes passés.


	10. Chapter 6,3

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre du Bordel. Encore une fois, voici une partie du chapitre. Il en reste encore une et ensuite on passera au chapitre 7. Wouhou !

Les personne ne sont pas à moi (contrairement aux fautes, desquelles je m'excuse) mais à Masami Kurumada.

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je me rends compte que Camus n'est plus là. Lui qui voulait qu'on parle à matin…. Il s'enfuit. Ou alors il a lancé ça en l'air sans vraiment le penser. Le fait est quand même que je suis seul dans le lit. Je regarde autour de moi et me rend compte que la situation n'est pas très bonne. La partie où Camus aurait dû dormir est déjà placée, comme s'il avait fait le lit avec moi dedans avant de partir.

Je me lève et me rend à la cuisine. Une odeur de café m'aide à orienter mon corps endormi vers ce lieu. Et là je trouve, assis sur une chaise, cet homme qui sait m'aimer autant que m'haïr. Il lève les yeux vers moi, mais sans vraiment me regarder. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as mené à la cuisine ?

-Le café, lui répondis-je alors que déjà j'agrippais la cafetière.

-C'était surement pas moi. »

Je me tourne vers lui. Camus, tu vas pas me commencer ça ! Une crise de jalousie ? Sérieusement ? Je peux très bien me passer de ce genre de moment désagréable. Franchement. Je croyais que t'étais pas comme ça. Avoir su j'aurais… J'aurais pas eu d'autre choix de toute façon. Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me mette en couple avec un gars jaloux ? Il me l'a bien caché cette facette de sa personnalité jusqu'à maintenant. De quoi peut-il être jaloux de toute façon ? Du café ? Parce que j'ai eu envie d'un café ce matin en me levant et non pas de lui. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il serait dans la cuisine de toute façon ? Je suis pas un psychopathe ! Je ne suis pas au courant de tous ses faits et gestes. Où il était hier à 15h51 ? Je n'en ai aucune idée parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que ça ! Je le fixe avec un découragement qui, j'espère, lui fera comprendre que son attitude me déplait grandement. Il se lève et marche vers moi. Je bois une gorgée de café. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux qu'on aille une discussion ? J'ai pas envie de parler avec quelqu'un de borné ce matin. Tant qu'à ça, je vais aller faire la conversation au mur. Il m'écoutera sans m'interrompre, lui.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et soupire. Quoi ? « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis fâché ? » Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et glisse mes lèvres jusqu'à sa paume que j'embrasse. Il fait glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « T'es vraiment égocentrique… » Il a soupiré ça, en fermant les yeux. Il semble découragé. Je lui demande c'est quoi le problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il a. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il me sourit doucement, presque tendrement. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend tout chose de le voir ainsi. Si attendri, si vulnérable, si amoureux. « Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, DM : si tu couches avec une femme, ça m'attriste un peu, mais je peux comprendre. Je suis un homme et je sais que je ne peux pas t'apporter tout ce qu'une femme peut. Je le comprends. Mais si tu couches avec un autre homme, c'est difficile pour moi. ça me fait mal. Tu comprends ça ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas te satisfaire et j'en souffre. Tu comprends ?

-Camus, tu as toujours été à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais de toi. »

Son regard s'illumine, il semble rassuré. Est-ce que j'en suis heureux ? Oui. Il va me ficher la paix maintenant. Le sujet est clos et très rapidement. Une discussion comme je les aime : sans problème ou compromis. Il pose sa main sur ma tasse et me force à la poser sur le comptoir derrière moi. Je lui souris je vois où il veut aller. Doucement, presque fébrilement, il me demande de l'embrasser. J'obéis. Je sais que je dois faire de mon mieux pour le garder, mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas non plus renier qui je suis vraiment. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec ces deux facettes de ma vie : mon couple et ma liberté.

Nos lèvre se séparent pour mieux se retrouver. Son corps se colle au mien. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse contre mon torse. Ses doigts jouent dans mes cheveux, délicatement, tendrement. J'enserre son corps de mes bras. Notre baiser dure et dure. Il ne se lasse pas il ne se lassera jamais. Il me murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, mais à son ton je sais que ce ne sera pas désagréable. Je sens ses doigts glisser sous l'élastique de mes sous-vêtements. Il part à la découverte de mon corps. Il caresse mon sexe. Je lui souris avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. J'écarte un peu les cuisses pour lui laisser libre accès à la marchandise. Il en profite. Il fait tomber mon vêtement au sol et se met à genoux devant moi. je lui souris. Il ferme les yeux et m'active sur ma queue. Il va lentement c'en est presque frustrant. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque. Je sais qu'il peut être meilleur que ça. Est-ce parce qu'on est en plein jour que ça le gêne ? Je sais pas. J'essais d'appuyer un peu sur sa tête, mais il me résiste. Il lève les yeux vers moi et enfin commence à me faire plaisir. Ses lèvres coulissent sur mon membre, ses doigts masturbent la base de mon sexe. Le plaisir commence à me gagner, doucement, presque timidement. Je le regarde faire. Je l'observe. J'attrape ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. De nouveau, il lève les yeux vers moi. Sa bouche quitte mon sexe et va retrouver ma bouche. Il m'embrasse. « Est-ce que je suis bon ?

-Oui. »

Je lui ai répondu sans vraiment réfléchir. Si j'avais dit non, ma vie serait devenue un enfer ! Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Je crois que je viens de découvrir son insécurité. S'il a besoin que je le rassure… S'il me suce à chaque fois qu'il doute… Je suis toujours là pour lui.

Ses ongles glissent sur mes cuisses, des frissons me parcourent. Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont si douces, comme celles d'une femme. Je caresse sa peau si blanche. IL gémit doucement. J'aime sa sensibilité : on dirait que peu importe ce que je fait, tout lui plait. C'est valorisant !

IL se recule de moi et M'observe. « T'es vraiment beau. » Il vient de me dire ça, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le réalisait. « Je t'aime DeathMask. » Il pose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et me tourne le dos. Il s'éloigne de moi et se dirige hors de la pièce. « Où tu vas ? » Ma question était agressive. IL se retourne et me sourit faiblement. Son expression faciale devient glaciale. « J'espère te faire comprendre que, comme toi, j'aime pas me faire abandonner. Et c'est ce que tu me fais, chaque fois que tu pars vers une autre personne. Je t'aime, mais je veux que tu me respectes. » Je le regarde quitter la cuisine. Si mes pantalons n'étaient parterre, je l'aurais suivi et je l'aurais frappé. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner insatisfait ainsi ! IL NE PEUT PAS ! À quoi s'attend-t-il ? Que je comprenne quelque chose de ça ? Que j'y vois une morale quelconque ? Comment croit-il que mon cerveau fonctionne ? C'est pas en me punissant que je vais m'améliorer !

La seule chose qui occupe mon esprit, c'est le sexe. J'ai besoin d'être satisfait. Je remets mon pantalon, de peine et de misère. Mine de rien, c'est inconfortable. Je retourne à la chambre. Je pourrais me masturber et apaiser le problème. Mais j'ai envie de plus que â. J'ai envie d'un corps… d'une autre personne. Quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était de Camus que j'avais envie. Maintenant c'est de n'importe qui ! Je change de vêtement rapidement. Une idée me traverse la tête un frisson parcoure mon corps.

Je me rends en ville très rapidement. Je sais ce que je veux et je ne peux qu'espérer l'avoir. J'entre dans le bordel en démolissant les portes plus qu'en les ouvrant. Camus m'a frustré. Il l'a fait exprès, consciemment et doit même s'en amuser. Mais moi, je suis fâché, frustré, énervé : j'ai besoin d'une bonne libération pour oublier ce sentiment horrible. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il ait la brillante idée de me laisser insatisfait. Il me connaît non ? Une fois que j'aurais la tête vidée de ces envies de luxure, je pourrais planifier une vengeance aussi sadique qu'efficace ! Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de venir sur quelqu'un et qu'il me regarde comme le Dieu que je suis !

La tenancière me regarde, à demi-outrée de mon entrée brutale. Je marche jusqu'à une table et sort de la poche de mon pantalon une somme d'argent que je ne prends même pas la peine de compter. Mais je sais qu'il y a suffisamment de billets pour que ses yeux brillent et qu'elle pardonne la violence que j'ai abattue sur ses portes d'entrée. Elle ouvre à peine la bouche que je lui dit presque agressivement : « Erich ». Elle pince les lèvres et se tord en excuses. Il n'est pas là qu'elle me dit. Il n'est pas de service. Il n'est pas disponible. Il sera là demain pour moi si je peux attendre. « Si je peux attendre ? Est-ce que j'ai la face de quelqu'un qui peut attendre ? » Sa misérable et minuscule carcasse commence à trembler dans ses vêtements pourpres. Elle recule alors que mon regard devient davantage assassin à chaque seconde d'insatisfaction qui s'écoule. Je veux cet homme tout de suite et maintenant ! Le mot « non » n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire ! Je marche vers elle et la regarde de toute ma hauteur. Je pourrais l'envoyer s'encastrer dans un mur de son misérable établissement. Je pourrais l'attraper par la gorge et d'une main lui couper le souffle jusqu'à ce que le sang sorte de son nez et ses yeux de ses orbites et que la mort parte avec son âme pathétique. Je pourrais lui arracher les intestins avec mes ongles. Je pourrais faire exploser sa cervelle entre mes doigts. Je pourrais, mais je me contente de la dévisager avec tout le mépris que je porte aux femmes qui ne savent pas satisfaire mes besoins.

Je fais volte-face, attrape à l'arrachée l'argent sur la table et quitte. J'arrive dans l'air frais du dehors. Loin de me calmer, cela m'enrage. Je suis frustré, congelé et dégoûté. Je met mes mains dans mes poches à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me calmer un tant soit peu les nerfs. Rien à faire, seul l'argent coure entre mes doigts. Que pourrais-je bien m'acheter qui m'apportera la satisfaction contre une insatisfaction toujours plus insatisfaite ? « Fait chier. » Ma voix tremble à cause du froid. Je balance un coup de pied dans une roche. Celle-ci va démolir le tronc d'un arbre qui s'abat sur le toit d'une maison. Tant pis pour cette maison, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas être dans le chemin de ma colère ! « Fait chier ! » Je baisse la tête et soupire. Une main s'ouvre sous mon regard et une cigarette au creux de celle-ci me fait de l'œil. Je l'agrippe et lève les yeux vers une tête blonde qui me sourit. Une partie de ma rage part. « T'es pas supposé pas être de service ce soir ? » Je lui pose la question alors qu'il allume la cigarette qu'il m'a offerte. Je tire un bon coup avant d'expirer. Il hausse les épaules. « C'est une drôle de coïncidence. Je suis en route vers un bar pour boire un coup et oublier les malheurs de la vie. Ta vie a l'air aussi malheureuse que la mienne. Tu m'accompagnes ? » Je le regarde avec mépris. Ma vie a l'air malheureuse ? Pour qui se prend cet allemand de mes deux pour me dire ça ? Je secoue la tête et finit par hausser les épaules. Je suis venu pour me le faire. Autant commencer la soirée avec un bon verre ou deux ou trois ou autant que le corps en demandera.

Nous progressons, sans vraiment nous regarder, sans parler, sans nous toucher, vers le bar. Je souris : le trajet ne m'est pas inconnu. Nous entrons, comme deux inconnus qui arrivent en même temps seulement par hasard. Il marque un temps d'arrêt alors que je me dirige vers le bar sans hésiter. Il me suit. Je m'accoude et le barman arrive à ma rencontre. Il pose un verre devant moi et je le remercie en levant mon verre vers lui. Je le bois d'une gorgée et le dépose brusquement. Je lui fais signe de m'en donner un autre. Il rit mais le fait. Il me connaît. Je connais ce bar. La pute s'assoit sur un siège près de moi et m'observe. Il semble surpris. « Je connais les lieux. » Il sourit. Je crois qu'il avait déjà comprit ça. Il hoche la tête et commande une bière. Nous buvons un moment en silence.

Je me penche vers lui et lui attrape la mâchoire. Je le force à se tourner vers moi et je l'embrasse. Nos langues se trouvent, se battent. Ma main se plaque sur sa nuque. Il passe ses mains sous mes bras et les pose sur mes omoplates, me forçant à me rapprocher de lui. Notre baiser devient torride. Je le veux plus que je ne l'aie imaginé. Je pose ma main sur son entrejambe et le serre légèrement jusqu'à sentir son sexe entre mes doigts. « Prends-moi ! » Il descend sa tête et va embrasser mon cou. Un frisson me parcourt et m'arrache un soupir. « Tu sembles à vif. » Cesses l'intelligence et mets-toi à l'ouvrage ! Use de ton corps pas de ta tête ! « Les gens là-bas t'ont pas satisfait ? » Je me recule de lui et vide mon verre, mécontent. Il va jouer avec moi, c'est tout. Je le sens. J'ai pas envie de revivre ma soirée avec Camus. Enragé, je commande n'importe quoi qui saura me mettre knocked-out le plus vite possible. Le barman pose un shooter devant moi et secoue la tête pour me faire savoir qu'il désapprouve. Avant de porter le verre à mes lèvres, je me tourne vers le connard assis à ma droite. « Je suis allé là pour toi, pour ta graine, pour que tu me fasses oublier la merde de ma vie. » J'approche le verre de ma bouche. Je vais boire ce verre et rentrer ! J'ai perdu mon temps à courir après lui ce soir ! Sa main m'empêche de terminer mon mouvement. « T'enlèves ta main ou tes dents vont incruster le bar. » Il hausse les sourcils, surement stupéfait de ma soudaine aigreur. « J'avais envie que tu reviennes me voir. Sincèrement. Baiser avec toi, c'était… j'ai pas de mot pour le décrire. » Il se tait. Tu veux que je lui réponde quoi ? Merci, moi aussi ? Non ! Autant que j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui, de le déshabiller, de le prendre dans ma bouche et d'ensuite me le rentrer profond dans le cul autant j'ai envie qu'il explose mystérieusement sous mes yeux et de me baigner dans son sang parsemé de ses viscères.

Il lâche ma main et me fixe dans les yeux. « Je suis pas en service en ce moment tu peux pas me traiter n'importe comment. » Je suis « scotché » à son regard. Il me fixe toujours avec autant d'insolence. « En combien de coups tu crois je te tues ? » Il me sourit. Comment peut-on sourire alors que je viens de le menacer de le tuer à main nue ? « La violence ne marche pas avec moi. J'ai trop vu dans ma vie pour que ça me fasse quoique ce soit. » Il attrape mon verre et le pose sur la table. Il me dit qu'il a d'autres plans pour moi, pour nous. Ça implique son lit et une douche. Il ne couchera pas avec moi dans ce bar : c'est miteux, c'est glauque et c'est sale. Il sait qu'il peut avoir mieux. Je regarde le verre. Il semble appeler mes lèvres vers une décadence plaisante. Erich a surement remarqué que je flirtais avec le shooter, car sa main se pose sur mon sexe. Il attire ainsi mon attention vers sa personne. C'est certain que s'il me prend par les sentiments… Je lui dis qu'on part maintenant. Il fouille un instant dans la poche de son pantalon. Pas le temps de le regarder compter ses billets. J'extirpe rapidement de l'argent de mon manteau et plaque ma main sur le bar. Le barman me regarde avec mépris. Je pointe Erich, moi-même, l'argent. Il hoche la tête et me fait un salut distrait de la main, trop occupé qu'il est à tenter de courtiser une jeune minette. « T'es trop vieux pour elle.

-Vas te faire enculer, qu'il me répond »

S'il savait ! Je sors dans l'air glacé. Fait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure ! Fait chier ! Pourquoi je suis obliger de marcher jusque là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'est pas capable de se téléporter ? Ah oui, parce que la grande majorité de la population terrestres sont des larves. J'oublis parfois que je suis extraordinaire !

Je suis plaqué contre un corps chaud et puissant. Erich m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Nos langues s'engagent dans un duel étourdissant. Ses mains sont plaquées sur mes fesses. Je passe mes doigts sur son torse que j'imagine très bien sous son manteau. Je l'agrippe par la fermeture éclaire et le force à se coller encore davantage de moi, si c'est possible. J'aimerais que nos manteaux fondent sur nos corps, que nos peaux se touchent enfin. Je le repousse et il part s'étamper contre un mur. Un sourire trahi sa joie au travers de sa surprise. Je me rapproche de lui et passe une de mes jambes entre les siennes. Il passe ses mains sur moi. Je glisse une main sous son manteau, dans son dos et m'enivre de la sensation de le toucher. De ses mains, il fait pivoter ma tête et de sa langue il fouille ma bouche. Je l'entends grogner dans notre baiser. Je sens contre ma cuisse son sexe qui commence à déformer son pantalon. Il semble avoir autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de lui. « Tu bandes souvent pour tes client avec un simple baiser ? » Il me sourit et secoue un peu la tête avant de retourner à mes lèvres. Ses mains agrippent mon manteau en espérant manipuler mon corps sous ces multiples couches de vêtement. « T'es pas mon client ce soir. T'es mon amant. C'est mieux ! » Je ris un peu avant qu'il ne me fasse pousser un hoquet de surprise. Sa main qui s'est abattu sur mes fesses m'a laissé pantois. Il m'a claqué le cul ?! S'il recommence c'est ma main sur sa gueule. « Je te le dis tout de suite : j'offre jamais mon cul d'habitude alors ambitionnes pas. » Il comprend la menace et baisse la tête. Il attrape mon sexe dans sa main et le masse doucement au travers de mon pantalon. « J'avoue qu'avec ça… Ce serait du gaspillage de pas l'utiliser. » Je l'embrasse sauvagement en réponse.

Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre et entamons la traversée des rues qui nous mèneront éventuellement vers sa maison. Il me fait signe de le suivre. Je ne me fais bien sur pas prier. J'ai envie de lui. Pourquoi il fait froid ? Ah oui, pour me faire chier ! Je me le serais fait dans une ruelle, sur un parvis d'église, dans une cabine téléphonique, dans une voiture volée, sur le toit d'un immeuble, dans un arbre, n'importe où qui soit à proximité. Il me dit que nous serrons chez lui dans 20 minutes. C'est long vingt minutes ! Mais je n'arrête pas de marcher. Je le suis. Il jette parfois un regard en arrière pour être certain que je le suis toujours. J'ai juste ça à faire de toute façon. Je serais con d'abandonner à cause de quelques rues à marcher dans un froid mortel.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant quelque chose qui ressemble plus à une cabane de chasse qu'à une maison, il s'arrête et me désigne le lieu. Il ne doit pas manquer ma surprise puisqu'il s'excuse de la piètre apparence des lieux. Il m'assure que c'est mieux à l'intérieur. J'ai envie de lui dire que tant que son plancher est confortable moi ça me va. Je le baise dès qu'on met un pied dans la place. Je ne me rendrai jamais à la chambre dans cet état. Il débarre la porte d'entrée et me fait signe de passer devant. OK, je vais peut-être attendre un peu. On ne rentre pas deux dans le vestibule. Ça va être difficile de faire quoique ce soit si on ne peut pas y être ensemble. J'ôte mes bottes et attend qu'il soit entré. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Ton sperme. »

Il cesse d'ôter ses souliers en entendant ma réponse aussi sèche que franche. Il sourit et ouvre la bouche comme un poisson mort. Il reste surpris, mais pas désintéressé. Il termine de retirer son manteau et va vers la cuisine en m'ignorant. Je me débarrasse de mon manteau à mon tour et retire aussi mon chandail que je laisse choir sur le sofa du salon. Je vais à la cuisine le rejoindre. Il est dos à moi. Je bande juste à imaginer ce qui va se passer. J'en ai tellement envie. Je me colle derrière lui, mon sexe contre ses fesses. Il ondule pour bien le sentir au travers de nos vêtements. « Tu vas me prendre ce soir ? qu'il me demande sans même me regarder.

-C'est donnant-donnant.

-T'as aimé ça ?

-Fourres-moi ! »

Il continue à onduler son bassin. Il se frotte contre moi comme la pute qu'il est. Un gars aussi musclé et viril qui demande à être soumis… Je peux pas dire mieux de moi ce soir. Mais c'est juste ce soir. C'est spécial. C'est pas habituel. C'est spécial !

Ses fesses se frottent contre moi. J'accompagne ses mouvements. Je plaque ma main sur son torse et le force à se coller à moi. J'enfouit ma tête dans son épaule et inspire à font son odeur. Il me force à me reculer et se tourne face à moi. Il me prend par la ceinture et me force à me coller de nouveau à lui. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Nous nous dévorons littéralement la bouche. De baisers voraces en baisers bestiaux : il me mord et le sang se mélange à nos salives. Ses mains s'agitent pour défaire mon pantalon. Je le laisse faire alors que je le force à enlever son chandail. Je veux sa peau ! Le contact est chaud et excitant. J'entends mon pantalon tomber au sol plus que je le sens quitter mon corps. Erich enroule ses doigts autour de ma verge et s'active sur celle-ci. Mon grognement de satisfaction s'écrase sur ses lèvres. Il pose sa main dans mon dos et me tourne jusqu'à m'adosser au comptoir. Il se met à genoux devant moi et sans plus de cérémonie, il engouffre mon gland dans sa bouche. Il s'active à me donner du plaisir. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et accompagne ses mouvements. Mon cerveau s'embrume et le plaisir vient peu à peu ronger tout le contrôle de moi-même que j'ai.

Sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains et ses yeux. Ses yeux qui se lèvent parfois pour me regarder. Pour voir si le plaisir que je ressens est à la hauteur de ce qu'il me promet. Pour voir si je suis toujours sous son emprise. Pour voir si je suis tout à lui. Sa langue glisse sur mon torse jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans ma bouche. « Tes jambes tremblent. » Je l'embrasse de nouveau, c'est la seule réponse que je trouve. Il me soulève et m'assoit sur le plan de travail. C'est froid sous mes fesses. Il glisse de nouveau sur mon corps et retourne me sucer. Ma tête part en arrière et se cogne contre la vitre. Ma main dans ses cheveux le force à me donner plus de plaisir. Il remonte m'embrasser. Il défait son pantalon et je vais chercher son sexe pour lui procurer du plaisir. Il soupire contre mes lèvres. Nos deux sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autres. Je me colle contre lui et enfonce mes talons dans l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il me mord la lèvre de surprise. Je lui fais comprendre que je veux plus que ces petits préliminaires insignifiants.

Il me soulève pour finalement me laisser tomber sur son lit, dans la pièce à côté. Les draps sont déjà en bataille c'est ça de moins à défaire. « Prends-moi d'abord. » Je le regarde. Ok, mais ensuite, il est mieux de me donner l'orgasme de ma vie. Il me tend un condom. J'ai envie de lui rire au visage. Je frappe sa main et m'assoit. Je me lève et vais jusqu'à mon pantalon, un peu contrarié de ce contretemps. J'en sort un condom et retourne à la chambre.

Erich est assis au milieu du lit, les cuisses écartées et il se masturbe sous mon regard. Sa main va de manière régulière sur sa queue. Son corps frémit parfois. Il se mord les lèvres lorsqu'il joue plus longuement avec le gland. Son regard est planté dans le mien. « Tu vas me regarder longtemps ? » J'avance vers lui et monte de manière presque féline sur le lit. Ma bouche se colle à la sienne. Ma main prend la place de la sienne. En échange, je lui passe le condom. Il ouvre l'enveloppe en plastique et m'enfile le préservatif. Il tente de se tourner pour m'offrir son cul. Je l'en empêche. Il ne m'enlèvera pas le plaisir de voir son expression quand je m'enfoncerai en lui. Il s'installe donc plus confortablement sur le dos. J'embrasse son visage avant de descendre sur mon torse, puis vers sa queue que j'agace un moment. Erich gémit et se tortille sous moi. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et glisse ma langue jusqu'entre ses fesses. Je l'entends gémir alors qu'il lève ses jambes pour que je puisse avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Je le lèche, introduit un peu ma langue en lui, le prépare à mon invasion. Je remonte sur son corps et mélange ma salive à la sienne alors que je me positionne à l'entrée de son corps. Il frémit d'envie. Rarement quelqu'un a eu autant envie de moi. Ça me fait drôle. Je fais glisser mon gland entre ses fesses, juste pour le faire languir un peu plus. Il agrippe ma queue et commence à l'enfoncer en lui. Je souris. Je recule mon torse du sien un peu, pour mieux l'admirer. Le plaisir se teinte de douleur sur ses traits. Il me presse toujours d'entrer plus loin en lui. Toujours plus loin.

Lorsque mon bas-ventre se colle à ses fesses, il comprend que je ne peux pas aller plus loin. La sensation d'être entièrement en lui… Cette sensation d'être prisonnier, mais en possession de la situation… J'adore. Erich m'empoigne par la nuque et je vais l'embrasser. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge. Une pulsation régulière enserre ma queue. C'est tellement bon ! Ses muscles se contractent autour de moi. Il me sourit et commence à onduler sous moi. J'accompagne ses mouvements au début, mais rapidement j'accélère la cadence. Je le lime de plus en plus rapidement. Je sens mon corps claquer contre le sien et cette sensation est magique. Il lève davantage ses jambes et m'offre un angle plus profond vers l'intérieur de son corps. Ça semble lui plaire car ses gémissements se muent en grognements et parfois en cris. Je vais de plus en plus vite. Je suis prisonnier de mon plaisir et de mes envies. Ses cris de plaisirs me font frémir. La vitesse et la force de mes coups de bassin n'ont plus rien d'humain. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules et me dit à quel point il aime ça, à quel point je suis bon. Il veut que je vienne toujours plus fort en lui. J'exauce ses souhaits et il plaque ses mains sur mon torse alors qu'un rugissement accompagne le sperme qui part en volées de son sexe. Pantois, il m'embrasse et serre son corps autour de moi, emprisonnant ma queue dans son étau de chair. Il me sort de son corps et m'étend violemment sur le lit. Il retire le condom et commence à me sucer avec frénésie. Sa langue court sur mon sexe. Ses lèvres appuient sur mon gland. Une de ses mains joue avec mes bourses. Le plaisir grimpe en flèche dans ma queue. Il engouffre près de la moitié de mon sexe dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Je l'entends qui s'étouffe.

Il me dit de ne pas me retenir, de venir n'importe où sur lui. Mais je suis si bien dans sa bouche que j'y reste jusqu'à la délivrance. Goulument, il avale mon sperme, son regard planté dans le mien. À bout de souffle, je me penche pour l'embrasser. Il se couche sur moi et frotte doucement son corps humide au mien. L'odeur du sexe me monte au nez. Nous reprenons notre souffle tout en échangeant nos salives. « Tu sais satisfaire un homme, qu'il me murmure.

-Toi, tu sais en recevoir un. »

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui dire ça. Rarement quelqu'un semblait si confortable avec moi en lui, ou si satisfait. Il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de s'asseoir. Il glisse sa main sur mon torse, presque négligemment. Je croise mes bras derrière ma tête et me tourne pour poser mes lèvres sur son dos. Je remonte toute sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son oreille. « T'as une douche ?

-J'allais te le proposer. » Il se lève et je regarde son cul alors qu'il se dirige vers une pièce adjacente à la chambre. Un corps si puissant, mais des fesses si rondes. Il ouvre la porte et me propose de le suivre. Je ne me fais pas prier et entre à sa suite. Il allume la douche, puis se tourne vers moi. Il embrasse mon cou, glisse ses mains sur mon corps. « J'ai des condoms dans la salle de bain… au cas… » Il s'éloigne de moi et pénètre sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre. J'hausse un sourcil, mais sourit. Je le suis, mais sitôt suis-je là que je le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Son corps se frotte au mien. Ses soupirs de désir s'élèvent dans l'air humide de l'habitacle. Ses mains jouent avec ma queue et celle-ci reprend son volume. Je m'active sur la sienne et notre excitation devient réciproque. Je le vire contre le mur et commence à frotter mon sexe entre ses fesses charnues. Il gémit et soupire. Je téléporte un condom que je m'enfile à toute vitesse. Sans le prévenir, je m'enfonce en lui. Il lâche un cri de surprise. Je coulisse facilement en lui. Il se cambre pour mieux s'offrir à moi. Ses fesses bougent au rythme de mon corps. Ses mouvements épousent les miens.

La fois précédente était plus bestiale, celle-ci est davantage délicate. Nous accordons nos mouvements l'un à l'autre. Mes coups de bassin sont moins brutaux, mais plus langoureux. Je trouve son « sweet point » et m'applique à le stimuler et ainsi procurer à Erich ces frissons qui le font gémir. J'active mes mouvements lorsque je sens qu'une nouvelle jouissance approche. Je me retire de lui, me débarrasse du condom, et m'astique la verge jusqu'à venir sur ses fesses. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et je me mets à genoux pour le prendre dans ma bouche. Il éjacule finalement dans ma gorge, alors que je l'avais tout entier dans ma bouche. Je tousse un peu, puis remonte pour baiser ses lèvres des miennes. « Tu m'as pris pas de condom ?

-Non, il est là, lui dis-je en pointant le sol où git le condom. Je l'ai amené avec moi. »

Mon mensonge passe parfaitement. Il sourit et se penche pour attraper une bouteille de savon au sol. Ses fesses sont magnifiques. Maintenant que j'y porte plus d'attention : elle sont un appel à la décadence et à la luxure. Ça fait changement de l'absence de fesse de Camus. J'ai envie de retourner en Erich et le sentir pulser contre ma queue. J'aime quand il joue avec moi ainsi, tout en me défiant du regard. On dirait qu'il me met au défi de ne pas aimer.

Un baiser déposé dans mon cou me ramène. Je le regarde alors qu'il me pointe le savon et le shampooing. Je lui souris. On manque un peu de place ici. Tout est en modèle réduit dans cette maison sauf lui. Un homme massif dans une maison de poupée.

Nous retournons à la chambre une fois lavés et séché. Il s'étant sur le lit et me sourit. Je vais le rejoindre. Je m'assoit sur le bord et le regarde. Là, c'est le moment où je ramasserait mes vêtements et je rentrerais chez moi pour aller dormir avec Camus. Le sexe est terminé alors on n'a pas plus besoin de passer de temps ensemble. Mais je sais que notre partie de plaisir n'est pas terminée. Et moi ? Quand viendra mon tour ? J'ai encore envie de lui. C'est étrange… J'ai déjà eu deux orgasmes, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas assez. Il manque la cerise sur le sundae, le clue du spectacle. « Tu veux que je te prenne ?

-Je veux pas de préliminaire. J'en ai assez des préliminaires. »

Il semble comprendre le message car il rit. Déjà sa main se dirige vers son sexe. Il se masturbe et je le regarde. Son absence de gêne m'excite. Quelques frissons courent sous ma peau. Il cesse son mouvement. Je remonte mes yeux vers les siens. Il me dit de me coucher. J'hausse un sourcil mais m'exécute. Il se place en travers de moi. « Suce-moi je vais te préparer. » Je roule des yeux mais insère son sexe dans ma bouche. Le goût de son sperme est toujours présent. Sa langue s'active entre mes fesses. Je pousse des gémissements qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Je peine de plus à plus à le sucer. Ses doigts s'introduisent en moi. Un. Deux. Ils jouent en moi : glissent, tournent, coulissent, frottent, buttent. J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à me concentrer. J'ai arrêté de le sucer. J'essaie de le branler, mais ma main tremble. Je colle mon front contre son bas-ventre, sa queue contre ma joue. Mon sexe frémit de plaisir. Je me mords la lèvre.

Il se décolle de moi et je me couche sur le dos. Il frotte son sexe entre mes fesses, comme mon intimité, mais il ne pénètre pas. Pas encore. J'entends l'enveloppe d'un condom qu'on déchire. Sa main caresse mon cul un instant, puis son sexe reprend sa torture. Il m'attrape par les hanches, me vire de côté, et me force à me mettre à quatre pattes. Je cambre les fesses pour lui. Je m'offre à son désir. Son gland force pour entrer, puis facilement coulisse en moi. Je laisse échapper un soupire de complaisance. Il me tient par les hanches. Il commence à se mouvoir en moi. Je gémis à mesure qu'accélère la cadence. Il fait claquer son corps au mien.

Le cul toujours dans les airs, je laisse retomber le haut de mon torse contre le matelas. Je me branle au même rythme qu'il m'encule. Je vois trouble. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Je lui dis d'aller plus vite que je veux venir. Il le fait donc : il va plus vite, plus fort. Sa queue entre avec violence en moi. Il fait de petits mouvements secs il sort à peine de moi. Mais c'est bon ! Si bon ! Dans un dernier cri, je me répands sur le lit. J'ai envie de m'écrouler, mais ses mains me retiennent. Il se retire. Je m'écrase contre le matelas souillé. Je l'entends se masturber. Je me retourne et ouvre la bouche. Il comprend l'invitation et s'insère. Il le suce, mais il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de se vider les couilles. Ses maigres jets de sperme s'écrasent contre ma langue. À bout de souffle, il se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Il attrape ma tête et vient m'embrasser. À bout de souffle, nous échangeons un baiser fatigué mais satisfait. Je me détourne de lui et ferme les yeux le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

« J'ai faim. » Je me tourne vers lui. Je le trouve, à moitié endormi, couché à plat ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il grogne quelque chose. Je lui dis de répéter. Il s'étire un peu et articule : « Le frigo est disponible.

-T'en profiteras pour changer les draps. »

Il soupire, mais je le vois se lever en même temps que moi. Je retrouve facilement mon chemin à la cuisine, étant donné qu'il n'y a dans cette minuscule maison que 5 pièces. Une fois entré, j'ouvre le frigo. Mon regard se promène sur les maigres provisions. J'ai le choix entre des œufs crus, un centimètre cube de fromage ou des pommes. Évidemment, j'opte pour l'œuf cru !

J'attrape ma victime et promène mon regard sur la pièce. J'ouvre les tiroirs et ma main se pose sur un couteau rien de mieux pour ôter ce que j'aime pas ! Je retourne à la chambre tout en commençant ma besogne. Lorsque j'entre, Erich est déjà étendu sur le lit, mais il semble m'attendre. « Tu ôtes la pelure des pommes ?

-Je fais mon difficile.

-T'es comme un enfant. »

Et alors ? Nullement affecté par son commentaire. Je grimpe sur le lit à mon tour. À chaque pelure que j'enlève, Erich tend la main pour la recueillir et la manger par la suite. Une fois l'opération terminée, à l'aide du couteau, j'ouvre la pomme et retire délicatement le cœur. Rendu à cette étape, je pose le couteau et les déchets sur la table de nuit. Je commence à savourer ma pomme finement pelée à la perfection. Erich sourit en me regardant. Ma pomme est certainement meilleure que ses pelures ! Il embrasse ma joue. Je le dévisage, cessant même de manger. Il me tourne le dos et se couche, surement près à dormir. Je termine mon encas et l'imite. Je m'installe sous le drap et soupire. Le lit est chaud.

« Tu es un assassin, non ? » J'ouvre un œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? « Erich ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Il reste silencieux un moment, mais j'entends sa respiration. J'entends sa peur. « T'es un assassin ? » Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui répondre. Comment répondre à cette question ? Comment peut-il en savoir quoique ce soit ? Et si… Non. Il est impossible qu'il puisse être au courant depuis le début. Cela fait un moment tout de même que je n'ai pas commis de meurtre. Ni pour mon plaisir ni pour le compte du Sanctuaire. De plus, j'ai commis peu de crime en Grèce. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma région. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse me méprendre avec Milo. Si c'est le cas, je lui arrache les yeux. Non pas parce qu'il sait que je suis un assassin, mais parce qu'il a eu le culot de me confondre avec le Scorpion.

« T'as tué tout le monde que je connais. » Quoi ? Je me tourne vers lui. Je regarde son visage tuméfié. J'ai fait ça ? J'ai aucun souvenir de l'avoir attaqué ou frappé. Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Il tremble. Le sang coule de sa bouche. Ses yeux se ferment. J'ai tué Erich ? Quand ? Comment ? Je suis sans mot, sans voix, sans réaction. Je suis incapable de m'expliquer la situation. Je passe mes mains sur ses joues mortes. Elles sont froides. Déjà ? Il vient à peine de mourir. Il ouvre brusquement les yeux. Mon regard se trouble. Mon cœur commence à battre. Je comprends soudainement la situation. Je cauchemarde ! Je suis chez Erich ! Je veux pas rêver à ça ! Pas maintenant ! « T'es un assassin ? » Je ne sais plus quoi faire. L'autre personne n'est plus Erich. C'est un corps comme un autre, un visage mort comme tant d'autre, ma victime et mon bourreau ! « Oui ! Oui ! Je suis un assassin ! » J'ai hurler en espérant qu'il allait me lâcher, mais rien n'y fait. Il appuie de plus en plus fort sur moi. Je sens mes os qui brisent sous son poids absurde pour sa masse. Je regarde autour de moi. Je dois m'enfuir, même si c'est impossible. Je vois le couteau. Je l'attrape et commence à poignarder mon assaillant, mais il rit et rit et rit et rit ! Son sang coule sur mon corps, rend ma main glissante. Le couteau me glisse entre les doigts, m'ouvrant la main. J'ai mal. Mon squelette se rompe dans un bruit mortel. La pression fait éclater ma jambe. Je hurle de douleur. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? J'essaie d'attraper le cadavre, mais il commence à fondre sur moi, mélangeant sa carcasse liquéfiée à la mienne. J'ai l'impression de me noyé. Ma tête est engloutie dans la masse brunâtre de nos corps.

« T'es un assassin ? » Sans même ouvrir les yeux, j'attrape le couteau et le plante dans la forme à côté de moi. Le cœur, les poumons, l'estomac, le visage. Un cri, puis le bruit mouillé et sec du couteau qui s'enfonce dans la chair. Le sang coule à profusion. Mes mains sont dégoulinantes mon corps maculé. Mon sang s'échappe de ma main alors que le couteau me fend la chair en glissant. Il tombe sur le lit puis rebondit jusqu'à s'écraser au sol dans un bruit métallique et clair. Je regarde le corps à côté de moi. J'observe les yeux sans vie d'Erich. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, dans le trou que j'y ai fait.

Je me téléporte à mon Temple. Nu, couvert de sang, au milieu du salon, je me branle. J'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin. Mon sperme coule dans ma main blessée et sanguinolente. Un haut-le-cœur me prend. Je vomis mes tripes sur le sol. Je suis en sueur, en sang. Je me dégoûte et la situation n'arrange pas les choses. J'ai tué Erich, à cause d'un cauchemar. J'ai tué Erich… À CAUSE D'UN CAUCHEMARD ! « Qu'est-ce que tu as ….fait ? » Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers Camus. Je ne veux pas affronter mon accusation. Je me laisse tombé, assis à même le sol, la tête entre les mains. Je lui dis de rentrer chez lui que je viendrai le rejoindre quand ce sera réglé. Il ne répond rien, mais quitte. Si j'en avais encore la capacité, j'aurais pleuré.

* * *

Vous voici maintenant à la fin de ce segment du chapitre 6, l'avant dernier.

Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Bonne journée à tous


	11. Chapter 7

Voici pour vous le chapitre 7. Je sais que j'avais dit que ce serait la dernière partie du chapitre 6, mais je trouve que ce serait superflu. Je remettrai la fin de mon idée dans un autre chapitre.

Amusez-vous bien, il est bizarre :)

* * *

Je me glisse sous les draps et pars à la recherche des bras de Camus. Avant de trouver ses bras, je dois trouver le gars. Je le trouve assez facilement, assis en plein milieu du lit comme il l'est. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Pas encore. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Il pose sa main sur ma tête et commence à jouer dans mes cheveux. Sa main s'arrête. Je l'entends qui hoquète. Je l'entends soupirer. Je m'assois à mon tour. Je tourne son visage vers moi. « Tu pleures ?

-Je te comprends pas… »

Des larmes silencieuses glissent sur ses joues blanches. C'est à cause de moi qu'il pleure ? J'ai fait pleurer Camus ? Si ça ne m'affectait pas un peu, je prendrais ça comme une victoire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce genre de situation ? Je panique. Je ne fais que le regarder et lui pleure, son regard planté dans le mien. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'ils les glissent sur mon visage. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur des mots muets. Quelques hoquets lui échappent alors que son souffle devient de plus en plus laborieux. « Death… » Mon nom semble pénible. J'ai une étrange sensation de picotement au niveau du nez, puis des yeux. Ses lèvres se pincent. Ses sourcils s'arquent alors qu'un sanglot lui échappe. Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'une averse de larmes salées part en cascade sur ses joues. Son visage se crispe et il baisse la tête. Je le regarde, mais sans vraiment le voir.

J'entend un craquement, puis Camus s'agrippe à sa poitrine. Ses deux mains sur son cœur, il pleure davantage. « Tu me brises le cœur… » De nouveau ce bruit de déchirure. Ses épaules se soulèvent de manière violente. Je me recule. Les draps sont glacés sur ma peau. Sa main traverse l'espace qui nous sépare. Son mouvement est mou, sans énergie. « Me laisses pas tout seul avec cette douleur. Te voir me blesse, mais la solitude me tuerait. » Je cesse ma retraite. J'essaie de capturer son regard, mais ses yeux sont obstinément clos. J'avance ma main que je pose sur sa joue. Sa tête se love dans ma paume. Ses larmes froides s'écrasent sur ma peau. Un sanglot plus puissant le secoue et j'entends sa douleur au travers de ses gémissements. J'avance vers lui et fais la seule chose qui me semble logique : j'entoure son corps parcourut de spasmes de mes bras. Il soude sa peau à la mienne, ses pleures se perdent dans mon épaule et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes omoplates. Encore ce bruit. Contre moi, Camus se sépare en deux. Il se déchire. Je ferme les yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je le serre fort, pour qu'il cesse de briser. Je ne veux pas deux demi Camus, j'en veux un entier. « Cesse de te briser comme ça. » Plus pour moi que pour lui, j'ai fait cette supplique. Je sais que si je le lâche, il se brisera. Peut-être pour toujours. Le sang de sa blessure coule sur mon épaule et sur mon torse. Je serre les dents alors que cet horrible bruit résonne si fort que je deviens sourd à tout autre son.

J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'une main parcourt mon torse en l'effleurant. Je regarde Camus qui, le visage impassible, regarde au-delà de mon épaule. « Tu veux en parler ? » Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite lentement. Je veux pas expliquer ce que j'ai fait ou ce qui est arrivé. Il pince les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. « J'ai de la misère à te faire confiance. » Je soupire, mais pas agressivement. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Ce qui vient de se passer était trop étrange. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé voir Camus aussi abattu ou aussi vulnérable. « Je m'excuse, ce n'était pas moi de perdre ainsi mon sang-froid. Je me sens ridicule.

-Ma faute.

-Oui. Tu as le don de me faire passer par toute la gamme d'émotions possibles. »

À son tour, il soupire. Il se love contre moi. Je caresse ses longs cheveux alors que le sommeil revient à l'attaque. Un bâillement m'échappe.

Un picotement agréable m'extirpe de mon sommeil. Ma main se pose dans les cheveux de la personne qui me suce. Mon sexe tremble. Mon cœur bat lentement : je savoure. « Arrêtez… » J'ouvre es yeux et vois cette femme, qui, les larmes plein les yeux se tient à genou devant moi. Je fais un rictus. Autant profiter de la situation. Son magnifique visage cherche à gagner ma pitié. Je la presse de continuer, appuyant sur sa tête pour qu'elle retourne à sa besogne. Ses jambes sont en sang. Je lui ai coupé tendons du talon : elle ne eut pas aller bien loin. Sa douleur m'excite. La déshonorer avant de la tuer, avant que son visage honteux tapisse mon mur. Elle pleure alors qu'un haut-le-cœur la prend. Je la vois qui tente de se soustraire à moi. Je force encore davantage son visage vers ma queue. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Elle se détourne violemment et vomit. Elle me regarde à nouveau et son visage est humide de ses pathétiques pleures. Je secoue la tête et soupire. Mais un sourire trahi mon amusement. Je lui donne un coup de pied et la jette au sol. Elle pousse un cri à réveiller les morts. Elle porte les mains à ses chevilles blessées et ses pleures ne font que s'accentués. Je me mets à quatre pattes pardessus eux. Elle m'observe un moment, puis la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Elle commence à se débattre, à hurler, à me frapper. Elle étend son sang sur moi à chaque coup qu'elle tente de me porter. J'encaisse avec délice ses griffures. Elle réclame ma pitié. Je lui crache au visage. Elle se tortille sous moi pour que je la libère. En quelques coups de la lame effilée de mon couteau, je découpe sa robe et peut ainsi voir la pâleur de son corps. Je glisse ma main sur sa poitrine. Une peau magnifique. Je me penche vers elle et hume son odeur en souriant. Elle me tire loin d'elle. J'embrasse son cou. De mes deux mains, j'écarte ses cuisses. Elle hurle plus fort, plus aigue : la peur l'agite. Mais sa force n'est pas comparable à la mienne. Je me positionne à l'entrée de son corps.

La terre s'élève, le vent la fait tourner autour de nous. Je frotte mon sexe contre le sien. Malgré sa répulsion, son sexe est humide. « Pitié, laissez-moi mourir vierge. Laissez-moi ma pureté. » Croit-elle m'émouvoir en disant cela ? J'hausse un sourcil. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourt. Comment tout ôter à quelqu'un à ma manière. Je lui ôte sa vie, son avenir et sa pureté. Je vais la damner ! Mon regard planté dans le sien, alors qu'elle se débat avec plus de conviction, je m'enfonce en elle. Plus aucun mouvement de sa part. Son regard s'écarquille et les larmes coulent silencieusement sur son visage. Elle ferme les yeux et sa résignation est immédiate. J'embrasse ses paupières et commence à bouger en elle. La sentir si détruite me procure un sentiment inexplicable. Alors que des petits cris de douleurs lui échappent, je vais toujours plus fort en elle. Je m'enivre de son corps pur et parfait.

Ma jouissance se rapproche, je le sens. Je cesse tout mouvement en elle. Elle ouvre les yeux timidement. Je lui souris de mon mieux malgré l'épuisement dû au plaisir que je me procure. Je lui donne quelques coups de bassin plus lents, mais plus prononcés. Elle pleure toujours. « Au revoir ma douce. J'espère que le monde des morts vous plaira. » Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, je lui tranche la gorge. Son sang se répand. Un spasme me prend et je viens en elle, au plus profond de son corps mort. Je me retire d'elle et regarde son visage terrifié. Je caresse sa joue et ferme ses yeux avant d'embrasser ses paupières closes. Si belle.

Je me relève et me rhabille promptement. Je me retourne pour faire face aux jurys devant moi. Ils me regardent de leurs visages sévères. La plupart ont les lèvres pincées. Sur des morceaux de papiers, ils notent leurs impressions. Je vois leur dédain et leur airs écoeurés. Assis au banc des accusés, je tourne la tête vers l'homme assis à côté de moi. Il semble découragé. Je me masse les tempes la séance va être longue. Un à un les témoins déversent leur anecdotes et leurs souvenirs troublants devant les jurys. Des geysers de sang sortent de leurs bouches. Les jurys les regardent et hochent la tête. Deux hommes s'enculent devant le comité et on leur dit qu'ils peuvent partir. Une femme s'excite jusqu'à l'orgasme devant tous ces hommes impassibles à ce spectacle.

Le stress me gagne alors que mon cas est perdu. Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? Quelle sera ma sanction ? On me demande de me lever et de venir face aux jurys. Devant eux, je me tient bien droit. On me dit de mettre la main sur la Bible et de jurer. Je n'ai rien à cacher. J'approche ma main du livre saint, mais celui-ci glisse loin de moi. Je cours au sol pour le rattraper et réussir à faire le serment. On me dit de me dépêcher. Je cesse de bouger et me tourne vers ces hommes de lois. Ces centaines de gens m'observent de leurs regards haineux. Je leur hurle : « J'en suis incapable. »

Mon avocat avance vers moi et m'agrippe par le bras. Il me tourne et me fait avancer vers le mur de pierre, au fond de la pièce. Nu, je le suis. J'ai la gorge nouée et l'estomac serré par la peur. J'entends des rires mal dissimulés. Un journaliste s'approche de moi. Il porte un micro vers ma bouche. J'en arrache la housse avec mes dents et la crache au sol. L'homme est surpris. Il cesse d'avancer. J'arrive au mur. On m'attache dos contre la pierre. Devant moi, la foule hurle. On demande ma mise à mort. Le soleil de midi plombe sur mes épaules. Attaché à la structure de bois, j'essaie de me débattre pour m'échapper. Je pousse quelques grognements. Je ne serai pas libéré, je le sais.

Le roi de France avance vers moi, sa majestueuse traine glisse derrière ses pas. Il gravit les marches de l'échafaud construit ici le matin-même. Un prête le suit et vient vers moi. Il pose sa main sur mon front et me dit de demander pardon à Dieu en espérant qu'il m'acceptera auprès de lui. Il me souhaite un paradis après avoir expié mes fautes en enfer. Le roi qui est aussi le Pape s'avance à son tour vers moi. Il me dit que malgré les paroles rassurantes du prêtre, je ne mérite pas le paradis. En fait, je ne mérite rien qui soit lié à Dieu. Il m'excommunie et part sans me porter un dernier regard. Le prêtre pleure mon sort en se signant à plusieurs reprises.

Un homme portant un masque de bourreau se met face à moi. Il soupire et lève un fer brûlant sous mon regard. Je déglutis mais n'arrache pas mon regard du sien. Au niveau de mon cœur, il plante le fer. La brûlure est brutale. Ma bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux alors qu'il recule l'arme de ma peau calcinée. Je baisse les yeux pour voir la peau noircie. Il pose une petite table devant moi et pose mon sexe sur celle-ci. Il s'éloigne de moi et revient avec une hache. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et la peur me fait suer à grosses gouttes. Je secoue la tête frénétiquement. Je ferme les yeux je ne veux pas voir ça. Le coup est précis. La douleur n'est pas immédiate. Lentement, elle fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Elle est si grande que je n'ai que le temps de voir quelques points blancs avant de perdre connaissance.

J'ouvre les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Je porte mes mains à mon sexe. Je me tourne vers Camus qui est réveillé. Il me regarde sans comprendre. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Ma vie est terminée. »

Je m'assois et quitte le lit sans regarder Camus. Je vais à mon Temple où je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Je reste là, immobile, l'esprit ailleurs. J'inspire profondément. Je dois trouver une solution.

Je viens de faire un cauchemar avec Camus à mes côtés. Ma vie va devenir un enfer si je ne peux plus me fier à Camus pour garder ma santé mentale. Je me prends la tête à deux mains. Je me lève et commence à traverser mon Temple de long en large. Peut-être que je trouverai une solution si je m'active. Je vais à la cuisine. L'endroit est dû pour être nettoyé. Je commence lentement. Est-ce que je devrais essayer de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce serait risquer de dévoiler à tout le monde mon trouble. Déjà que Camus commence à se douter de quelque chose. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas retourner à mon ancienne vie. Mon ancienne vie. Non merci. Par contre, je dois faire quelque chose pour changer les choses. Pourquoi c'est moi qui vis ça ? Je n'ai jamais entendu Milo ou Aphrodite se plaindre de ce genre de problème. Quoique. Personne n'est au courant de ma situation non plus. Peut-être qu'ils le gardent pour eux. Je me vois mal aller les voir pour leur demander s'ils se font souvent assassinés dans leurs rêves. Ça commence drôlement une conversation surtout avec des gens auxquels on ne parle pas souvent.

Si seulement j'étais extérieur à ce problème. Je trouverais peut-être une solution. Mais j'ai tellement peur. La seule chose qui m'effraye est l'imaginaire. La réalité me blase, mais l'inconnu et l'intangible me tétanisent. C'est dur à admettre mais je devrais peut-être aller demander à quelqu'un. Mais à qui puis-je faire confiance ? À qui puis-je dire cette situation sans avoir peur que ça ne se retourne vers moi ? Pas un Chevalier. Avouer ma faiblesse à mes ennemis. Quelle idée brillante !

Je vais aller voir Shion. Il est probablement la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance et qui sait assez de chose pour pouvoir m'aider. Peut-être même pourra-t-il me guérir. Je ne dois pas me faire trop de faux espoirs parce que la déception sera trop douloureuse. Et si Shion m'avouait qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive. Ou qu'il n'y a aucune cure, sauf la mort. Est-ce que je serais capable de me suicider pour mettre fin à ces tourments ? Oui, j'aurais la force de le faire, mais je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai. Ce serait avouer ma faiblesse face à ma propre vie. Ça équivaudrait à laisser triompher mes victimes sur moi. C'est moi leur bourreau ! Les rôles ne peuvent pas s'inverser ainsi ! Je ne le permettrai pas. Je ne les laisserai jamais me vaincre ! Parole d'assassin, je suis le seul maitre de mon sort, mais je peux décider de celui de n'importe qui car j'en ai le pouvoir.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais si sa solution ne me plait pas ? Si ce qu'il me propose est impossible ou est contraire à mes valeurs et à mon code ? S'il me dit de renier mon titre d'assassin ? Qu'est-ce que je fais si je dois cesser de tuer ou si je dois aller en méditation pour me purifier l'âme ? Si c'est ça sa solution ? Qu'est-ce que je ferrais ? Je ne peux pas devenir un autre pour changer de nuit. C'est contraire à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de remord à avouer mon titre et mes services au Sanctuaire. Ne plus être assassin voudrait dire ne plus être respecté. Avec le titre d'assassin, il y a un volet de danger : je suis un meurtrier obéissant. Il y a un côté robotique et insensible dans ce titre. J'aime trop être assassin pour pouvoir me défaire des avantages et des souvenirs qui m'ont attachés à ce poste auprès du Pope. Même si j'ai été rétrogradé au titre de simple assassin, comme Milo ou Aphrodite, moi qui étais l'assassin attitré du Grand Pope. J'aimais cette situation de confiance et cette intimité malsaine que ça créait. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais et Saga ne disait rien tant que je ne lui posais pas de problème.

Assez de beaux souvenirs et de mémoires plaisantes. Je dois revenir à mon problème et ne pas me consoler avec le passé. Il ne peut rien m'apprendre qui puisse m'aider. Mon présent ne doit pas ressembler à cette ancienne vie qui avait ses avantages, mais surtout son lot de souffrance.

Mais il est trop tôt pour que j'aille rejoindre Shion à son temple. Il doit dormir encore paisiblement. Si je n'avais pas besoin de lui, j'irais le réveiller juste pour le faire chier. Mais si je fais ça, il ne sera pas coopératif. Ma situation est une urgence, mais pas une urgence assez grande à la survie du sanctuaire, alors ça ne mérite pas de réveiller le Pope. Je vais devoir attendre que le soleil se lève et que Shion daigne sortir son cul de son lit pour faire son travail et me recevoir en audience. Je pourrais entrer dans son Temple et L'y attendre là, comme ça il ne pourra pas m'oublier ou me remettre à plus tard. Ce n'est pas Saga alors je ne peut pas juste entrer dans sa chambre m'asseoir sur le bord du lit en attendant qu'il émerge des limbes du sommeil. Je vais tout de même me rendre à son Temple pour de vrai. Je vais m'installer dans sa chaise dans la salle d'audience. Il devra s'y rendre un jour ou un autre alors il m'y verra et il se rendra bine compte que j'ai à lui parler dans les plus brefs délais. Il faut qu'il comprenne que ma situation demande une intervention immédiates. je ne peux pas attendre qu'il aille le temps de me recevoir. Je dois m'inviter dans son agenda tout de suite.

Je laisse retomber dans le bac d'eau l'assiette que je frotte depuis une vingtaine de minute. Je souris. Je devrais faire la vaisselle plus souvent. Ça aide à penser de frotter. Je la reprend et la nettoie avant de l'essuyer et de la ranger. La cuisine est en ordre. On dirait qu'une femme de ménage est passée par là. Je vais à ma chambre et m'habille. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à être coloré. Je ressors vêtu tout de noir. Je mets mes bottes de mission, car mine de rien, je dois investir le Temple du Pope de manière illégale. Je connais le moyen, mais je dois tout de même le faire ! Je mets mes gants et gravis les marches jusqu'au Temple du pope. Pas âme qui vive sur mon chemin. En repassant par le Temple de Camus, je me permets une escale pour voir comment il va.

Il dort en position fœtale, replié sur lui même. L'air est glacé dans la pièce. Je soupire et quitte avant que ma présence ne le réveille. Il mérite vraiment un meilleur gars que moi. Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas me défaire de lui. Il peut toujours m'être utile si son « pouvoir » recommence à fonctionner. C'était peut-être à cause de notre trouble mutuel. Peut-être que si j'arrange la situation entre nous, tout redeviendra à la normale et je pourrai dormir tranquillement à nouveau je vais considérer l'idée de m'excuser. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas dans une situation catastrophique. Ma vie en dépend alors autant faire des efforts surhumains pour la garder. Ce serait con de perdre Camus comme ça. Parce que c'est sur que je pourrai pas facilement trouver quelqu'un d'autre ensuite sans que l'autre personne ne doute de moi. Et quelle réputation ça me ferrait !

J'arrive au Temple de Shion. Je fais le tour de l'enceinte, histoire d'être certain que Shion n'a pas changé la structure. Je trouve facilement mon chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du Temple. Un passage secret que j'avais construit avec Saga à l'époque de son règne. Ça me permettait d'entrer sans être vu et sans que personne ne puisse soupçonner quoique ce soit.

Je trouve mon chemin sans problème jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Là, majestueusement perchée en haut d'un escalier : la chaise du Pope. Je gravis les marches et m'assoit sur le confortable fauteuil. J'avoue que s'il veut être capable de rester assis à écouter des gens pendant un long moment, il faut que le siège soit confortable. Assis là, j'attends.

Je vois le soleil percer par la fenêtre et venir se poser à mes pieds, comme un de mes sujets. Rapidement, elle prend de l'expansion et illumine mon visage fatigué. Je trouve pénible de garder les yeux ouverts. Je change de position et cherche à retrouver un peu de vitalité.

Il doit être bientôt midi maintenant. Toujours pas de nouvelle de Shion. Jusqu'à quelle heure compte-t-il dormir. La porte derrière le fauteuil s'ouvre. Shion en sort, vêtu de sa soutane. Il marche jusqu'à se placer devant moi, en bas des marches. Un sourire aimable au visage, il me dit : « Il me semblait que quelqu'un avait élu domicile dans la salle d'audience. Je te demanderai même pas comme tu es entré. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta présence sur ma chaise ? » Je m'assois bien droit et le fixe. Je soupire avant de passer ma main sur mon visage. Bon, le moment fatidique où je dois tout lui déballer et espérer qu'il saura quoi faire. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de commencer mon récit. Je lui explique la nature de mes cauchemars et l'effet qu'avait Camus jusqu'à très récemment. Je lui dis l'état dans lequel me mettent ces cauchemars à mon réveil. Je lui avoue même la peur que je ressens. Je me penche vers lui alors que je lui confesse surtout ma crainte de devenir fou et d'attenter à ma vie un jour pour me débarrasser de ça.

Shion m'a écouté. Il a hoché la tête à quelques reprises. Il ne m'a interrompu. Durant la demi-heure qu'a durée mon histoire, il n'a rien dit. Il me regarde dans les yeux et secoue la tête. Je voie le doute sur ses traits. « Tu n'as pas de solutions pour moi.

-J'aimerais t'aider, DeathMask…

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu mon temps à venir te raconter ça ? Je savais que je devais me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai toujours su que les autres servaient à rien dans les moments critiques. »

Je me lève du trône, découragé et déçu. Moi qui croyais que cette conversation, que cette confession, m'avancerait. Moi qui avait espéré en vain. Encore en vain. Je dois arrêter de me faire des idées. Les autres ne sont bons à rien lorsqu'on a vraiment besoin d'eux. Ils sont seulement autour de nous lorsqu'ils deviennent agaçants. Je passe à côté de Shion et lui adresse un regard dédaigneux. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers lui, tout en autant sa main. Je l'interroge du regard. Parle parce que j'ai autre chose à faire qu'entendre un pardon d'inutilité de ta part, Shion. Je voulais une solution pas une déception. « Je n'ai pas de cure pour toi. J'ai peut-être une aide par contre. Sans ambiguïté, tes cauchemars sont le reflet de tes remords. Pourquoi ne pas avouer tes crimes ?

-Comment je fais ça ?

-Ça va sembler très religieux mais, expies tes péchés. Tu peux le faire de tant de manières, mais tu dois te faire pardonner de tes victimes. »

J'observe un long moment le Pope. Je ne suis pas certain s'il me ment ou s'il est sincère. Me faire pardonné par mes victimes ? Quoi ? Je dois aller dans me Temple et à chaque visage mort je dois dire « Désolé de t'avoir tué et d'y avoir prit plaisir. » ? Je dois faire célébrer une messe en leurs noms pour lui donner accès au Paradis ?

J'hoche la tête sans conviction et prend congé de Shion. Je quitte le Temple par une fenêtre, sans vraiment y prêter attention et retourne à mon Temple. Tous les visages m'observent dès mon arrivée. Je les dévisage un à un à mon tour. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que je m'excuse à genoux devant vous tous et que je pleure de regret face aux actes que j'ai commis ? Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que je ne regrette aucun crime que j'ai commis. Toutefois, avoir su que vous ferriez de ma vie un enfer, j'y aurais peut-être penser à deux fois avant d'en tuer autant. Pourquoi vous regardez tous avec cette face ? Ah oui, parce que c'était celle de ma mort. J'oublis parfois que la mort est laide ou du moins qu'elle enlaidi les gens. Toi, avec ta bouche grande ouverte et tes yeux écarquillés, t'es vraiment pas beau à voir. Et il a fallu que tu te places à l'entrée. T'as pas idée le nombre de fois que tu m'as fait faire le saut au début. Il fallait que je me prépare mentalement à entrer dans mon temple, sinon je sursautais à chaque fois. Si j'en avais la possibilité, je te changerais de place et je te mettrais derrière une armoire : la seule place pour que je ne te vois plus jamais la face.

Et toi, avec tes yeux larmoyants, je me souviens de ta mort, mais j'ai pas encore compris ce que tu fais dans mo Temple. Tu t'es suicidée devant moi après que j'ai égorgé tes deux enfants et que j'ai brûlé à mort ton mari. Eux, je sais pourquoi ils tapissent mon Temple… mais toi ? Tu as pris ta propre vie sous mes yeux. Tu m'as pris par surprise en faisant ça. J'ai même voulu t'arrêter mais la balle était déjà partie dans ta cervelle. Au début, tu me menaçais avec l'arme, mais je savais que j'étais plus rapide que la balle. Mais au final, tu as revirer l'arme contre toi et… tu m'as ôté la satisfaction de te tuer. Tu m'as frustré, salope. Si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais mutilé ton cadavre pour me défouler de la frustration.

Et toi…Mon cœur se serre. Erich. Toi. Tu as été un accident. Tu n'as pas été plaisant à tuer. Je n'étais même pas conscient de ce que je faisais. Même si je l'avais fait en toute connaissance de cause, je n'y aurais pas pris autant de plaisir qu'à tuer les autres. J'espère que toi tu me pardonneras de ce que j'ai bien pu te faire. Au moins, dis-toi que ta mort a été rapide. Je ne t'ai pas fait souffrir trop longtemps. J'ai attaqué les organes vitaux dès le départ, comme le parfait assassin que je suis. J'ai frappé là où ça fait mal.

Mais c'est pas de ma faute. C'est eux qui m'y ont poussé. Ils ruinent ma vie jusqu'à ce que je m'en prenne aux gens autour de moi, ces gens que je ne veux pas tuer. Ils me poussent à commettre des actes que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de poser. Et tout ça, c'est de sa faute à lui. Tu vois ce petit visage angélique. Son visage indifférent. Il a affronté la mort sans sourciller. Il m'a fixé alors que je le démembrais. Quelques cris de douleur, mais jamais il n'a demandé ma pitié. Il m'a dit que j'étais un monstre, que je méritais la pire mort qui puisse insulter. Il m'a insulté. Mais chaque fois que je lui arrachais un cri, je ressentais une telle fierté que j'y ai pris plaisir. Puis, je me suis juré que toutes mes victimes seraient terrifiées. Aucune n'aurait ce visage impassible dans la mort, pas quand elle serait apportée par moi ! IL n'y a rien de plus insultant que de ne pas être prit au sérieux ! Je suis un meurtrier pas un bureaucrate. Je veux que les gens hurlent de peur, pas qu'ils s'ennuient.

Erich, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Comment me faire pardonner ? Mais comment pourrais-je recevoir votre pardon ? Vous êtes morts, tous morts. Aucun d'entre vous ne peut me dire qu'il me pardonne mes actes, même s'il le voulait. Il faudrait que quelqu'un le fasse en votre nom. Mais, je ne connais personne qui est capable de parler avec les morts et jouer avec L'occulte ne me tente pas particulièrement. Qui sait ce que ça pourrait faire. Je suis pas superstitieux mais… Les dieux grecques existent bine, alors qu'est-ce qui empêche le Diable d'être réel aussi ? Et me faire possédé par un démon ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. Ma vie est assez pénible sans que j'ai quelqu'un qui partage mon corps.

Une bribe d'image me revient à l'esprit. C'est flou, mais ce n'est pas très ancien. C'était dans mon rêve. Pourquoi je repense à ça ? Il y avait ce gars qui m'accompagnait vers… Et puis là on m'a attaché à un truc en bois. Il y avait du monde qui criait. Je sais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Euh… Et puis… Il y a du monde qui est monté en avant de moi. Au oui, il y avait un prêtre et un roi je crois. En tout cas, le prêtre est venu me voir et puis… AH OUI ! Il m'a dit que Dieu me pardonnait mes pêchés ! Est-ce que ça vaut la peine ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ? Du temps, mais ça j'en ai pour l'éternité du temps. Alors rien ne m'empêche d'y aller. Je dois aller voir un prêtre… Oui, je dois faire ça. J'essaie de me convaincre que ça va servir quelque chose.

Sans avertir Shion, je quitte le Sanctuaire. Je ne croise personne durant mon cheminement vers la sortie. J'arrive à Athènes, mais me rends dans mon pays natal pour réussir à parler à quelqu'un. Je me dis que ce sera plus simple dans ma langue maternelle. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher mes mots à cause de la nervosité. Oui, je suis verveux à l'idée de confesser tous ces actes que j'ai posé dans ma vie. La vie est calme. Quelques personnes traversent les rues. J'arrive finalement à l'église. Le lieu me semble énorme. Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée au Sanctuaire, je vais remettre les pieds dans ce lieu saint. Je déglutit, puis pousse une des portes. J'invertis le lieu timidement. J'appelle pour savoir si quelqu'un est là. Personne en vue. Je marche. Mes pas résonnent comme une musique accusatrice. Je sens un poids s'abattre sur mes épaules. Je suis mal à l'aise. Mon cœur me sert. Ce lieu est pénible pour moi. Une porte près de l'autel s'ouvre et un homme en soutane en sort. Je baisse la tête devant lui. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon fils ? » Sa voix est calme, un peu surprise. Mon fils. Entendre ces mots, ça me fait ressentir un trouble imprévu. Que suis-je supposé lui répondre ? « Je… » Ma voix tremble. J'inspire profondément et, la tête toujours basse, je lui réponds : « Je voudrais me confesser… mon père. » Est-ce que j'ai dit la bonne chose ? Est-ce que j'ai utilisé les bons termes ? Je lève lentement la tête pour le voir me sourire de manière compatissante. « Tu n'es pas de cette paroisse.

-J'habite en Grèce.

-Je suis là pour tous les enfants de Dieu. Même si je te vois pour la première fois, j'essaierai de soulager ton fardeau. Préfères-tu aller au confessionnal ou rester ici. Peu de fidèles viennent à cette heure. Nous serons seuls dans les deux cas.

-Restons ici. Promettez-moi que ce que je vous dirai restera entre nous. Ma vie en dépend, mon père. »

Sans perdre sa bienveillance, il hoche la tête avant de me dire. « Le seul autre témoin de notre entretient est Dieu. » J'acquisse et nous nous assoyons sur les bancs de l'église. Je regarde autour de moi et il m'invite à commencer dès que le cœur m'en dira. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je ne sais pas par où commencer mon histoire. J'ai tant faits de crimes dans ma vie que je ne sais pas où commence la liste et où elle finit. J'avale ma salive et, sans le regarder, je commence à déballer les exploits macabres de ma vie : « Mon père, je suis probablement la pire personne que vous rencontrerez dans votre vie. Avant que vous n'objectiez à cela, laissez-moi vous dire ce que j'ai fait. Il serait plus facile de vous dire ce que je n'ai pas fait, mais étant donné que je dois me confesser, car le poids de mes crimes me pèse. Ça m'empêche de dormir. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Tout d'abords, sachez que j'ai longtemps été au service d'un homme sadique et autoritaire. Pour lui, à son service, j'ai tué. J'ai tué des centaines de gens. Autant pour lui que pour mon plaisir. Leur souffrance me faisait du bien, elle me faisait sentir entier. J'avais ce vide à combler en moi. Je leur ai fait perdre la vie de tant de façons : j'en ai égorgé, j'en ai brûlé, j'en ai démembré, j'en ai pendu, j'en ai étouffé, j'en ai dépecé, j'en ai éventré, j'en ai électrocuté, j'en ai noyé, j'en ai saigné, j'en ai empoisonné, j'en ai fusillé, j'en ai… J'en ai fait tant de choses pour les voir souffrir. Mais maintenant, ils me pourrissent la vie. Ils me rappellent les crimes que j'ai posés. La vérité, mon père, c'est que je voudrais être capable de me faire pardonné pour ce que je leur ai fait. »

J'ose enfin regarder le prêtre. Son regard apeuré me laisse incertain. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais dire tout ça à quelqu'un. Le silence aurait peut-être été une meilleure idée. Mais maintenant, c'est fait. Je dois aller avec ce qui va arriver. Il va surement y avoir u avis de recherche dans tous les journaux du monde demain. Je viens d'avouer être un tueur en série, qui assassine de sang-froid. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour moi. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de dire que j'ai fait souffrir des gens dans ma vie et que je le regrette. Lui dire que j'ai tué n'était peut-être pas judicieux. Mais ça me fait du bien. Avoué à quelqu'un que je suis un malade, ça me fait réaliser la grandeur et l'horreur de mon œuvre.

Je pince les lèvres et j'attends qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Il cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises. « Dieu vous aime quand même, malgré vos agissements. Dieu est miséricorde, mon fils. Son pardon peut vous être accordé si vous êtes pieux. Priez-vous, mon enfant ?

-Non. Je croyais que Dieu m'avait abandonné ou alors qu'il avait cessé de se soucier d'une personne comme moi. Je suis loin de l'image parfaite qu'on attend d'un croyant. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Priez pour votre âme. De mon côté je le ferrai pour vous. N'ayez pas peur de Dieu. Acceptez-le dans votre vie et dans votre cœur il saura vous guider. »

Je me lève. L'entendre me met en transe. Je le remercie maladroitement. J'ai l'impression d'être saoul. Le monde autour de moi tangue. Je retourne au Sanctuaire. Je dois réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

Vous voici à la fin. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés, moi oui. Laissez un review :)


	12. Chapter 8

Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs et très chères lectrices. Quoique je me doutes que vous êtes majoritairement des filles. Tout ce que je trouve à dire avant de commencer ce chapitre c'est : "vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Je manquais un peu m'imagination, mais surtout j'étais paresseuse. J'espère que vous me pardonnez." J'espère aussi que ce chapitre aura valu au moins un peu la peine d'attendre.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pas besoin de vous dire à qui ils sont.  
Je tiens à faire une annonce : je viens du Québec et à un certain point dans ce chapitre, ça parait... alors ne faites pas troooop le saut.

Sinon, bonne lecture. Amusez-vous bien.  
J'ai pas pris le temps de me corrigé, je voulais vous donner ce chapitre le plus vite possible.

* * *

« Mon Père… » Ça sonne si mal dans ma bouche. « Seigneur… » C'est pas mieux. « Dieu… » J'ai l'impression de blasphémer juste à dire ce nom. C'est malsain. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Shura qui vient de pénétrer dans mon Temple.

-J'essaie de faire l'impossible. »

Assis sur mon lit, je me prends la tête entre les mains. Je sens Shura qui s'assoit à côté de moi. Je soupire de toute mon âme, ou du moins ce qu'il peut bien rester de mon âme. Nous restons silencieux. Je ne veux pas vraiment lui dire que j'essaie de prier un Dieu à l'existence incertaine. Il me dirait simplement d'aller voir Athéna, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ce qu'elle attend d'entendre depuis toutes ces années. Ça lui ferrait trop plaisir que j'arrive, troublé, lui dire que je regrette mes actes et que mes crimes me pèsent. J'imagine déjà son sourire et ça me fait grincer des dents. Être aussi gentille, ça cache une méchanceté. C'est certain. Quelqu'un ne peut pas être pleinement gentil sans pour autant avoir des pensées qui divergent de l'image qu'elle projette. Sincèrement !

Shura pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me dégage d'un mouvement presque mécanique. Pas envie. Touche-moi pas. « Ça s'est pas arrangé avec Camus je suppose. » Camus ? Ah oui, je l'avais oublié lui. C'était loin d'être ma priorité en ce moment. J'ai trop de problèmes à régler avec moi-même sans avoir besoin de m'occuper d'une relation de couple instable en plus. On peut rester sur la corde raide encore quelque temps ? Ça me dérange pas que notre couple soit incertain pour un moment. Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Il ne me laissera pas. Il peut bien attendre que j'aille terminer mon exorcisme en paix.

Je me passe la main sur le visage en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de ma peau maintenant ? « Tu devrais lui parler ? » Je me tourne vers Shura avec une grimace pas élégante. Il lit dans mes pensées ou il change de sujet ? J'ai un doute. Il me sourit doucement. Chasse ce sourire de ce visage. J'ai d'autres envies que celles de te voir être compatissant pour une situation dont tu ne connais rien. « De quoi je devrais lui parler ? m'hasardais-je.

-De tes sentiments. De la raison pour laquelle tu agis comme tu le fais. Il faut que tu te livres à lui. C'est la seule manière pour qu'il aille confiance en toi. Tu es important pour lui. Il prend soin de toi parce qu'il t'aime. Prouves-lui que c'est réciproque. Tu lui dois bien ça. »

Sans cette dernière phrase, le tout était génial. On avait droit à de la morale sentimentale de toute beauté. Je devrais lui faire construire une statue pour inaugurer sa capacité à vouloir manipuler les gens de manière sentimentale. Lui ne coupe pas de bras, non il coupe les émotions. Ça fait plus mal il paraît. J'en doute. Je lève un sourcil avant de hocher la tête. Je lui offre quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire. Il semble satisfait. Il se lève, me salue distraitement et part de mon Temple. Je soupire et regarde mon plafond, essayant d'imaginer derrière celui-ci l'image d'un être qui veillerait sur moi.

Vérifiant que Shura à bien mit les pieds hors de mon Temple, j'ouvre un tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je farfouille un instant. Je suis même pas sur si j'ai encore ça ici. Me connaissant, je l'ai probablement jeté il y a de ça un bon moment. Mais on sait jamais. Je me surprend des fois. Voyons si ce sera le cas aujourd'hui… Et bien oui ! Je sors une petite boite que j'ouvre. À l'intérieur se trouve un chaine avec une croix. Le tout est simple, même pas de Jésus sur la croix. Faut croire qu'il est peut-être allé faire un tour ailleurs, tanné d'être attaché là. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je perds la tête volontairement maintenant. On aura tout vu. Faut pas que je dise ça parce que je sais, par habitude, qu'il va arriver quelque chose d'encore plus dément bientôt. Depuis le temps, je commence à savoir comment fonctionne ma chance.

Je reporte mon attention sur la croix et la prend entre mes doigts. Je l'observe, incertain de ce que je devrais faire avec ça. Maintenant que je l'ai… Je fais quoi ? La porter est hors de question. Mais je me demande : est-ce qu'on pourrait me traiter de traitre parce que je crois en un autre Dieu ? Shaka a bien Bouddha... Même si c'est pas un Dieu, c'est tout de même une autre croyance. Il est pas mort pour ça, toutefois. Quoique c'est pas un bon exemple, étant donné que tout le monde le respecte et l'aime bien. Ils sont surement capables de passer l'éponge sur ça pour lui. Mais moi ce serait différent. Il y a trop de monde qui veulent me voir me balancer au bout d'une corde, ou noyé, ou encore en train de me faire dévorer par les corbeaux… C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être un peu trop d'ennemi. Faudrait que je commence à me faire des alliés… On sait jamais quand ça peut être utile… Une fois que ce problème va être réglé, je vais peut-être me mettre à la socialisation. En ce moment c'est trop dangereux. J'ai bien vu que je pouvais tuer des gens sans le savoir à cause de ces cauchemars…

Je lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos, le collier dans une main, les bras en croix et les yeux grand ouverts. Faut que je TE parle… mais je sais pas quels mots utiliser. M'es-TU vraiment supérieur ? Oublis cette question. « Tout le monde voudrais que je me mette à genou devant toi et supplie pour TON pardon pour tout ce que je T'aies fait, mais ce serait TE mentir en pleine face et j'en ai pas envie. J'ai trop menti dans ma vie pour continuer comme ça. Je voudrais TE dire la vérité pour un fois, autant pour TOI que pour moi : je crois que je commence franchement à me sentir mal à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Tous ces gens, c'était trop. J'ai abusé sur la quantité je crois. J'avais trop de plaisir et j'ai laissé ce côté animal triompher sur moi. J'ai oublié de réfléchir pendant tellement d'années... Et maintenant, ça me revient en pleine face et ça fait mal. Terriblement mal. TU peux même pas t'imaginer cette impression de mort quand je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, en sueur et presqu'en larme parce que je regrette. Ça me hante. Est-ce que je pourrais être un jour pardonné pour tout ce que j'ai fait ? Je veux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Autant mourir pour de bon plutôt que supporter cette blessure plus longtemps… »

Ça commence à devenir franchement déprimant comme aveu. Probablement trop à mon goût. Parlant de goût, ça goûte la cannelle en ce moment. J'ouvre les yeux sur le regard de Camus. Ses lèvres sont pincées. Il glisse ses doigts froids sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là au juste ? Je l'ai même pas sentit entrer dans mon Temple et encore moins s'asseoir sur mon lit. J'essais de me lever, mais il appuie sur mon torse pour que je reste étendu. Je hausse les sourcils. Il ferme les yeux et approche son visage du mien. Il va m'embrasser. Je prédis l'avenir.

Ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes, presque timidement. Le baiser est chaste, rapide. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et force ses lèvres vers les miennes à nouveau. Nos lèvres se joignent. Elles s'éloignent un instant pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. Je glisse ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvre la bouche, me donnant plein accès pour en explorer l'intérieur. Nos langues se trouvent et le baiser n'en devient que plus intense. Il éloigne son visage du mien. J'ouvre les yeux et l'observe. Il s'assoit au bord du lit et croise ses jambes, puis ses bras. Je m'assois à mon tour et vais me positionner derrière lui, mon dos contre le sien, ma tête renversée en arrière sur son épaule. Ses longs doigts jouent dans mes cheveux alors qu'il laisse échapper un soupir. « Je venais rompre avec toi. C'était ma première intention. » Mon corps se tend sous le choc de cette déclaration. Pourquoi ? Je soupire pour laisser échapper le trop plein de colère qui vient de me gagner. J'ai envie de l'attraper à la gorge et de la plaquer au mur. Rendu là, j'hésite entre lui planter mon poing dans la gueule ou le violer jusqu'à le briser. Dans les deux cas, je veux le réduire en miette et qu'il regrette de m'avoir laisser.

Un instant, il dit que c'était son intention. Ce ne l'est plus donc ? Je garde le silence, espérant que ça le poussera à continuer de parler. J'ai appris ça avec Camus… Si tu veux qu'il parle : laisse-lui l'espace pour le faire.

Quelques secondes, ou minutes, je sais plus, passent avant qu'il ne se remette à parler. « En t'entendant, j'ai réfléchis. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a secoué. J'aurais jamais supposé que tu pourrais un jour regretter ce que tu m'as fait. » Il se tait à nouveau. Il cherche ses mots, je le sens dans sa voix incertaine. Ce que je lui ai dit ? Ah lol. Il a surement cru que ce que je viens de dire lui était destiné. Si ça peut empêcher notre rupture, je veux bien ne pas dire le contraire. J'admets que ça peut s'appliquer à lui. Je lui laisse le plaisir de croire à ça si ça lui fait du bien… J'ai envie de me tourner et de le regarder. « Je t'aime… je veux pas te perdre comme ça. » J'ai envie de vomir. Je me sens dans un mauvais drame romantique. Selon le scripte, je devrais lui répondre que je l'aime aussi et que je veux pas le perdre non plus. Toutefois, on n'est pas dans un film et j'ai pas envie de lui dire ça. J'attrape sa main avec la mienne et la serre doucement. Ça suffira pour lui donner l'impression que je tien à lui aussi. Il soupire et j'entends le sourire se former sur ces lèvres. Est-ce possible d'entendre un sourire se former ? On va dire que oui. C'est dur à expliquer, mais c'est ce genre de soupire qui finit sur une sorte de petit rire rassuré, alors la logique veut qu'il soit accompagner d'un sourire, aussi subtil soit-il. Mais est-ce que Camus suit la logique des émotions et des réactions ? Je dirais que oui, mais à un degré plus faible que le commun des mortels.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de parler à Camus : « On fait quoi maintenant ? » Il joue toujours dans mes cheveux de manière aléatoire. Je me défais de ma position, car c'est aussi confortable que rien du tout. Je m'installe contre lui, son dos contre mon torse, mes jambes de chaque côté des sienne. Je le serre contre moi. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule et ses doigts retournent dans mes cheveux. « Tu veux qu'on reste ensemble ? » Il me demande ça. Quelle question ? Comme si j'avais mieux que lui dans ma vie… je peux pas me permettre de le laisser partir. Je hoche la tête dans son cou. Sa main glisse sur ma joue, puis retourne promener quelques mèches derrière mon oreille. « J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude pour quelques jours. Je serai à mon Temple, mais je veux la paix.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra dormir ensemble ?

-Non. »

Sur ce mot dévastateur, il s'extirpe de mon étreinte. Je le regarde avec une pointe de détresse que je n'ai pas réussis à contrôler. Il se penche vers moi et embrasse mon front, puis doucement mes lèvres. Il caresse ma joue, puis quitte mon Temple d'un pas léger. On dirait qu'il flotte plus qu'il marche.

Pas besoin de dire à quel point cette réponse me tue. On est ensemble, mais à quoi ça sert ? Euh… RIEN ! En fait on est théoriquement ensemble, c'est juste un concept. Mais dans la vraie vie, je n'ai aucun des avantages qui vient avec le fait de sortir avec lui. La poisse ! Franchement, quand on parle de malchance. Non, ça compte pas comme de la malchance. D'un côté c'est peut-être de la chance. C'est vrai : il venait pour rompre avec moi, mais finalement en entendant mon monologue qui lui était pas destiné, il décide rester avec moi. C'est de la chance à petite échelle on va dire.

Quelques jours, c'est combien de jours en fait ? Il m'a dit qu'il voulait la paix pour « quelques jours », mais c'est combien de temps ça ? Surtout, c'est combien de nuits ? Ça c'est le plus important. Les jours, ça va je survie, mais la nuit… Quand les créatures sombres viennent hanter mon esprit… Là c'est une autre histoire, ça c'est un autre problème. Problème vaguement plus important à chaque jour qui passe… C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je dis que j'aimerais qu'il soit au courant de ma condition. Il me semble que ça devienne une observation récurrente… qu'il sache… C'est dangereux. Je viens de penser : s'il sait… va-t-il aussi se rendre compte que je l'ai utilisé depuis tous ces mois ? Excellente question, mon cher DM. Camus est pas assez désespéré pour rester avec moi en sachant qu'il n'est qu'un objet dans le maintient de ma santé mentale. Et merde… Vaut mieux qu'il sache pas alors.

Le reste de ma journée se passe bien dans la mesure qu'on peut dire qu'un journée va bien quand on ne parle à personne et qu'on quitte pas son Temple. Donc, on va dire que ça a bien été. Je regarde le ciel recouvert d'un voile noir alors que les étoiles percent de minuscules trous au travers de cet écran de noirceur. Je secoue la tête. C'est maintenant que tout commence ou que tout finit. Je me couche de mon côté du lit. Inconsciemment, je cherche Camus entre les draps, sans le trouver évidemment. Je m'assois et observe ma chambre, désolé. Je me sens comme un enfant à qui on a enlevé son ours en pluche pour la première fois. Je pince les lèvres alors qu'un souffle glacé glisse sur ma nuque. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et m'étend. Je ferme les yeux avec force. Que le spectacle commence…

Des larmes froides continuent leur course sur mes joues. J'étends sur mon visage le sang que j'ai sur les doigts alors que j'essaie d'enlever mes larmes. Je fixe le plafond, espérant qu'il m'écrasera. Mais il reste en place : devant moi, si loin de moi. Je tente de calmer ma respiration. Ce n'est pas la douleur qui me met dans cet état, mais la vérité : je me suis fait ça moi-même. Je me suis arraché ma peau avec mes propres ongles. J'ai essayé de me tuer avec mes propres mains. J'ai voulu attenter à ma propre vie avec mes propres moyens. Je me lève de mon lit tâché de sang et vais à la salle de bain, confrontant mon reflet avec dégoût. Je prends une petite serviette que je mouille avant de la passer sur mon visage, ôtant les traces de sang et tentant de nettoyer quelque peu les plaies. Je passe un doigt sur ma lèvre fendue et soupire. Je trouve aucun mensonge utilisable pour expliquer mes blessures. Je m'occupe des plaies dans mon cou ensuite, puis sur mes épaules et mon ventre. C'est pas joli tout ça. « C'est vraiment laid. La folie, ça t'enlaidit un homme…

-Tu trouves aussi ? »

Je lève les yeux vers mon reflet qui me sourit avec amusement. « TA GUEULE ! » Sans réfléchir, je frappe le miroir qui explose sous l'impacte. Le verre se plante dans mon poing. Une douleur peu plaisante me gagne alors que j'ôte les morceaux de mes jointures. « Death… ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Je ferme les yeux. Camus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours là quand j'aurais besoin d'être seul ? Il a le don de pas être là quand j'ai besoin de lui, mais d'être présent dans les pires situations. Je sais que c'est peut-être bon signe… Mais j'ai envie de le renvoyer en solitude dans son Temple présentement. Il avance vers moi et posa sa paume sur ma joue. Le froid me donne un frisson désagréable alors que je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il soutient mon regard et, pour une raison inconnue, m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie l'affection. Pour une fois, je suis content de l'avoir. Le sang se mêle à notre baiser alors que la plaie s'ouvre davantage dans notre duel. Il se recule de moi, ses lèvres rougies par le sang. Il passe un linge humide sur sa bouche puis me dit de m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Je marche jusqu'à ma chambre, trop fatigué pour protester. Il arrive à ma suite et s'occupe de moi.

Je tombe par en arrière et ferme les yeux. Je sens ses doigts glacés qui courent sur ma peau. Quelques éclairs douloureux me font convulser alors qu'il panse mes plaies. Je soupire et me relève, histoire de l'attraper par le cou et de le coucher avec moi. « J'ai pas finit… me murmure-t-il alors que je ne desserre pas ma poigne. » Il laisse échapper un soupire, puis consent à se coller à moi. « Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Je me suis fait ça moi-même.

-Volontairement ? »

Il semble inquiet alors que ses yeux se sont écarquillés l'instant d'une stupeur. Je ne réponds pas. Mon silence me semble beaucoup plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot. Il ne pose aucune question. Il doit savoir que je n'aurais pas répondu de toute façon. Il embrasse ma joue avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. « Reste. » Il secoue la tête un instant, puis il soupire. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, il quitte la chambre et j'imagine mon Temple aussi, mais ses pas sont si lointains que je ne discerne plus la distance qu'il a franchie. Me voilà de nouveau seul.

Le reste de mon insomnie fut difficile. Ne pas fermer les yeux trop longtemps, ne pas laisser mes peurs triompher de moi, ne pas rendre plus difficile ma situation.

Je mets les pieds dans l'arène, plus par habitude que par envie. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Ce serait le pire moment pour que le Sanctuaire se fasse attaquer. Quoique… il n'y a pas grand chose à protéger vu que Athéna n'est même pas ici. Je me résous à aller m'isoler dans un coin très éloigner des autres Chevaliers ou des apprentis. Parlant d'apprenti, il y en a un qui me fixe. Il doit observer mes blessures. C'est pas beau à voir, je sais, mais c'est ça être assassin. Alors devient-le jamais si tu veux pas finir comme moi. Quoique le plaisir qu'on en ressort… Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de se déchiqueter ? C'est dans un moment comme celui-là que je me dis que je devrais commencer à me créer un côté masochiste. Faut que je devienne sado-maso, ça rendrait ma vie tellement plus simple. Ouais, bonne idée. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de me dire ça ? Faut que j'apprenne à aimer avoir mal ? Je suis cinglé. Je suis cinglé. Je SUIS cinglé. Je suis CINGLÉ. Wow. Mais j'ai pas tord en même temps de penser ça. Je crois pas Camus va trouver ça particulièrement joyeux si je vais le voir en lui disant « fais-moi mal pendant qu'on baise ». Il va virer au plafond et perdre connaissance en même temps. Ce serait plaisant à voir. Mais le plaisir d'être maso, c'est celui de se faire dominer, de perdre le contrôle. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de rappeler à quelqu'un à quel point je déteste perdre le contrôle ? Est-ce que j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de rafraichir la mémoire de qui que ce soit à ce sujet ? Évidemment non, parce que je me parle à moi-même et que je connais la réponse. À part Arlès… Mais lui, c'est particulier.

« Pardon. » Je cligne des yeux et regarde l'apprenti devant moi. Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment fixé pendant toutes ces secondes où j'ai réfléchis ? Il a dû avoir la peur de sa vie. Surtout avec la tronche de macchabé que j'ai en ce moment. Il a les larmes aux yeux le petit. « Dégage de ma vue. » J'aurais pu faire ça plus sympathique. Mais qui a envie d'être sympathique quand ça fait 3 jours que Camus m'évite ? Depuis, le soir où il est venu à mon Temple et qu'il m'a trouvé en sang, je ne l'ai plus croisé. Même pas à son temple. C'est pour dire à quel point je sais pas où il s'est terré. Je vais mourir de fatigue bientôt. Et en plus je manque de sexe. Ma situation devient hors de contrôle. Je me passe les mains sur le visage.

Je fais environ la moitié d'un entrainement régulier. Je suis pas capable d'en faire plus sans perdre connaissance. Ça va me garder en forme, je crois. Et j'aime mieux ne pas donner mon maximum et ne pas m'écraser comme une merdre dans l'arène, plutôt que d'utiliser mon énergie et d'avoir l'air d'une grosse larve ensuite. Je traine mes pieds jusqu'à la sortie de l'arène.

AOUCH ! Je porte ma main à ma tête, le lieu de l'impact. Lorsque je ramène mes doigts vers mon visage, c'est pour les voir couverts de sang. Je prends quelques grandes inspirations avant de faire volteface et poser mes yeux sur Milo qui me sourit triomphalement. « Un problème ? » qu'il me demande avec amusement. « C'est quoi le tien ? » que je lui hurle, probablement assez fort pour que tout l'arène entende. « T'avais l'air fatigué, je me suis dit que ça te réveillerait. » Je fais quelques pas vers lui, mais m'arrête brusquement lorsque ma vision se brouille. Je sens le sang qui me coule tout le long du dos, et un peu sur mon visage. Il m,a pas manqué, le connard. « T'es tellement mort quand je te mets la main dessus !

-Relax. De l'eau, ça a jamais tué personne. »

De l'eau ? Je glisse de nouveau mes doigts dans cheveux et regarde ma main. Rouge, transparent, rouge, transparent, rouge, transparent, rouge, transparent, rouge, transparent, rouge, transparent. Transparent. De l'eau. Lorsque je lève les yeux vers Milo, lui-même semble incertain. Je me sens pâle, pour ne pas dire livide. J'expire un souffle que je ne savais pas avoir garder.

Je me sens tiré, trainé, hors de l'arène. Je ne sais pas qui. Je ne sais même pas si c'est réel. À reculons, je vois les gens se distancer de moi. Vais-je cligner des yeux et retrouver le même tableau qu'avant mon illusion ?

Je m'écrase parterre. Autour de moi, des marches et un peu plus haut, un Temple. « Ça va ? » À ma droite un être humain. La voix était familière. Je pose mes yeux dans ceux de Saga, pour mieux me détourner. Il m'attrape par le menton et me force à le regarder. « Ce regard ne m'est pas inconnu. Comment pourrais-je oublier ces pupilles vides ? C'est revenu ? » Je me contente de baisser regarder ailleurs. Là où il n'est pas. Malheureusement, il reste dans ma vision périphérique en tout temps. Du coin de l'œil, je sais qu'il secoue la tête et qu'il pince les lèvres. « On ferra comme avant… » Il me lève sur mes pieds et me monte à mon Temple. Il me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Il pointe le sang, puis moi, puis le vide.

Un déclic se fait dans mon cerveau et je me lève en position assise rapidement. Je secoue la tête et expulse toute l'air de mes poumons. Je me tourne vers Saga qui est toujours debout dans ma chambre. Il me fixe. « Ça va. » Je me contente de lui dire ça. Il ne me croit pas, ça se voit à son sourcil levé et sa moue. « C'est ça, et moi je suis Grand Pope.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Il balaie mes paroles du revers de la main. Il me fait un rapide adieux de la main, puis quitte. Tout le monde entre ici pour mieux partir faut croire. Pas un mot, juste un « Goodbye DM. » Quoique, j'ai même pas droit à un Goodbye.

Ok, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Sincèrement. Comment je me suis ramassé dans mon Temple avec Saga. Il y a deux secondes j'étais aux arènes et Milo m'a lancé je-sais-pas-quoi derrière la tête, mais ça saignait. Et ensuite… Le néant. Pourtant, mes cheveux sont humides. Est-ce que Saga a nettoyé la blessure ? Faut croire que oui. Non, je crois pas. C'est pas son genre de faire ça. Pas avec moi. Autant qu'il y a quelques années on s'entendait bien dans notre folie partagée, autant que depuis la fin de la Guerre il n'a pour gentillesse à mon égard qu'un peu de civilité. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment reçu quelque chose derrière la tête ? Est-ce que Milo m'a attaqué ? Je suis pas certain de ça… J'ai peut-être tout imaginer. Ma tête n'est pas douloureuse au toucher. Il m'a pas frappé. J'ai halluciné un coup. « Ostie de marde ! C'est parce que j'en ai plein le cul de me faire chier par la ma tête ! Non mais sérieusement… Tabarnak ! J'en peux plus des hallucinations, des cauchemars et de la fatigue ! J'en ai mon voyage ben comme il faut ! » Je me laisse tomber à genoux, parterre, à bout de souffle. « J'en connais un qui a des problème… » chantonne une voix que je me serrais bien passé d'entendre. « J'ai vu Saga te remonter ici et je voulais savoir si t'étais mort pour pouvoir mettre le feu à ton cadavre tout de suite.

-Shaka, pour l'amour de Dieu…

-Je le connais pas, lui, m'interrompt-il avec amusement.

-Fais juste sortir de mon Temple, terminais-je comme s'il avait rien dit.

-Sérieusement maintenant : veux-tu de l'aide ? Shion m'a dit que t'avais des problèmes de mauvaise conscience et de hantise. Il m'a demandé de venir te donner un coup de pouce. Faudrait pas que tu perdes plus la tête que d'habitude. T'as déjà assez dérangé au naturel, imagine si tu finis schizo, la cata que ça va créer. »

Je lève un regard noir vers lui. Ce regard ne lui est pas tout à fait destiné, mais c'est lui qui va l'assumer. Shion a fait quoi ? Comment il a pu me faire ça. Franchement, moi qui croyait que je pouvais au moins faire confiance à mon Pope pour garder un secret. Faut bien croire que non,. J'en reviens pas ! Shaka est au courant de ce qui m'arrive. J'ose pas en parler à Camus, mais Shaka, fucking Shaka, sait ! C'est le bout de la merde ! Manquerait plus que… que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ?

J'engueule Shaka à m'époumoner. Il lève les mains dans les airs avec un air courroucé sur le visage. Il me tourne le dos et me dis que j'aurai tôt au tard besoin de lui. Peu importe ! Jamais j'aurai besoin de lui ! J'aurai jamais besoin de personne parce que personne ne peut faire quoique ce soit pour moi. Quand on parle d'un cas désespéré, on parle de moi. Je sais pas si je devrais aller confronter Shion… Pour lui dire quoi ? Je peux pas crier après mon Pope, je sais que ça va me revenir dessus à grands coups de fin du monde. Tant qu'à mourir autant que ce soit dramatique.

Je me laisse tomber dos sur le lit en soupirant. Faut pas que je dorme.

J'entends un tik. Puis un autre. C'est quoi ? Quelque chose glisse sur mon visage, sur mes bras, sur mon corps en général. Je suis retenu à mon lit. Je me suis endormi ? Mes yeux courent dans la pièce, puis sur cette chose. Ce n'est pas humain !

La peur me prend au ventre. Je hurle que j'en ai assez, que je veux pas encore mourir, puis serre les mâchoires. Je suis prêt : frappe. Mais rien. Le noir, puis Shaka assis à côté de moi. Je le regarde. Il me sourit. Mais pas un sourire amusé, mais un sourire triste, désolé et je crois sincère. Il pose sa main sur mon bras. « T'es certain que tu veux pas de mon aide ? Qu'est-ce que tu perds à essayer ? » Finalement, je considère l'offre…

* * *

Ravie de vous retrouver. Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre, ni trop de gore... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je vais remédier à ça dans le prochain chapitre, vous inquietez pas. À moins que ça vous plaise plus comme ça... Pourtant, il me semble que sans sexe, ça risque de virer guimauve (et j'aime pas la guimauve). En tout cas, laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne journée, ou soirée.  
Au plaisir de vous lire en grand nombre !


End file.
